Broken Pieces
by Sunny Sweets
Summary: AU: It's been five years since Tamaki left Japan. After years of emotional pain, Haruhi is forced to go to a party. The party ends with the return of Tamaki, but it also ends with a tragic suicide. Or at least, 'suicide' is what everyone's going by. Our heroine thinks there's more to the death. How much will the truth cost? Will the pieces of the hosts' relationship be fixed too?
1. Kasanoda's Party

**Pairings: TamaHaru, RengexKyoya, KimikoxMori, a little HaruhixHosts**

**I guess I'm supposed to add this. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show and stuff**

* * *

><p>Tamaki had left, everything fell apart. Everyone had fallen apart themselves. It was like no one ever smiled, laughed, or just enjoyed themselves anymore. How ould they? Their only ray of sunshine was gone. They couldn't believe it. How could <em>he<em>? After everything, he just left with not even a word to say to anyone. Expectedly, the Host Club changed the most after it was disbanded.

Honey returned to the Karate Club, and gave up his love of stuffed animals and sweets. It brought back too many memories. Plus his father had kept scolding him on loving feminine things and kept reminding him how he was the heir and how he had to shape up in order not ruin his and his family's future. Yasuchika, just being Yasuchika, didn't help much either. Nonetheless, he did end up taking over and being the way his father wanted him to be, though everyone can tell it's suppressed.

Mori became a little more silent. Usually he would speak when he needed to and would voice his thoughts but not anymore. He doesn't even make those sounds that indicate when he agrees or disagrees with something. And maybe he was a little too harsh when it came to girls confessing their feelings for him. So to add it all up, he became more silent and grumpier. And there was another thing. Honey 'fired' him since Honey thought he was in the way of him 'becoming a man'. Now the two cousins and best friends hardly talk to each other. Mori also became the heir.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately went back to their old ways. They couldn't trust anybody anymore. The boss had showed them a different world, and then left so quickly and easily or so it seemed that way. They were scared. They had build up a wall so great as China's so they wouldn't get hurt, but that's what happened. If Haruhi fully joined their world, it would start all over again. So they shut her out, they shut everyone out. For example, they were very harsh to girls who confessed their feelings to them. Speaking of girls, they also became notorious heart breakers and players. The Hitachiins just stopped playing nice to everyone. They just didn't care anymore, and soon everyone got the message after awhile. It was no use trying to open up their gates. Everyone stopped trying. They did grow up to take over their mother's business.

Kyoya returned to his old ways too. There wasn't a day when he didn't secretly wish that Tamaki would come back, or that Tamaki leaving was a nightmare. He went through every day being his manipulative, charismatic self though it was hard to keep the non-genuine smiles on his face with his best friend gone. He also continued his father's orders as always, no matter how ridiculous they were. Even though he seemed like things were alright for him, the Host Club knew better. He slowly became sarcastically rude, pessimistic, and sour. He had become distant with Fuyumi since she was in an arranged marriage, though he secretly suspected something wrong was going on in her marriage and had wanted to contact her every chance he could. For some reason, he never could reach her in any way. Especially when his father didn't hand over the company to him, but nevertheless Kyoya acted like it was nothing. Kyoya just grew up to work in one of his father's hospitals although it's part time since he still has to finish medical school. Since he held such a grudge, he didn't work in the same one with his brothers.

Haruhi's gender was revealed after the club had been disbanded. Most people didn't mind her cross-dressing. Some people did, and some girls were jealous that she got spend so much time with the hosts. Of course, no one did anything about it since they respected the fact she _was_ a host. Yet there were more jokes about her cross-dressing and her commoner status which bothered since her father was an okama and that being middle-class wasn't that big of a deal. But it's like people took her less seriously, especially when she voiced her opinions. She couldn't wait leave Ouran forever. Too many memories of good times and bad times were what made the place unpleasant for her, but of course no one paid attention to her feelings anymore. In fact, no one paid attention to her at all other than when they needed to use someone for their jokes that got more hurtful and hurtful each time. To this day, no one really knows what happened to her. After she graduated, it was like she disappeared into thin air. It was so strange that it caught the attention of everyone. The remaining hosts even snapped out of it for a short while and searched for her but it was no use. Not even Kyoya could find her, and _that_ was saying something.

But perhaps a few years later when the time came, a pair of twins tried again but a little harder…

* * *

><p>Haruhi laughed again. Her favorite comedy cartoon was on, and she couldn't help but burst into loud laughter which caused her to receive a few complaints from her neighbors in the next rooms. Not that she cared anyway. She was just laughing so what was the big deal? How come that girl upstairs gets to throw a loud, obnoxious, lewd party right now and not get any complaints? Probably because she was the landlord's twenty-two year old daughter and got to do whatever she wanted. Still, they shouldn't be bothering the brunette. After all, Haruhi was only just a year older than her.<p>

She heard someone ring her doorbell. 'Yes! The pizza delivery guy is here,' She thought. Haruhi opened and looked out of her window. The woman frowned as she murmured to herself, "Wait…it's just a_ package_ delivery guy."

"I didn't order a package," She told the man. "If you don't mind, can I ask what it is?"

"Party stuff," The delivery guy said.

"Oh, it must be my neighbor's. Does she have to sign it?" Haruhi asked.

He shook his head.

"Then I'll just take it up and give it to her," Haruhi decided. "She's having a party as you can probably hear so she most likely doesn't hear the bell."

"Okay," the delivery guy went over to her and gave her the package.

"Why does this feel so light?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow. She shook it a little and narrowed her eyes, "I-is there even anything in here?"

The delivery man widened his eyes, grabbed her by the waist, pulled her out, and ran with her in his arm. By now, she had dropped the box. Haruhi was screaming, twisting kicking, hitting, and just struggling to get out of the situation she was in. Was everyone not hearing her shrieks? Why wasn't anyone coming to her rescue? This so-called delivery man was very strong and as much as she wouldn't like to admit, Haruhi couldn't kick his ass. The next thing you know, she was shoved into some vehicle and her nose and mouth were covered with a white cloth.

* * *

><p>The brunette woke up with a headache, but what her head was resting on was soft and comfy like a pillow. Drowsy as ever, she slowly opened her eyes. Haruhi heard what she thought was a male voice, "Oh…hey…look she's waking up." When she fully opened her eyes, she saw an amber-eyed red-headed male-no, now it was <em>two <em>amber-eyedred-headed males smiling at her.

The twins asked, "Haruhi?"

"How do you know my name?" She asked, alarmed.

"Don't you remember us?" The twins asked simultaneously, "We went to high school together. It was called Ouran Academy." She was silent.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," One twin introduced.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," The other said.

Haruhi uneasily shifted on the bed she was now sitting up on.

Hikaru asked, "Haruhi, do you remember-"

"I remember!" She snapped, "I don't want to, but I do remember."

"Haruhi…" The twins trailed off. There was intense silence. No one spoke for a few minutes as they all thought about what she said. In a way, it kind of hurt the twins but they couldn't blame her either.

Hikaru spoke first, blushing a little, "Ah, Haruhi, I can't believe I just noticed now." Kaoru and Haruhi looked at him in confusion. He continued, "I see your hair grew longer. Your curves are more defined, and I see you've changed from an A-cup to a B-cup. You still have those cute brown eyes though." Haruhi touched her dark brown hair a little. She had still kept her bangs but her hair grew out into a long bob that reached her shoulders.

Haruhi said bitterly, "Cut the crap, and…don't focus on my breast size! Where am I? I'm guessing you abducted me also so don't do that again! I can't believe it's been five years, and you guys are still doing this crap! I-I-I…ugh!" She took the pillow and yelled into it, then looked back up. "I can't right now! For goodness' sake, I left my TV on," She gasped, "and I'm gonna miss my pizza delivery! Or what if that girl who's throwing a party gets it? Damn it, this is what happens when you-"

"Kasanoda's throwing a party," Kaoru cut her off. "He wants everyone that was in high school at that time to come. You would've gotten an invitation but…"

"You haven't exactly been around," Hikaru said in a bitter tone.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked as if he was implying something…which he was.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru trailed off.

The older twin interrupted him, "No, I think it's time for _Haruhi_ to cut the crap! Where have you been?!"

Kaoru said, trying to calm down his brother, "Hikaru, we said we weren't gonna-"

"I know you said we were gonna be nice and gentle with her since we practically hired Mori to kidnap her and bring her here but, damn, we all want some freakin' questions answered!"

"You know where I wanna be right now?" Haruhi said, "Away from you!"

Hikaru jumped on the bed and harshly pushed her against it. He said with anger, "Why do you keep on running? Why do you keep on hiding? What happened to the Haruhi that never gave up? Or the one who always stood strong? ...what happened to you?"

"That Haruhi couldn't be strong forever, and don't act like you haven't changed too," She replied. There was another intense silence. Haruhi sighed, "Hikaru, this is awkward. Get off me."

Hikaru blushed for the second time, and got off of her. He softly apologized.

"It's okay," Haruhi said as she sat up again, "so…the party?"

"Kasanoda says something big going to go on at his party," Kaoru said. "Mostly everyone's coming. We thought we'd bring you along since we cannot let you miss this."

"What if Kasanoda's lying?" Haruhi asked.

"We're all going anyway. A party's a party. We're not expecting it to be horrible since Kasanoda's a pretty nice guy," Kaoru said. "I bumped into Mori the day the invitations were sent out, and he said Kasanoda's a guy who keeps his word. I guess everyone knows that too. So we were gonna give you a choice anyway, so will you come?"

"Sure, when is it?"

"Tonight," both of them replied.

"Tonight?! How am I supposed to get ready? It's all fancy and stuff, right?"

"Pssh, she thinks we haven't prepared ourselves for this situation," Hikaru told Kaoru.

"We weren't counting on your sense of style anyway," Kaoru told her.

Haruhi mentally wrote a note to herself to remind her about how judgmental rich people can be about petty things like 'style'. After all, she didn't see how her style was horrible. Right now, she wore a white tank top underneath her baggy yellow sweater with green sweatpants and yellow sandals. She was mostly at home all the time.

Kaoru continued, "Our maids will take care of you."

"Your maids…?" Haruhi turned around as she felt at least someone behind her. Her eyes widened, "Oh hell no! I remember them from last time. They're freakin' crazy." The twins let their twin maids take her anyway despite her calls for help.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry," Kaoru told her as they were about to enter, "you look great, Haruhi." The twins both wore white suits. Hikaru wore a blue tie, and Karou wore an orange tie.<p>

"Thanks for the reassurance, Kaoru," Haruhi said as she smiled. The bun they had been trying to make of her hair had turned out to make a little cute, high ponytail that had been curled. Haruhi had little makeup on. The girl just wore some red lipstick and had red eye shadow with a little mascara. She had changed from her house attire to a designer, red, O-neck, butterfly-sleeved, pencil skirt dress. It had a black belt around her waist with normal black heels. Haruhi also wore a black, princess-sized necklace with a black beaded bracelet on her right wrist.

"You ready?" Hikaru asked her, and she nodded in response. They went in escorted by servants. A few people looked their way, returned to what they were doing again, but then quickly went back to staring at the three. There was one question on their mind: Who was the girl standing between the twins? Well, someone had answered it soon enough.

A high-pitched voice called out of the crowd, "Haruhi?!" Everyone gasped, and the music stopped. The one who called her name ran from the crowd, and up to the brunette.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" asked the girl, taking Haruhi's hands in hers.

'Who is this girl?' Haruhi thought, a bit freaked out that the girl was being so familiar with her. 'Let's see a high-pitched, brown-eyed, dark blonde girl…'

It clicked. Haruhi asked, "R-Renge?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's me!" Renge said excitedly, "Haruhi Fujioka? That's you, right?"

"Of course-oh!" Renge squealed and hugged the other girl tightly. Everyone gasped at the reveal of the girl's identity and whispers started around the room.

"Oh my god, Haruhi, you look so different." Renge complimented her, "I love you hair, and those clothes look so beautiful on you."

"Thank you, Renge, you look great too," Haruhi said, feeling a bit overwhelmed that everyone was staring at her. Though Renge did look really beautiful. Her hair was mostly the same. Her bangs grew to her chin, and her long hair was layered now but she put all back into a nice, neat, high updo bun. She was wearing a yellow, sleeveless, V neck strapped, tight, mini-skirt dress and yellow open toe heels. The blonde also wore gold earrings with a gold stretch bracelet. Surprisingly, Renge only wore a bright pink shade of lipstick for her makeup. Haruhi kind of felt intimidated by her. Renge was curvier and had a larger chest than her. Plus she looked really great. But then again, Haruhi was _kind of_ intimidated.

Soon they heard a couple of 'excuse me's from what sounded like a male voice. Haruhi noticed that Renge sighed and the happiness in her eyes disappeared. The man walked up to the group.

"Renge, you know you're supposed stay close to me since this is a big part-"

The dark blonde cut him off, "Kyoya, how rude! You're not even going to greet your longtime friend?"

"Oh…that's right," Kyoya cleared his throat. He wore a black suit with a lavender tie. "Hello Haruhi. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Haruhi replied. An awkward silence filled the air until she spoke again, "So you two came together? Like friends or a couple? It's a bit weird to see you two together since…ha…"

"We're getting married," Kyoya bluntly said.

"What?! When did this-I mean, congratulations but," Haruhi blurted out shock, "when'd you two get together? I thought you both didn't have feelings for each other. Did this start in college? Because you know, I didn't go to college with you guys."

"It's an arranged marriage. Our fathers set it up," Renge said, tearing up a little and her voice cracking. She sniffed, "Excuse me but I have to go to the restroom and powder my nose."

"Can I powder my nose with you?" Haruhi asked, feeling guilty for going deeper into the topic of their relationship.

"No, I need to powder my nose alone," Renge said as she began to walk away.

"We don't like that topic being brought up," Kyoya said, frowning with his teeth clenched.

"Senpai, I'm so sorry!" Haruhi apologized, "I didn't know."

"Please Kyoya, forgive her," said Hikaru.

"Where have you been?" Kyoya immediately asked with an angry tone, "For a commoner girl, you hid from us and especially me very well."

Haruhi was about to explain, but someone had called her name again. A red-headed male was walking towards her, "Fujioka, I can't believe you came!"

Haruhi said, "Kasanoda? Oh my god, it's you!" Kasanoda's hair had grown long enough to be in a short, low ponytail. He wore a black suit with a black tie.

Now let's explain Haruhi's and Kasanoda relationship after Tamaki left. Kasanoda was the only who stood up for her against the bullying in school. So of course, that earned him a lot of respect and more friendliness from her. She also formed a crush on him which later wore off. They began to be very close. In fact, he almost asked her out again but that day was when she disappeared.

"Of course," He replied as they hugged each other tightly, "it's my party, isn't it?" She laughed, smiled, and blushed. To be honest, the other three men could see this and got a little envious.

"Wow, I didn't think you owned a place like this," Haruhi told him. She looked around. It looked all elegant and glamorous, and the chandelier and carpeted stairs were nice touches.

"I could give you a tour right now if you're interested," Kasanoda said.

Haruhi blushed and smiled again, "That would be nice." Then her stomach growled. They both looked confused for a second and then laughed. She continued, "Maybe after I get something to eat."

"I could show you where you can get a bite," He offered.

"Oh don't worry," She replied, "I won't having any trouble finding food." They laughed again. Haruhi walked away uncomfortably and strangely in her high heels. Once she was out of ear reach, Hikaru spoke up.

"You two are very close," The red-headed twin said.

"Yeah, we have a history."

"Not like Haruhi and we do, Casanova," Kaoru said.

"_Kasanoda_," the yakuza boss corrected, "and do I hear jealousy?"

"I think regarding looks, we have the upper hand," retorted Hikaru.

"As much as I'd like to get in this conversation, I shouldn't enter conflict while my fiancée balling her eyes out because she has to marry me so I need to go," Kyoya said. He quickly left after he finished speaking.

"I hope there's no problem here, guys," Kasanoda said. "Arguing with me over her is a waste of your time. I don't plan on staying here."

"Where are you going, Bossa Nova?" Kaoru asked, interested.

"Kasa-ugh, never mind," He said. "I'm going somewhere where I'm due."

* * *

><p>'I should've brought something where I can stuff all the food in,' Haruhi thought as she took another bite. 'All these years…wasted. I should've just came to Kasanoda if I wanted some fancy tuna. God, who knew I would have fun at this party?'<p>

"I never thought I'd see the day when Haruhi would finally eat some fancy tuna," a familiar voice said.

She turned to the person and swallowed her food. A shocked expression crossed her face, "Honey-senpai?"

"Surprised?" He asked. He wore a white suit with a pink bow tie.

"Well, you've almost grown to my height and that's surprising enough." Haruhi hoped that didn't sound rude, but Honey didn't seem offended.

"I know! I've grown a few centimeters over the past five years. I'm very proud of that!" Honey said, "My voice hasn't change at all though, and I guess I'm still shorter than my brother."

"Senpai, usually at the food section," Haruhi said. "I'd expect seeing you with a piece of cake, and with Mori-senpai."

"Haru-chan, I gave up all that feminine stuff, remember?" Honey said, "By the way, I 'fired' Mori in college."

"Now I remember the giving up sweets and stuff but you, metaphorically speaking, gave up Mori-senpai? But why? You two were best friends."

"We all were the best of friends," Honey said, "but we all had our own reasons for going our own ways. Haruhi, why'd you go?"

"It's hard to explain especially when only one person has been paying attention," Haruhi said, taking her last bite. She pointed behind Honey, "Senpai, there's a woman behind you." The shy-looking, brown-eyed, pale woman looked up, widened her eyes, and then narrowed her eyes at Haruhi. Haruhi guessed the women was trying to surprise him and shrugged off the look. The female stranger had ebony hair and brown eyes. She had parted bangs and her hair was in a low bun. She wore an empire waist, mini skirt length hot pink dress with a sweet heart neckline and puff sleeves. She also wore black T-Strap heels with a black ankle bracelet and black stud earrings. The female wore black eye shadow and pink lipstick.

Honey turned around, and then smiled. He grabbed the woman by her face, and their lips smashed together.

'Wow, so much for a simple hello,' Haruhi thought, standing there awkwardly.

After they finished kissing, Honey introduced the woman, "This is my fiancée, Reiko Kanazuki. It turns out she was in the Black Magic Club."

"Oh, and you're getting married too?" Haruhi asked, "Congratulations. How'd you guys meet?"

"At a dojo," Honey said confidently.

"No, it was at a party," Reiko corrected him, irritated that he didn't remember.

"Are-are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" The soft-spoken girl said, "You were just too drunk to remember it. For goodness' sake, I don't even know how to fight."

"I pretty sure you were drunk too."

"Yeah but at least I remember it!" Reiko said, her eyes filling with tears, "How could you forget a night like that, Mitsukuni?!" The poor girl ran away, and Honey ran after her.

"How come my questions always start conflict?" Haruhi asked herself.

"Reiko's usually a calm, quiet, shy girl." A girl behind her said. Haruhi turned around as the girl continued, "I heard that Reiko was pregnant though so maybe it's the hormones. Then again, being pregnant doesn't mean you'll get moody 24/7."

"Uh…are you saying that the night they first met…he knocked her up?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah but it could be rumors," the familiar girl replied.

"I-uh…wait, I'm sorry but who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I'm Momoka Kurokano, one of your best customers when you were a host. I was also vice-president of our class."

"Oh, Momoka, yeah I remember you. How are you?" Momoka's hair was pretty much the same except she didn't have her two buns anymore and her hair was curly but it was put into a high ponytail. She wore a long-sleeved, peach peplum dress with a sweet heart neckline. Half of the neckline had sequins on it, and the dress had a belt around the waist with peach bow on it. Momoka also had on a pearl necklace and earrings with light pink lipstick, white eye shadow, and mascara.

"I'm fine but how are you? You did disappear for five years."

"I'm fine too," Haruhi said, not wanting to get on the topic of her disappearance again.

"Oh, Haruhi, we've all missed you."

Haruhi looked away, "Uh huh." Momoka was never mean to her, but she never bothered to listen or help.

"I'm sorry but I just remembered I have to meet up with Kazukiyo Soga. You remember him, right?"

"Yeah…oh, are you two dating?"

"Why would we be dating?" Momoka asked, confused.

Haruhi said as her sweat dropped, "Oh…I…never mind."

"Why? Is there something that I should know?" asked Momoka who was now suspicious.

"No, it's just that I found out that people are in relationships so I thought…cause you know, it seems like everyone's hooking up with each other and-don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Oh yes, right! Thank you and goodbye Haruhi," Momoka said as she hurried off.

'Crap, that was close. So Kazukiyo hasn't admitted his feelings, huh?' Haruhi thought. She sighed, 'A lot has happened since I was gone. Whatever, let me just find Kasanoda so he can give me a tour.' Haruhi walked around for thirty minutes, trying to find Kasanoda but it was no use. People weren't kidding. The party was large. Who knew 'The Walking Blizzard' could throw a party this big and popular? Suddenly, Haruhi bumped into something big.

"Ouch!" She said as she rubbed her nose.

"Haruhi…?" A deep voice spoke.

The brunette looked up to see the tall man she called Mori-senpai, "Ah!" She couldn't help but yell a little. So it was true then. Mori-senpai did look scary and intimidating without Honey, but of course she wouldn't say that out loud.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked. He wore a dark blue suit with an indigo tie.

"Nothing, Mori-senpai! I swear!" Haruhi lied, "It's just that you look so great I couldn't help but yell out of happiness, hehe."

"Mori-senpai, is that Haruhi?" asked a grey-eyed girl who walked up from behind him. The girl had brown hair that was a chin-length bob with blunt bangs. She wore a turquoise, strapless, pencil skirt dress with black, strapped, open toe heels. Her makeup was dark red lipstick and mascara.

"Oh let me guess, this is your girlfriend? Fiancee? Wife?" Haruhi asked, earning confused looks and a blush from the girl. She continued, "Sorry if I'm wrong. I was just expecting the next someone I meet is gonna turn out to be in a romantic relationship that I didn't know of. Me meeting Kyoya and Honey again should explain it." A look of sadness crossed Mori's face. Haruhi covered her mouth and gasped at what she said. Then she took them off and apologized, "Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't like the mention of his name though," Mori said. "The girl is your former classmate and customer, Kimiko Sakurazuka."

Kimiko was still blushing at the idea of her and Mori being together romantically when she spoke, "We were just talking."

'Wow, but is he being mean to her while she doesn't notice or she tries to ignore? Then again, I remember Kimiko being a very agreeable person so they might just be getting along. Yeah, maybe it's the fact that Kimiko's not hitting on him and just being friendly. Or maybe it's because of her beauty," Haruhi thought. 'It seems that her pretty face, breasts, and curves are satisfactory for Mori enough by the way he's staring at her.'

"Mori, have you seen Kasanoda?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, he's right over there," Mori told her.

"Thanks," Haruhi said. "You two have fun." Haruhi walked away.

* * *

><p>"And this is my bedroom," Kasanoda said.<p>

"Damn, it's larger than mine," Haruhi thought out loud. "Maybe that's because I live in an apartment." Kasanoda laughed.

"You always made me feel happy, Haruhi," Kasanoda said.

"Do I now?" Haruhi asked, smiling. Kasanoda walked closer to her, unknown to Haruhi who was looking at something else.

"Of course," Kasanoda smiled as he pushed her against the bed and kissed her. Haruhi widened her eyes as she struggled to get out of his strong grip. For a minute or two, she stayed struggling. Then she kneed him in his crotch. He muffled his yell with his hand, got off her, and grabbed his place of pain. Haruhi got up and headed towards the door.

"Haruhi, wait!"

"Wait? Wait? Shut the hell up! Are you out of your mind, Kasanoda?! What the hell?!" Haruhi yelled, "What's wrong with you? Did you ever even stop and think about this? That it might ruin our friendship and just…everything?! Oh my god, I can't believe this happened. I didn't think you were that type of guy. Did you really think I was that type of girl? Because I'm not easy, okay?"

"Haruhi, I just wanted to get my feelings out before I had to go," Kasanoda said.

"Did you really think this was the best way to go about it though? Plus I don't think of you that way...at least not anymore." Haruhi said, "Besides, where are you going?" Suddenly, they heard the party getting loud with happy screams and shouts.

"Go," Kasanoda said, "you're missing some big things."

"Kasanoda…"

"Go, please…"

"How about you? Are you going to come outside or are you gonna sit here feeling guilty?"

"Fujioka, hurry up and go!" Kasanoda said.

"Fine, but Kasanoda…oh Kasanoda…" Haruhi opened the door and left.

Kasanoda realized something, "At least not anymore, huh?" He smiled a little. Kasanoda sighed, and then put his hand on his heart, "Ritsu Kasanoda for life."

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked over the railing to see people crowding around something or someone. It seemed like a great event going on. Haruhi hurried to see what it was.<p>

"Please, please," a familiar voice said, "let me be with my friends." Haruhi looked back to see the remaining former Host Club members together who had a look of shock for some reason. Her confused expression disappeared when she turned around seeing people making way for the one blonde man that made an impact on her life. Silence filled the room.

"Oh my goodness," He said, "is that you, you guys? It's been so long." He wore a white suit with a white tie.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi trailed off, not believing he was right in front of her.

Tamaki's eyes lightened up, "Haruhi!" He walked towards her, and she took two steps back but that didn't stop him. He looked at her from head to toe, "God, you're stunning." The blonde planted a kiss on both her cheeks. In response, she left his cheek red with her slap across his face.

Haruhi said in a venomous tone, "Don't. _Ever._ Touch. Me."

Tamaki asked, taken back, "H-Haruhi?"

"I said-" Something interrupted her. A gun shot was heard through the mansion.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi said as she realized, "K-K-Kasanoda!" She ran and hurried to his room with all of the former Host Club members following her. Soon everyone followed her. When she got to his room, Haruhi tried to open the door but it was locked. Haruhi quickly called Mori, who was closer than Honey, for help and he knocked down the door to reveal a terrible scene. Kasanoda was laying face down in a pool of blood in the middle of his bedroom with a gun in his left hand.

"Hmpf…ah….n-no…" Haruhi tried to say something.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said, reaching for her so he could take her away from the scene.

"No! Don't touch me!" Haruhi's voice was cracking and tears were rolling down her face. "None of you touch me! Kyoya, check his pulse."

"Haruhi…" Kyoya tried to reason.

"You're in medical school, aren't you? Ch-check his damn pulse! Now!" All six hosts looked at Haruhi with a look of absolute sadness.

Kyoya sighed and went over to Kasanoda's body. He lightly took his arm and checked his pulse. Kyoya sighed again and announced, "Kasanoda is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I hope this was a good first chapter. I'm actually a little scared if I unnecessarily described some things or if it seems rushed at some parts. For me, I like to envision _everything _when I read.**

**For some people who never read the manga, Reiko is not an OC and is actually a canon character. So is Kimiko. I was trying to search for some canon female characters other Renge and I found Kimiko. Kimiko is apparently Momoka's best friend and a customer of Haruhi's. I've never noticed her before because I don't really notice people who have a line in an episode every once in a while. I'm just glad she has some personality and some background because I was searching for a character who already has those.**

**Oh, and Happy Birthday to Haruhi Fujioka!**


	2. A Funeral and A Lot of Alcohol

**Warning: Sexual themes, swearing (well, they'll be swearing throughout the fic so...)**

* * *

><p>Today, Haruhi did nothing. She did absolutely nothing. Well, other than take a shower to try to clear her mind and brush her teeth. Then the poor girl went back to her bed, curled up in her blanket, cried, fell asleep, woke up, and then stared into space. While she stared into space, she replayed the party and her moments with Kasanoda over and over again. The thing she mostly replayed was walking in and seeing him dead. Every time she thought about that, hot and salty tears couldn't help but fall every time she blinked.<p>

'How could he kill himself?' Haruhi asked, 'And why?' Haruhi suddenly heard her doorbell ring and groaned. "Leave me alone!" Haruhi yelled, even though she was sure the person wouldn't be able to hear her. The person continued to ring the doorbell several times, but not once did Haruhi get up.

She heard Hikaru's voice, "Haruhi, are you still asleep? It's…9 a.m. but still. Ew, this clock…"

Haruhi quickly sat up, "Hikaru?!"

"Hello, Ms. I-Don't-Wanna-Wake-Up."

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"I'm visiting, jeez," Hikaru said. "Plus I wanted to see if you were ready to come to Kasanoda's funeral."

Haruhi asked softly, "His funeral? When is it?"

"Today," Kaoru said, coming in. "Ew, why's your clock so ugly?"

"Today?! What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Why do you keep on doing this?!"

"Hi, Haru-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked as he came in.

"And how do you guys keep getting in here?!"

"You never closed your window," Mori replied as he entered the room.

"And no one ever told me I was going to be kidnapped!" Haruhi snapped.

"It seems that no one ever told you that your circular, messily painted clock is ugly," Kyoya said, entering the room.

'God, rich people are mean.' Haruhi thought, 'I made that piece of shit when I was five.' Though Haruhi was glad that they were not commenting on her messy bed hair or the style of her pajamas which she thought they wouldn't like.

Kyoya took his phone out as it vibrated. He sighed, "Renge and Tamaki…"

"What did they say?" Honey asked.

"Tamaki asked where I was and Renge is complaining about his stupidity despite the fact she misses him terribly," Kyoya replied. He quickly texted them back and put away his phone.

"What? Why would he ask that?" Hikaru said, "He-"

Renge came in shouting, "Hi Haruhi!"

"It's nine in the fucking morning," Kyoya muttered. "Why are you so lou-"

"Hello Haruhi!" another voice called who revealed to be Tamaki coming in.

"Why 'd you ask where I was? You were right outside with Renge," asked Kyoya.

"I wanted to know which room you were in." Tamaki started to murmur, "You two are in a bedroom…again."

"But I didn't tell you two to come inside," Kyoya said.

"Oh Kyoya, we don't care," replied Renge.

"What the-before I'm gonna say what I'm gonna say, did you close the window?" Haruhi asked Tamaki. He shook his head and she did a face palm. She continued, "What the hell?! How can you let him into my house? After all that he caused? Do you hold no grudges?"

"Of course we do," The twins said, "but we miss him too much to push him away."

"Grudges? Why would you hold grudges?" Tamaki asked, "Is it because I didn't close the window?"

"No, it because a lot of things of change," She said, her voice cracking again. "For example: friends and family leaving, friends and family dying…" Haruhi laid back down on her bed and sighed, murmuring into her pillow.

Honey began to say, "But Haru-chan-"

"Please…leave…" Haruhi said as loudly as she could.

"Haruhi, don't you want to come to Kasanoda's funeral?" Tamaki asked.

"Why? Just to see his dead body in a casket? No thanks," Haruhi said, bitterly.

The blond asked, "Don't you wanna say your last words? To see him one last time?"

"He won't even hear me," Haruhi replied on the brink of tears, "he won't even see me."

"But you have to let it all out," Tamaki said. "If you keep it up all bottled up inside, what's the use of that?"

"That sounds like you're telling her to…ya know…" The twins joked.

Tamaki began to burst into one of his dramatic angry shows, "How can you two be so perverted at a time like this?!"

The twins put their hands up in defense, "You're the one who said it so…"

"Ugh! You are so-just never mind." Tamaki turned his attention back to Haruhi, "Haruhi dear, you get what I'm saying."

Haruhi noticed all the males were wearing black suit with black ties. Renge was wearing a V-neck, knee-length, pleated skirt dress and black heels with a black clutch. A black bow was holding her hair in a high ponytail. Haruhi groaned and sat up, "The funeral's today, you say?"

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, it's gonna be alright, okay?" Renge said, patting the brunette girl on the back. Haruhi felt itchy in her black, three-quarter, belted chiffon dress. The twins had also insisted that she wear one of those black hats with the veil. And she couldn't believe she had to wear high heels again. She wore no makeup.<p>

"Renge, I'm not sure if _I'm_ the one need of consoling right now," Haruhi said as Renge's mascara rolled down her cheeks. Renge broke into tears again while she sniffled.

"Some say it's because he felt unloved," Renge said. Haruhi kept silent. "Funerals are just so sad and stuff, ya know?" Renge said with her voice cracking.

Haruhi replied softly, "Yeah, I know."

"But it doesn't make sense," The dark blonde continued.

"What doesn't make sense?" Haruhi asked, getting interested.

"His death because why-"

"Renge," they heard Kyoya call.

"Renge, continue. I-" Haruhi began to say. She stopped speaking when Kyoya got to them.

Kyoya said out of slight worry and slight annoyance, "Renge, I thought you said you'd be fine."

"Who's gonna be fine at funerals?" Renge said as Kyoya handed her a handkerchief. She thanked him for it.

"Come on," Kyoya wrapped his arm around Renge, "let's calm you down before it starts." Then he turned to Haruhi, "Will you be okay?"

'Not really…' She thought but Haruhi nodded instead. The fiancées left. "Those two…" Haruhi thought out loud.

She heard Tamaki's voice, "I didn't know either."

Haruhi mentally groaned and said, "You didn't expect for everyone to run to you with open arms, did you?"

"Haruhi…"

"Answer the question," Haruhi said.

"I hoped for it," Tamaki admitted, "but I knew better."

"Why'd you leave?" Haruhi sniffled a little bit before bursting into tears silently. She covered her face with her hands. She tried to speak, "Senpai…e-every…thing…f-fell apart…s-s-senpai…w-why?" Tamaki pulled her in comforting hug, shushed her, and patted her back.

"My actions came with consequences…I had to do what's right," Tamaki said.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette said as she calmed down, "You know what? Don't. You're just gonna leave again, aren't you?"

"Actually, I came to Japan permanently to take over the spot over being the chairman of Ouran Academy."

"What about Éclair?" Haruhi asked, hoping his wife stayed in France.

"She-"

"Oh…hey…" Hikaru said as he entered the scene. "I didn't know you guys were having a moment."

"I was just comforting her," Tamaki said as his cheeks became a bit rosy.

"Hikaru, what's up?" Haruhi asked as she broke away from Tamaki's arms. You could see a little bit of sadness in Tamaki's eyes.

"Oh nothing," He said, "the funeral's starting though."

Haruhi gasped and playfully glared, "Hikaru!" She turned her head back to Tamaki, "Come on, Senpai." She tried to walk in her heels, and at first it looked awkward but then it came to her naturally again.

Hikaru laughed at her at awkward walking, "Five years and you still can't walk properly in heels." Hikaru and Haruhi both left.

Tamaki stood for a moment, and then smiled to himself, "Looks like I have some competition." Then he entered the outdoor funeral too.

* * *

><p>Renge watched Haruhi sigh as the brunette finished saying her last words and kiss the casket right before they had to bury Kasanoda. Then she sent the driver to go. Renge sighed herself as she heard Kyoya start to speak.<p>

"Renge, are you out of your mind?" Kyoya asked her in an angry tone and a low voice.

Renge replied, "Kyoya, I'm sorry if your handkerchief got very dirty but I have every right to cry at sad time like this."

"You know I'm not talking about that," Kyoya snapped.

"Watch that temper of yours, my dear _fiancée_," Renge said, pulling a black lace fan out of nowhere. "The heavens know it runs your family. Your father, for example."

"Renge," Kyoya said, "you tried to jump out of the freakin' window after our fathers and you were arguing over the marriage. If anyone's mad and insane, it's you."

"Now, now, no need to be calling me names," Renge said, fanning herself. "I was in the right mind to do that."

"You used to have a major crush on me before," He reminded her.

Renge snapped, "I was 15, now I'm 23. Besides I stopped crushing on you, and started crushing on Haruhi who I later found out was female. That reminds me, do you have anything else to tell me before we get married?"

"Am I that bad?"

"You're an asshole."

"You're a lunatic," Kyoya retorted. He cleared his throat, "Returning to the previous subject, don't ever do what you just did again."

"Are you talking about-"

"Yes," Kyoya said. "She's thinking about it too, but you definitely_ cannot _give her any hope or indication that she may be right."

"Do you know something?" Renge asked slowly.

"I just know that Kasanoda's suicide being a suicide doesn't make sense," Kyoya said.

"She deserves to know she's not alone, that she's not crazy," Renge was on the brink of tears once again.

Kyoya pulled her closer and into a short kiss on her lips. He sighed, "Renge, this is the fucking yakuza. Let's not endanger our lives."

"Kyoya…you…kissed me…" Renge said, blushing.

"It was to shut you up," He said.

"It was still a kiss," Renge said as she buried her head into his chest.

* * *

><p>Haruhi stood up and quickly walked away from the casket. She bit her lip as she held in her tears. Suddenly she stopped, lowered her face, and covered her face with her hands to control the tears that were about to come.<p>

"Hey, do you need a hug?" A man asked her.

"No thank-," Haruhi replied as she uncovered her face. Then she looked up, "…who are you anyway?" Haruhi had thought it was one of the Host Club members who were talking to her. Though the person wasn't anyone she recognized from her class.

"You look like you need some comfort tonight," the man said, almost putting his arm around her.

She said, alarmed, "I don't-"

"Hey! You think we don't hear you?!" Hikaru yelled, running towards the guy. He must've been in ear reach of the conversation. The guy had starting running away.

"Hey! Come back here, punk!" Kaoru yelled, also running towards the guy.

"Haruhi?" A familiar female voice called her name.

Haruhi turned to see Kimiko, "Kimiko, hello."

"Are you okay? You seem like you were very close to Kasanoda," Kimiko said.

"I…was…" Haruhi said.

"I was kind of close to him too," Kimiko said. "You know, after high school and all."

Haruhi's doubt about this was strong, "Really?"

"My family owned a botanical garden and he was interested in building a florist shop for one day. So he went to me for help and advice," Kimiko said. Then she hesitated before she leaned in closer to Haruhi's ear. Kimiko whispered, "Do you think that…never mind." Kimiko turned away from Haruhi.

Haruhi's eyes widened. She blurted out loud, "No, say it!" Everyone had turned silent and turned their heads towards to Haruhi.

"Goodness, Haruhi, are you okay?" Kimiko asked with concern.

"I…" She took a deep breath. Haruhi said, "I'm not sure. I need to go home. I'm sorry, Kimiko." Haruhi quickly walked away.

* * *

><p>"Just like old times, right?" Hikaru said. Nighttime had fallen, and for some reason and somehow the Hitachiins had tricked the rest of the former Host Club members into their home. Everyone had worn something casual.<p>

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "Old times? We never did this, and we never drank. Why are we all here anyways?"

"We're going to play Truth and Drink!" The twins announced.

"Isn't it Truth or Dare?" Haruhi corrected.

"No," the twins snapped, "it's our new game."

"It's a rip-off," Haruhi muttered to herself.

"Just for that, you're going first," said the twins.

"Hey! You can't do that to my precious girl," Tamaki shouted dramatically. "She's only-"

"23," the twins reminded as they smiled evilly.

"Senpai, relax, I've drank before in college."

"What?!" Tamaki pretended to faint, "Kyoya, catch me."

Kyoya didn't move an inch as the blond fell. He crossed his arms, "Ugh, now I need a drink."

"How do you play?" Honey asked, interested.

"We'll use pick sticks from a cup to pick the person who asks the question. If you asked the question, then you're the answerer for the next turn," Hikaru explained.

"If you're the answerer, you have to answer it bluntly or drink and give us subtle hints for your answer," Karou finished.

"Aren't you still answering the question either way?" Haruhi asked.

"Stop pointing out the obvious and play!" They ordered, "Now everyone sit applesauce criss-cross in a circle on our ironic red apple carpet in the middle of the living room!" Everyone did so to avoid crazy, moody twins.

"Haruhi's goes first in answering the question," The twins declared after they had their servants give everyone the alcoholic drink of their choice. Hikaru took a stick from the pick-stick cup.

"Honey-senpai gets to ask the first question," Hikaru announced.

"Haruhi, why'd you disappear?" Honey asked.

"Um, I didn't enjoy Ouran at all after Tamaki left," Haruhi replied, looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Oh Haruhi, you missed Daddy that much?" Tamaki asked happily.

"Shut up, senpai," Haruhi snapped.

"Yeah, shut up," The twins repeated as they playfully threw pillows out of nowhere at the blond.

"Oof!" He didn't dodge in time, and half of his body fell to the ground.

"As I was saying, Ouran just became unpleasant for me." Haruhi explained, "If you guys didn't notice, I was practically made a joke and was kinda bullied throughout the rest of my high school years. So when the chance was there, I got the hell out of there." Silence filled the room.

Tamaki began to ask, surprised, "You were-"

"I already answered my question," Haruhi had cut him off.

Hikaru picked another stick from the cup, "…Mori-senpai…" Tension and silence filled the room…at least before an idiot blond began speaking.

"Why's it so awkward and silent now? What's been going on?" They all glared at Tamaki.

'If he knows it's awkward and silent,' Haruhi thought, 'why would he speak?'

"Takashi and I don't talk to each other," Honey told Tamaki.

"Why not?"

Mori sighed, "Mitsukuni didn't want me around anymore. Said it made him look more like a child." Everyone widened their eyes at Mori.

'Oh my god, did he just say two sentences?' Everyone thought.

"Which it did," Honey said, turned to Tamaki as if he was talking to him.

"Oh…" Tamaki said, then he turned to Mori, "Ask your question, Mori-senpai. Any type."

"We don't speak to each other," Mori said. He turned his head to the twins, "Pick another stick…please."

"Uh, Mori-senpai, please try." Haruhi said, "For me? Please?" Mori turned his head to Haruhi. There was silence as the two stared at each other. Mori was scaring Haruhi again, but she wouldn't dare show it.

The tall man sighed. He whispered in Tamaki's ear.

"Oh, okay," Tamaki said. The blond looked at Honey and asked, "Uh, Mori-senpai said that he heard a rumor that says that you got some girl knocked up and pregnant the night you met her. He asked if that's true and how and why that it happened."

"Oh…" Honey trailed off.

"Well, did you fuck her and get her pregnant?" Hikaru asked loudly after Honey got silent. Honey glared at Hikaru which shut him up real fast.

"I did," Honey bluntly said.

Kaoru gasped, "Oh my god, doesn't this mean that Honey's the first one to lose his virginity? The 'child' of the group lost his virginity first?! What the hell?"

Honey continued, ignoring the younger redhead, "I liked it. I loved it."

"Honey, Honey, it's okay," Haruhi said. "You can stop."

"I'm proud, okay?! I had sex and it was great," Honey continued, still not listening.

"Jesus, Honey stop," Haruhi said.

"How do you have sex for the first time, and it's 'great'?" Tamaki asked.

"It's not like you've had it before, Tama-chan," the honey blond said, crossing his arms.

"…I'm married…" Tamaki reminded. Silence fell again, and this silence was tenser than ever before. In came new emotions, ready to burst out at any moment. Anger, sadness, regret, pure hatred…

"Let's continue," Hikaru said. He picked another stick, "Tamaki."

"What did you do after you got 'fired'?" Tamaki asked.

"I did everything I usually did," The grey-eyed man replied, "_without him_." Honey and Mori glared at each other when their eyes met.

"Kyoya," Kaoru said as he pulled out a stick.

"Why'd you leave? We thought the Host Club was everything to you," Kyoya asked. Tamaki drank from his cup, earning groans and disapproving, angry looks from the others.

"You owe us hints," The twins snapped as they reminded him.

"I was being a burden," Tamaki said, drinking some more.

"Being a burden? H-" Haruhi began to say, but Tamaki cut her off by raising his hand. She rolled her brown eyes, "Yeah because a hand is really gonna stop me from speaking."

"I gave you a hint, didn't I? Move on to Kyoya," Tamaki snapped. Haruhi glared at him.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said as he picked her stick.

'Is their stick even in there?' Haruhi thought.

"How do you feel about the engagement? Renge too, if you know."

"Renge and I don't like it very much but for me, we have to do what's right for our families," Kyoya said.

Tamaki asked, "But what about doing what's right for _you_?"

"Oh shut the fuck up," Kyoya snapped. "Where were you to tell me that?"

"Damn," the twins commented, snickering.

"Jesus Christ, it's about time." Haruhi said, "I'm so tired of this kindness bullshit. We need to let it all out."

Tamaki said in shock, "Kyoya! Haruhi!" The blond man's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, looked at the caller ID, and answered while sighing. He spoke in monotonous voice, "Hello?...I'm somewhere…why does it bother you that I'm using sarcasm?...fine, I'll say that I'm with people I like…God, relax, just know I'll be home tonight, okay? Okay. What? No, not out loud. Fine…I love you. Bye. Ugh." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked, fearing it was who she thought it was.

"My mother," Tamaki said, nervously.

Haruhi asked, crossing her arms, "Since when were you the type to hesitate to tell someone you love them? Especially your mother?"

"I-it's, uh, complicated?" He replied. Everyone rolled their eyes or scowled.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>More questions had been asked, and let's just say that things got out of hand. In short, everyone was now drunk like hell.<p>

"Hey. Hey. Hey Haruhi," Hikaru poked her cheeks. She groaned and moved her hips uncomfortably on the carpet with a bottle of tequila in her hand.

"Haruhi," Kaoru slurred. "What-what are you looking at, Haruhi?" He poked her other cheek. In response, she swatted his hand away.

"The stars are just really beautiful tonight," she replied, giggling like crazy.

"You're right," Kaoru replied, looking up. "They are."

"Those are ceiling lights, dumbasses," Kyoya said. He staggered in his steps as he tried to walk over to them.

"Wow, really?" Tamaki asked slurring, also having trouble with his steps. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," The glasses-wearing ravenette said. "Trust me, I'm a full-time doctor."

'What does being a doctor have to do with anything right now?' Haruhi thought.

"I thought you were in medical school still," Hikaru said.

"Y-yeah t-t-that's what I-I said," Kyoya stuttered. "I'm a medical nurse and stuff."

"I thought you were learning to be a doctor," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, that's what I said. I'm a part-time doctor just like my father," Kyoya said.

"I heard you weren't the heir like your father," Hikaru said.

"I'm going to hit you so hard…" Kyoya glared at Hikaru as he held an empty bottle in his hand.

'If I was a yaoi fangirl,' Haruhi thought, 'I would replace 'hit' with 'fuck'.'

"Haruhi, come here," Tamaki said. "I just realized we're like…standing on an apple. It's like we're worms or something. Worms can stand, right?"

"No way, senpai," Haruhi said, standing up.

"Why not?" Tamaki whined, "We're like on an apple and stuff."

"Is it edible?" Honey said, slurring, "Guys, I'm gonna try to eat it."

"Do it," Mori said. He was taking gulps of alcohol as he lied on the couch.

"I will. You don't think I will? I will," Honey said, drinking some more alcohol.

"I'm not coming anywhere near you, senpai," Haruhi said trying to stand up while almost tripping. "You're drunk."

"You're drunk too," Tamaki whined. He ran towards her, "Let me love you, daughter!"

"Catch me first, you bastard," Haruhi said, running away up the stairs. Tamaki followed.

"Tamaki told me that he can touch his own nipple and get a boner." Kyoya told them, "He said that he's that hot." The rest of the men laughed at the blond's narcissistic self.

* * *

><p>How did it get like this? The kisses were sloppy, but were enough to fill their drunk and horny needs. Both of them were very drunk and they didn't really know what they were doing. Something felt wrong though. It was almost like they were doing this to get something they wanted.<p>

"Tamaki-senpai, you're married," Haruhi said as she stood up. "This isn't right." Why did she remember that _after _they made out?

"Not happily married," Tamaki muttered. He was on top of her on the bed. The blond grabbed her breasts, commenting on how they grew. In response, Haruhi wrapped her legs around his waist tighter as she felt his boner. He kissed her neck again before asking, "Haruhi, can we make love?"

"I don't-this isn't right. I don't-I don't even…" Haruhi said in a very low voice. Tamaki kissed her on the lips again. There was something about his lips that made her senses dull even more.

Tamaki spoke, not hearing her, "It may not be right, but…please…help me escape from my prison. I love you."

"Tamaki…" Haruhi trailed off again. She turned away as he was about to kiss her on the lips again.

"What's wrong, Haruhi? I thought we loved each other." Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed. She did not want to see those puppy dog-like eyes again, but this time those eyes would be seductive and sexy.

The brunette opened her eyes in realization. She turned to Tamaki, "Senpai, I don't love you. You probably don't even know what you're saying yourself. Senpai, I'm sorry but I think I'm doing this because I feel guilty because…" She paused to push away the feeling of her on the brink of tears, "…because of Kasanoda's death."

"Why would you feel guilty? You didn't know nor did you do anything."

"I…may have…caused it…"

"…"

"…"

"You're a murder?!"

"What?! No!"

"Oh my god, oh my god," Tamaki said. "I was about to fuck a murder. Oh my god, I didn't know you were even capable of this!"

"Senpai, shut the hell up! That doesn't even make any sense. I was right next to you when he got shot," Haruhi yelled, "You misunderstood. At the party Kasanoda kissed me, and was probably planning to have sex with me-" Tamaki rose his hand up to cut her off.

"…"

"…"

"You were about to make love with a gangster but not me?!"

"You freaking idiot, shut up and listen!" Haruhi said of frustration, "I rejected him. I feel like that may have been his last straw or something. I feel like I'm responsible for his death."

"Haruhi, you're being illogical," Tamaki told her. Tamaki sat up, lifted her up and put her on top of his knees. He hugged her in comforting way.

'I can move,' she thought.

"Ha…the irony of _you_ telling me_ I'm_ being illogical," Haruhi said. Suddenly, the door opened. Hikaru stepped into the room.

Hikaru yelled, "What the fuck?! Are you going ride him? Are you going to ride him _in my bedroom_?!"

"Hikaru, what's going on in there?" Kaoru yelled from outside the room.

"They're trying to fuck!" Hikaru yelled back in anger.

"Tell them to wait," Kyoya yelled, slurring, "I'm gonna get a camera."

Kaoru asked, yelling again, "On your side or mine?"

"Mine," Hikaru replied back loudly.

"Oh, then it's okay."

"Screw you, Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted.

"Tama-chan, don't do it!" Honey warned, "You'll end like me, and you _don't_ wanna do that."

Mori said, "If you hadn't fired me, I would've told you to at least use a condom."

'How about not having sex at all?' Haruhi thought.

"I lied. It wasn't even that great," Honey was about to go in full detail.

"Don't," Mori stopped him.

"I can't believe it. You didn't even invite me for a threesome?!" Hikaru yelled.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm too drunk to make sense, okay?" Hikaru said on the verge of tears, "I'm gonna get another bottle for myself."

"Haruhi…" Tamaki began to say.

"Hikaru, wait," Haruhi apologized, "I'm sorry but we weren't gonna-"

"Don't, Haruhi," Hikaru raised his hand up.

'What's with the hand raising that makes people think it's one hundred percent effective?' Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki repeated.

Haruhi snapped, "What, senpai?" The brunette took a moment to look closely at Tamaki. She asked, "Tamaki, are you feeling-" The next thing you know, Haruhi ended up with barf on her shirt.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Haruhi," Tamaki apologized.<p>

"Don't speak please," Haruhi said.

"But you like my sweater, right? It's comfy right?"

"Please shut up," Haruhi said. "You're making it more awkward. I can't believe we were that drunk last night. It's embarrassing because we almost, ya know." Everyone had either blacked out after a while and woke up with major headaches. Everyone just ended up sleeping on the floor or on one of the couches. Haruhi didn't really remembered what happened after Tamaki barfed on her.

"I'm _really_ sorry. For everything," Tamaki said.

Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi, I'm _really_ sorry," the blond repeated.

"Senpai, shut up!" Haruhi snapped, "I'm having a migraine. I haven't drunk so much since college."

"Sorry…"

"And stop apologizing. Goodness, I forgive you."

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

"I just forgive you for barfing on me. Nothing else," Haruhi said. "Everything was just a mistake, starting from when I even came here."

Tamaki asked, "Is everyone still mad at me? For leaving everything behind?"

"Of course," Kyoya said, sitting up from the floor. He groaned in pain.

"Kyoya, I didn't even notice you were here," said Tamaki.

"I was under this pile of blankets, that's why."

"Guys, I'm sorry if I hurt you severely after I left. I really am."

"You think you can say sorry, and everything will go sunshine and rainbows?" Haruhi asked.

"That's what the old me would've thought," Tamaki replied, answering to no one in particular. Suddenly, a loud doorbell rang throughout the mansion. Everyone groaned in pain as they gripped their heads.

"Who the hell could be at the door?" Hikaru asked, still in a pissed mood. He made an effort to get off the couch and answer the door. None of maids were getting the door, apparently.

"Hello Hikaru," Renge greeted. "Kyoya's here, right?"

"How the fuck…?" Kyoya swore some more under his breath.

"Oh, you called Renge over to pick you up or something?" Honey asked, half asleep.

"No, absolutely not," Kyoya said. "I would never call her for help."

"Well, fuck, I'm here," Renge said, pushing past Hikaru. She sniffed the air. The dark blonde commented, "It smells like a hangover in here."

"She's on point," Haruhi said.

"Are you guys serious? I'm all for a male orgy but goodness," Renge said.

"What?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"You guys can't drink so heavily because Kasanoda passed away." Renge said, "It's not the right way to grief and move on."

"May I remind you that no one asked for your opinion, sweetheart?" Kyoya snapped very bitterly, irritated by her surprise appearance. He did not want to be near her right now. "Besides we're not mourning, we're drinking."

"Well, sugar," Renge replied in the same tone. She walked over to him, "If this is how my future husband is gonna turn out, count me out."

"It's just a one time thing," Kyoya snapped again.

"It takes one time for something to become a habit," Renge snapped back. "Kyoya, I'm worried."

"About yourself?"

"Of course," She replied, "but do you really wanna not make a good impression on your sister when we have to go home?"

Renge immediately caught Kyoya's attention, "Pardon?"

"Kyoya, you said you wouldn't any more keep secrets," Renge said, angrily.

Kyoya said as he stood up, "No, wait, rewind back to the sister part."

"You never told me you had a sister! I was so surprised when she and her husband came," Renge said. The dark blonde female continued, "I was even more embarrassed that I didn't know who she freaking was!"

"Wow, you didn't tell her you had a sister?" The twins said, judging and eyeing Kyoya.

"That's sad," Mori commented. Everyone but the bickering couple nodded in agreement.

"I apologize," Kyoya said, scratching the back of his head. "Lower your voice though. I'm having a terrible headache."

"I don't give a damn!" Renge yelled. Everyone groaned again in pain, clutching their heads. "You lied to me, Ootori. I don't do lies in marriage."

"Renge, what do you want me to do?" Kyoya asked.

"Renge," Haruhi caught the other girl's attention, "can you powder your nose with me? In the bathroom?"

"Wha…oh, yes, of course." Renge said as she got a clue. She was still confused though, "Let's go." Haruhi got off the couch, and led Renge to the restroom. Once they got to the bathroom, Haruhi locked the door.

Renge asked, "Uh…Haruhi? I thought we were gonna talk about something."

"We are," the brunette replied in a whisper. "I've been thinking about it. So what doesn't make sense?" It had been made clear that they needed to whisper now.

"Excuse me?"

"Remember? At the funeral?"

Renge asked, "At the funeral?" Renge took a moment to remember, "Oh…that…"

"Renge…what doesn't make sense? Are you and I thinking the same thing?"

"I promised him I wouldn't."

"Promised who? Wouldn't what?"

"Then again, he lied to me." Renge said, "and it doesn't take much to piss me off. Then again, it's for your own good."

"Is 'him' Kasanoda?"

"No…"

"Renge, tell me. I can't be crazy, right?" Haruhi said, "It's either that or the fact I'm beginning to think I caused it."

"What? Why?" asked Renge, alarmed.

"Long story, mostly it's about rejection." The brunette said, "Renge, please tell me. Kasanoda and I were each other's closest friend."

"Then you should know," Renge said.

"Renge, please, I'm begging you."

Renge sighed, "Crazy, insane, a mad woman, you name it and that's what people think of me. Every time I speak my mind, every time I want to do something big for myself. Every time I wanna choose. Surprisingly, I don't wanna get married this fast. I wanted to be scriptwriter, Haruhi. My father just forced this on me. In college, I messed around too much and he just let me stop choosing. Now I have to marry that awful person who's always bringing me down and ridiculing me…" The dark blonde proceeded to burst into tears.

"Renge…I'm sorry." Haruhi said, patting the crying girl on her back, "I won't ask you anymore. You have a lot going on already."

"N-no," Renge said, "you deserve to know what we all know."

"Everyone…knows…? Do you mean what we're thinking is a freaking fact?!" Haruhi asked, alarmed. "K-K-Kasanoda was murdered?! He was really murdered?! Who knew, Renge? Who?"

"Everyone, Haruhi, we're not oblivious dumbasses."

"All the men out there…they know? Do they know who did it?"

"Look, we just know it wasn't really a suicide as everyone's saying. You know us rich people, we like to pretend that nothing is wrong."

"No one…told me? Is it because you guys didn't think you needed to?"

"In the world of the rich, it's not uncommon that people will kill to get what they want or something similar. But you most likely didn't know that, so everyone just thought you probably thought it was really suicide," Renge explained. "No one wanted to tell you the truth because you were already terribly upset. Then again, us wealthy people don't wish to bring up such a subject. It's a dirty topic to touch. We like to tiptoe around it and walk away."

"I deserved to know," Haruhi said.

"Kyoya told me not tell you in fear that you might want to stick your nose into the business of yakuza," Renge said. "So Haruhi, do us a favor. Know, but don't act."

"He was wrongfully murdered, Renge," Haruhi said. "I owe him for all his kindness from high school. I have to do something. I'm not sure if I have the money for it, but maybe I can hire some secret-"

"Know but don't act," Renge repeated.

"But-"

"Know but don't act."

"Renge, that's not right. This is not right!" Haruhi said, unlocking the door.

"Haruhi-" Renge reached out to stop her.

"Hey, you bastards, I've found out!" Haruhi yelled as she ran out.

"Found out what, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"No one wanted to tell me Kasanoda was murdered, huh? No one wanted to tell me I was right? You all knew I was thinking it, but then proceeded to let me think I was crazy. Well, fuck you!" Haruhi yelled, getting a headache but she didn't care.

Kyoya glared at Renge as she came out. She looked down in guilt. "Holy shit," She muttered, "what've I done?"


	3. Surprises

"Oh, is everyone just gonna stay silent?" asked Haruhi, glaring at all the men. They stayed silent, widening their eyes at the brown-haired woman. "So you are, right? Because you want to, right? Do you want keep me thinking I'm just a crazy woman yelling at you guys for no reason? You've wanted to me to think lies all along. I'm so done with your bull." Haruhi sighed as everything stayed the same as if time was frozen.

"Haru-chan…please… calm down…" Honey pleaded.

The woman rolled her brown eyes. Haruhi then looked up at the clock, "You know what? I'm gonna go because the shit you people pull is ridiculous."

"Haruhi, don't leave," Tamaki tried to get up, but almost fell off the couch.

"I'm gonna and I will," Haruhi said. Haruhi tugged on her socks so her feet didn't feel uncomfortable in her sneakers as she put them on. "I'm late for work anyway."

"How are you gonna get there?" The twins asked her.

"Um, walk?" Haruhi replied as if it was obvious, "Ever heard of walking to places?"

"Where are you even going?" Hikaru asked her.

"Work," Haruhi said with a bitter tone.

"Where is that?" Kyoya muttered to himself, "Never mind. I'll find out myself."

"Aren't you gonna at least let us explain ourselves first?" Tamaki asked.

"You've had enough time," the brunette replied with an even more bitter tone. Haruhi checked herself to see if she was ready to go. Before anyone could stop her from leaving, she ran out the door so fast that it was no use. Plus everyone was lazy as heck to even try even if they wanted to chase after her. After Haruhi left, everyone's eyes turned to icily glare at a certain dark blonde.

"I'm…sorry?" Renge said in a way that said she was really unsure if she was.

Kyoya said, "Renge, what the hell? You know what she's gonna try to do now?"

"I'm sorry guys, but Kyoya and I have to go." Renge said, trying to shield herself from the negative atmosphere. "Your family's waiting for us…dear."

"Of course," Kyoya said in a bitter tone, still glaring at Renge. He turned to the men, "I apologize but she's right. We have to leave." Yet his stomach had different idea and reaction. Soon so did the rest as they felt the need to 'let it out'.

* * *

><p>Once the engaged couple got into the limo, the scolding from Kyoya began quicker than Renge expected. His eyes were filled with such anger just like his father's. Him being furious was just scary enough for her. Kyoya looked like as if he was ready to kill somebody, specifically her.<p>

"And that's why, Renge, you should keep your mouth shut because you might end screwing up lives completely," Kyoya said as he finished lecturing.

"Keep my mouth shut? Keep my mouth shut…" Renge repeated in a soft, low voice. She then proceeded to start giggling to herself which did not receive a positive reaction from the male.

"What could you possibly be laughing about, Renge?" Kyoya asked in anger.

"The way you talk to me, the way you try to handle me," Renge paused as she looked out the window. "It's as if I was a wild animal and you were trying to domesticate me."

"Then you should stop acting like one," Kyoya insulted.

"Are you mad at me?" Renge said, "If you are, excellent. Stay that way because I don't give a damn."

"Why are you so difficult?" He snapped.

"I'm difficult because I wasn't raised to be easy," Renge replied.

Her fiancée scowled, "You are insane, Renge. You spilled the beans all because I didn't tell you I had a sister. I told you everything."

"You told me as much as you wanted," the dark blonde snapped. "I was actually going to consider being fine with marrying you. You are very wealthy, handsome, and intelligent. If I wanted, you could afford all the finest things for me like jewelry, cosmetics, and beautiful fashion. But a husband is nothing to me if he does not meet my requirements which includes absolute trust. Because one day during our marriage, I don't want to be like Haruhi. Having to figure out lies for myself that were told by everyone who knew the truth." The woman sighed and checked her pink painted nails.

"Renge-"

"To add to that, it was sad that you couldn't even tell me something as simple as having a sister," Renge said. "Why was that? Did you think something embarrassing would occur if you thought you told me? Well it did. I had to stand there, and be so confused about who the hell she was."

"Renge-"

"You didn't even tell me where the hell you were," Renge continued, ignoring him. "I had to go to several fucking houses to get your ass, Ootori."

Kyoya could feel himself getting a migraine all over again. He interrupted her more loudly, "Renge, I haven't been in contact with her since my senior year in high school. She got married and it was like she was unreachable."

"But you didn't forget about her."

"I didn't think you two would meet so why bother?"

"You're still hiding things from me."

"And that's the beautiful part. You're not supposed to know shit about those things for your own good. We haven't even got married yet, Renge, slow the hell down."

"Slow the hell down?! This whole crap fest flew right past by me. Hell, I don't even remember how fast they told us we were in an arranged marriage."

"Does it matter?" Kyoya cruelly chuckled to himself, "We're in our freaking twenties, and our parents still have a say in lives. Now that's sad." He clutched his head again; his headache was getting worse from all the things going on.

"Kyoya," Renge said out of concern, "when we get home, brush your teeth and make yourself presentable. We're going over to your father's to get with everyone. Right now, just laid down and get some sleep."

"At times, you're bearable," Kyoya muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut and sleep."

* * *

><p>"Hello," Renge greeted, smiling as she shook the older girl's hand, "nice to meet you again."<p>

"It's nice to meet you again too," the older girl smiled back. She sighed in happiness, "Twenty-five and Kyoya's already getting married."

"Fuyumi…" Kyoya trailed off as he walked up to them. He didn't know what to say. It's been so long since he's last saw her, and it just felt so great to have her right in front of him. If he could, he would hug her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"Kyoya," Fuyumi's eyes lit up, "how have you been? What are you doing these days now? Are you healthy? Are you being a good boy? Kyoya, I miss you so-" A brown-eyed, black-haired man interrupted her by clearing his throat. Her eyes suddenly became dull again, "Oh, um, Kyoya, you know my husband…Hiroto Shido."

"Yes, I have. Nice to see you for the second time, Shido-san," Kyoya said suspiciously as he noticed the emptiness in her once bright eyes. He shook hands with Hiroto as Hiroto held his hand out.

"Same to you, Kyoya," Hiroto said as he smiled. "Congratulations to you on your marriage."

"Yes, I hope that at least you're happy during your life-long marriage," Fuyumi said, dully. Hiroto tried to secretly give Fuyumi a look. There was definitely something going on with his sister and that husband of hers, and Kyoya had to figure it out. His eyes moved to looked at his fiancée who looked at him with a knowing look. Renge was a good judge of character. Maybe he needed some help.

* * *

><p>The way the cool breeze was hitting her face and blowing her hair was enough for her to enjoy herself. Sure the customers were needy and whiny at times, but being with the Host Club members had prepared her for that type of attitude. She was just glad she was taking a nice, peaceful break with her best female friend, Mei Yasumura.<p>

Mei Yasumura was an amber-eyed, overly-tanned, bronze-skinned, bleach blonde girl. Mei wore a lot of makeup and also wore fake eyelashes. The blonde was girly, vain, and outspoken. Mei dreamt about being a fashion designer, but put that aside due a certain incident. Mei now worked at a ritzy fashion store, but sometimes she helped out Haruhi at her father's pension. Her father was Misuzu and her parents had been divorced for years. Her hatred for her father was deep because of him leaving the family and becoming a crossdresser like Ranka. It wasn't entirely his fault since her mother-unknown to her-prohibited him from visiting her. Mei used to harshly insult him but since Haruhi reasoned with her, she doesn't disrespect him anymore. At least not in public.

"Haruhi," the bleach blonde called, "are you listening?"

"I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you had a boyfriend yet," Mei asked.

"Mei…"

"I thought you said you were at a party so I thought you hooked up with someone. I mean it's about time."

"Mei, I like being single." Haruhi said, "Besides why are you picking on me? You're single too."

"Hey, we're talking about you right now." Mei said, "I just thought if you were at crazy party, you would do some crazy things."

"It was a fancy party," Haruhi said, "…and my closest school friend died there."

"Holy shit," the blonde responded. "At the party? See, that must've been a crazy ass party."

"Mei!"

"Someone died right?"

"Yeah, he was the host."

"Holy shit!"

"Mei!"

"I'm sorry for your friend, Haruhi, but you gotta admit that's some crazy shit."

"Yeah, but I have a problem." Haruhi said, "You weren't picking up your phone so I have to start from what happened awhile ago at my house. Be prepared because it's gonna be a long story."

Mei commented, "We don't have that long of a break."

"Mei, just be quiet and let me continue," Haruhi said, getting annoyed.

"Mei, Haruhi," a familiar voice called. They turned to see Misuzu as he spoke more, "I'm sorry girls but, Haruhi, I'm gonna have to cut your break short."

"What? Why?" Mei asked angrily. She wanted to comfort Haruhi and know what happened yet her father had come.

"We have a wealthy customer. Haruhi, I think it's that handsome blond male friend of yours." Misuzu said, "Oh how I miss him. He's so beautiful!"

Mei scolded, getting embarrassed, "Dad!"

'He must be talking about Tamaki,' Haruhi thought. She asked, "Could you send him away please?"

Both Mei and Misuzu shouted in surprise, "What?!"

"B-but Haruhi, if he's handsome," the blonde reasoned, "this is your chance for a boyfriend."

"I told you I like being single," Haruhi argued. "In fact, I may stay single for a long time."

Mei said, "Haruhi! Don't tease me like that!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Tamaki. He continued speaking. His eyes met the brunette's, "Haruhi…"

"Senpai, please leave, I'm not in the mood. I don't even want to be in contact with you guys. I never did," Haruhi snapped.

"Haruhi…I just wanted to invite you to come to Ouran Academy this Saturday." Tamaki said, "We're having a celebration on me becoming the chairman since my father's retiring. I understand if you don't want to come."

"I don't," Haruhi said bluntly.

"Oh…okay…I'll go then."

"Wait! You don't stay in a room here and possibly pose for a few nude pictures?" Misuzu offered. Mei glared at the okama.

"No thank you," Tamaki chuckled a little. "I don't want to upset Haruhi with my presence. Farewell, Haruhi."

"Bye," Haruhi replied, not caring.

Soon Tamaki was out of ear reach, and Mei began to speak, "Haruhi! What the hell?! He was the definition of stunning. The definition of handsome. The definition of-"

Haruhi replied bitterly, "To me, he's anything but that."

"You're going," the blonde girl said.

"Mei-"

"I will drag you."

"Mei-"

"It's official! You're going," Mei declared. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to work."

Before the brunette girl could object any further, her friend quickly hurried off. Haruhi sighed, "Has anybody ever heard of 'will' in this world?"

* * *

><p>This was a beautiful moment. Kimiko wished it could stay like this forever. The smell of the plants surrounded her. The sunshine shined bright on her body. The presence of Mori made her less intense about her worries.<p>

"Are you alright?" Mori asked. His face showed no emotion like always.

"I am. I really am." Kimiko replied, smiling. "I'm sorry. I'm just really glad you're here with me."

Mori smiled, "Really?" He was getting a hint of something.

"Yeah, I don't handle negative things like death well," Kimiko told him. "I'm just glad you happened to pass by my family's botanical park."

"I'm glad too," he told her.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, "Mori-senpai, for the past few days…have you hitting on me?" Mori swore that he would've choked on his own spit. He didn't expect Kimiko to be fast forward like that. Kimiko was always known as an agreeable, kind, big-hearted girl. He couldn't believe how blunt she could be.

Now Mori had been trying to make subtle yet obvious romantic advances at the girl. Not because he liked her but because his father had told him that he would need a lover soon or he could forget about continuing to be the heir. Mori's parents were very fond and obsessed over having grandchildren. Seeing his little brother, Satoshi, have a girlfriend made them think that Mori was being a little slow. Honestly, Mori didn't want to find love yet but he didn't want the position of the heir to be given to Satoshi. _That _would go very bad. So when he saw Kimiko, he just decided to use her. Old Mori would've cared about her feelings, but this one didn't. All those years of training would not go to waste.

"Yes."

"Oh…this is awkward…"

"Why?"

"I-I thought you were gay." Silence filled the air as she struck a chord with Mori. His eye twitched, but the silence alone scared her. She apologized, "Senpai, I'm sorry!"

"W-w-why would you think that?"

"During high school, I heard you were always a little harsh when rejecting girls." Kimiko said, "One girl even said that you rejected her because there was already someone you loved…Honey-senpai."

"He's my cousin," Mori reasoned.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Kimiko said. "For a short period of time in middle school, some people thought the twins were gay."

"Their twin brothers," Mori murmured to himself. "Why do people like incest so much?"

"Mori, I'm really sorry." Kimiko said, looking down and playing with her fingers, "I shouldn't have believed such rumors." Mori sighed. Was this the girl he chose?

* * *

><p>"May I help you?" Mei repeated that line for the one thousandth time today as someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see a raven-haired girl.<p>

"Hi," the girl had a soft voice, "can you help me with looking for wedding dresses?" The store Mei worked at was large. It had all kinds of departments.

"Yeah, is there anything you're specifically looking for?" Mei asked.

"Something black or it could just be dark colors," the girl replied.

Mei wanted to give the girl a judgmental look so badly. She was surprised that the customer didn't want anything that was in the category of pastel colors or bright colors or just white. Suddenly, a short honey blond man appeared.

"Uh," his sweat dropped. The man scratched the back of his head, nervously, "Reiko, sugar, you don't want anything normal?" Mei was slightly alarmed. Was this guy even old enough to marry? Was this woman a super cougar?

"I prefer something really dark and gothic, Mitsukuni," Reiko argued. She turned to the blonde girl again, "Can you help me find some please?"

"Sure but I doubt that there are many like that in this store," Mei warned. The couple started following Mei, and also started whispering to each other. Of course, Mei didn't notice.

"Honey, I was at the baby section at the store today." Reiko told him, "There was this woman I talked to shortly and she was also pregnant. She looked familiar though but I can't put my finger on it."

"What did she look like, sweetheart?" Honey asked, curious.

"She was a dark blonde. I couldn't see her eyes though because she was wearing sunglasses."

"Inside the store?"

"Inside the store," his fiancée replied. "She looked really familiar though."

"Who'd she remind you of?"

"I can't remember. That's the problem." Reiko told him, "I had a really bad vibe about her though."

"Maybe it was just some stranger." Honey advised, "Don't stress. It's bad for our baby." The couple smiled at each other.

Reiko said, "Yeah, maybe…hey, I think I see some dark wedding dresses I like." The girl hurried towards the dresses.

"Reiko, sugar plum, no! That's the funeral section!"

* * *

><p>"This party's really nice," Hikaru said as he put his hands in pocket. Everyone was having a good time. Drinking, laughing, smiling…it was something everyone missed at Ouran Academy after Tamaki's departure. Former students were there, and business partners of the Suoh family were there.<p>

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "I can't believe we're back here. You know, in Ouran Academy."

"Yeah…a lot of memories," Hikaru said as he looked around.

"It's kind of tense though."

"Why is that?" Hikaru asked.

"Everyone who was at Kasanoda's party is in here," Kaoru said. "Just makes things a little tense."

"Come on now, Kaoru," Hikaru said. "This is supposed to be a happy event. Let's ignore the bad things."

"You can't ignore them forever," Kaoru said. The twins' eyes met, "Just like you can't ignore your feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Kaoru said. "Your feelings for Haruhi are returning."

"Whatever," Hikaru said, trying to act if it didn't matter to him.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru, let it go, okay? She's not even coming tonight," Hikaru said. "Why are you talking about her?"

"Because Hikaru," Kaoru said, "going to the strip club or the bar is not going to solve all your problems."

"Okay but what about you, huh?" Hikaru snapped, "If you're so concerned about my love and social life, what about yours?"

"I'm just worried about you, Hika," Kaoru said with concern in his voice.

"Well, don't. I'm the older brother here, and I will always be." Hikaru told him, "I'm the one who's supposed to be looking out for you."

"We're siblings," Kaoru said. "We look out for each other."

A voice called them, "Hitachiins?" They sighed. Didn't anyone know they had separate and different names?

"Hey Momoka," they greeted. They were slightly annoyed at her appearance. They didn't like unwanted company in their little world.

"Hi," Momoka said, smiling. "I didn't get to see you much at the last party. Wow, you've both grown up to be so handsome." Then again, compliments were very much appreciated by the Hitachiin twins.

"Thank you, Momoka," the twins said, smiling also. Momoka was still polite and nice as ever.

There was a short period of awkward silence. "I wonder when Tamaki-senpai is gonna appear," Momoka said. "His entrances and presence always made an impression on everyone."

"Yeah…" the twins agreed as they remembered.

"Not to be nosy but…do you know why Tamaki-senpai left?" asked Momoka. She sighed as she continued, "It's just that him leaving made such terrible impact on everybody so I wonder…why he even left…" Momoka was also still curious as ever.

"We're still asking ourselves that, Momoka," Hikaru replied.

"Let's just hope this party raises our spirits up after all that's happened," Momoka said. The twins nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"This room…it's so dusty…it's like no one's walked in here for years," Tamaki said to no one in particular. He coughed as he felt dust particles enter his mouth. The room he was in was dark. It's vibe was so gloomy, and the room was very dirty. There were dust bunnies and huge dust balls everywhere. The paint was even peeling off, and there were cracks on its walls. Tamaki kept walking around until he reached the windows. He slid his finger on it, and his finger was immediately covered with a coat of dust. Tamaki sighed. This room had been untouched. This room had not been entered in. This room had been a host club's room. What had happened to Music Room #3?<p>

A ray of light shined on Tamaki as he heard its now creaky doors open. He heard a familiar female voice, "Tamaki, what are you doing in this disgusting room? Come out, it's time for the announcements."

His eyes and voice were dull once again, "Yes dear."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we got here," Mei said, excited. "I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind that I came."<p>

"Number one, he's _not _my boyfriend for the last time. Goodness, do you hear anything I say?" Haruhi said, "Number two, there was an invitation in my mailbox. Another on front of my door, another on my bedroom pillow, and another in my sinks. So I think we had a lot of help knowing where this party was." They walked in, and all eyes were on Haruhi again. Whispers filled the room. They were probably like this because of her outburst at the funeral. Nevertheless, Haruhi didn't care. She didn't even care to be here. She wouldn't be here if Mei hadn't broken into her house through the window and forced her to get dressed and come.

"Wow, why are they staring at you?" Mei asked, "Were you actually popular at your high school? Not to be mean, but I find that hard to believe. Oh wait, didn't you tell me you were a host or something? That explains it." Haruhi narrowed her eyes at Mei. "What? What did I say?"

"Whatever," Haruhi said. "I just want to stay here for a short time, and then leave. Unless the food here is really good because this time, I brought a bag to stuff it all in." Suddenly, Haruhi heard her name being called from all sorts of directions. She turned to each one seeing, Kyoya and Renge, the twins and Momoka, Honey and Reiko, Mori and Kimiko walking towards her.

"Crap, I really didn't want to attract attention," Haruhi said.

"Are you grateful now that I picked out your dress?" Mei said. In response, the brunette narrowed her brown eyes at her again. Mei shrugged it off, "Whether you like it or not, the previous choice was horrendous." Soon, the whole group reached Haruhi.

"Haruhi, we didn't think you'd come," Kaoru said.

"Who's your friend, Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm Mei," the blonde introduced herself, "nice to meet you."

"You too," Hikaru flashed a lopsided smile. Mei flashed a charming smile of her own.

Haruhi was about to say something, but she was interrupted by a loud voice. Everyone turned to see an aged Mr. Suoh, Tamaki's father, on top of the stairs with a smile on his face. Tamaki was standing next to him, smiling also. He greeted everyone and thanked them for coming.

"Today, I am sad to say that I must retire from my position as chairman of Ouran Academy." Mr. Suoh announced, "Yet today, I am proud to say that my son will take over the position as chairman of the school." Loud clapping followed after he stopped speaking.

Tamaki began to speak as the clapping died down, "I am also proud. My goals for a better future for Ouran Academy are great. In my years of being a chairman, I hope to make an excellent one. I hope I bring many great and positive changes to this school. This school is almost like home sweet home. There are so many great memories here that I've never forgotten. There are so many people here that I've never forgotten." Tamaki paused, "I promise you that I will try my absolute best for this school."

'Hasn't he broken enough promises?' Haruhi thought. She almost wanted to cry. His speech touched her heart.

"I also have an announcement," a female voice was heard. As she stepped out the shadows, the female revealed to be Éclair Tonnerre. Correction: Éclair Tonnerre _Suoh_. Gasps and whispers were heard throughout the room as she revealed herself.

"What the hell?!" Haruhi said angrily to the group, "No one told me she was gonna be here."

"Don't look at us," Renge said with the same amount of shock. "We didn't know either."

Éclair continued after everyone quieted down. She said with a smile, "I would like to happily announce that I, Éclair Tonnerre Suoh, am pregnant." Everyone gasped again. Whispers filled the room rapidly, and most people clapped and cheered. The remaining people, who the former members of the Host Club, just stood there as if they were frozen. All sorts of emotions came rushing back to them: Anger, hatred, shock. It was as if as the world outside of them had not existed anymore. They were in a world of absolute absence. They were in bodies, minds, and souls filled with anger, hatred, and shock.

"Oh, I see, Haruhi…he's not your boyfriend because he's already married," Mei said. "Wait a minute, is it his child in her stomach though? I don't mean to question her fidelity but…"

"Are you guys okay?" Kimiko asked with concern. "It's like you're absolutely frozen."

"Mitsukuni," Reiko took his hand in hers and tugged it. "That's the girl I saw at the store. She's the one."

"Renge," Momoka said with worry, "do you know what's wrong with them?"

"To them," Renge tried to explain. "It's not exactly the best news." Renge returned to trying to snap her fiancée out of it.

Somehow, amongst the large crowd, Éclair's blue eyes met Haruhi's brown ones. Those blue eyes had an evil glint in them. Éclair flashed a mocking, cruel smirk at the brunette. Éclair rubbed her stomach. She then turned to Tamaki, brought his face to hers, and kissed him. That made Haruhi crack. Our heroine felt the salty, wet tears roll down her cheeks. Hikaru noticed and tried to wrap his arms around her for comfort, but she ran out as fast as she could. Haruhi Fujioka had pride like everyone else. Haruhi Fujioka would not let Éclair Tonnerre Suoh see her cry.


	4. Tamaki's Party and Baby News

**Okay, I thought I should mention that Mei Yasumura is also a manga-only character like Reiko. Now you can read on. Sorry for the awkward interruption.**

* * *

><p>"I guess we only have three words to say," Hikaru said.<p>

"What-"

"The-"

"Fuck?!"

Everyone else looked at Kaoru, Hikaru, and Renge. The women in the group, except Renge, gaped at them. They didn't understand the depth of the situation very clearly.

"Why are you guys like this? We should be happy for them," Momoka said.

"Oh god," Hikaru rubbed his temples, "please stop talking, Momoka."

Mei tried to say, "Um, guys-"

"No, Momoka's right," Kimiko defended. "Tamaki and his wife are having a baby. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"It's wrong on so many different levels," Kaoru said.

Mei tried again, "Guys-"

"But why?" Reiko asked, "I can feel a bad vibe from her, but how bad is she?"

"_Very_ bad," Mori replied.

"Guys-" Mei put up her hands in defeat and sighed. She chose to just stick to the current subject. "Maybe you guys are exaggerating, or maybe she's changed," Mei suggested.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Hikaru snapped, "That's right. Nobody but Haruhi's little friend. If you had a friendship like Haruhi has with the former Host Club members, then we could talk and you would understand." Renge cleared her throat. Hikaru added, "You count too, Renge. You were our self-proclaimed manager after all. Plus you know what Éclair Tonnerre is all about."

"Oh, so all of a sudden, I'm not worthy? I don't have that great of relationship with Haruhi?" Mei asked, offended. She squinted at Hikaru in a challenging way.

"That's right, Blondie."

"Oh, I was just checking since I remember the time she told me you weren't exactly great friends either. Ya know, during high school and all. Especially nowadays," Mei said.

Hikaru began to say, "Wha-"

"Plus, have you noticed that she's gone?" Mei pointed out. The men widened their eyes, and the women gasped in surprise.

"What the-why didn't you mention it earlier?" Hikaru asked.

"I tried," Mei said, "but you all were too busy having that conversation about Éclair Tonnerre."

"Excuse me," a feminine voice said. Mori moved out of the way since he was blocking the female. The female turned out to be Éclair herself. You could see the blue-eyed, dark blonde twirl her binoculars with her thin fingers. Éclair continued, "I couldn't help but hear my name."

"Speak of the devil," Renge muttered, crossing her arms. Suddenly, Tamaki walked up next to his wife. Renge continued, rolling her eyes, "and its demon."

"Éclair, you've met my friends before, right?" Tamaki asked nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yes," Éclair said, "and I must say, my stay here had been very pleasant." Renge scowled in her mind. She forcibly yet subtly grabbed Kyoya's hand.

"Your stay here brought a fate quite unexpected," Kyoya said, smiling. Behind the glare of his glasses, his eyes said something different from his smile.

Éclair asked with a smile of her own, "Oh really? If I'm correct, you're Kyoya Ohtori. Tamaki told me a lot about you. He's told me a lot about all of you. It's like he never shuts up about it." Her fake smile grew, and her tone of bitterness increased. Éclair looked at everyone, and soon her eyes stopped on Reiko. "Didn't we meet before? At the baby section?"

"Yes," Reiko replied, smiling at the blue-eyed woman a little.

"I'm assuming the one you're clutching is your husband?" Éclair asked.

"…" Reiko just smiled. The raven-haired woman's smiles were just out of kindness. Reiko really didn't have good feeling about Éclair. She felt it in her stomach…or maybe it's just nausea. Reiko suddenly felt a little queasy and nervous as all eyes were set on her.

Mei could see Reiko's discomfort so she changed the subject. "Well, I'm pretty sure Tamaki didn't say anything about me." Mei said, "He doesn't know me."

"Are you one of the wives?" Éclair asked.

"Nope, I'm Mei. I'm just a friend of Haruhi's," Mei replied.

"Oh," Éclair said with a tone of disgust.

"Wait, you said you're a friend of Haruhi's?" Tamaki asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah," The bleach blonde answered, "you just repeated what I just said."

"So Haruhi did come? She's here?" Tamaki asked, getting hopeful.

Mei nodded as she replied, "Yeah."

"Where is she?" Tamaki quickly asked.

Éclair pouted a little and narrowed her eyes. She held onto her binoculars tightly. She told Tamaki, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll show up somewhere sometime later. Don't worry about that commoner girl."

"Commoner?" Mei asked, mouthing to Hikaru.

"It's a thing," Hikaru mouthed back.

"Where is she?" Tamaki asked again, ignoring Éclair.

"The restrooms."

"The cafeteria."

"In the hallways."

They all replied in different answers than the person next to them. Everyone except Éclair looked at each other confused.

"Does no one know where she is?" asked Tamaki, who was panicking a little.

"No, we do," Renge responded quickly. "Don't worry, we do."

"Where is she then?" Tamaki repeated. Then the blond man noticed something, "Hey, where did Hikaru and Haruhi's friend go?" Everyone except Éclair bothered to look around them, but no one knew.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, wait! Slow down!" A certain overly-tanned blonde pleaded, "I can't take much more of this."<p>

"I can't. I need to keep on going." Hikaru replied, "Try and keep up. You don't have to-"

"I'm going to come with you," Mei snapped. "Slow down, Hikaru! I don't want to get too hot and sweaty."

"You don't have to-" Mei clutched his arm, and Hikaru groaned in response. Mei let a breath.

"Do you feel good now?" Hikaru asked, irritated.

"Yeah," Mei smiled, "I can feel a breeze coming out from the windows."

"Good," The redhead said with bitterness. "Now if you let me go, I can continue to try to find Haruhi." The two were in the middle of a hallway.

"_We _can continue to try to find Haruhi," Mei corrected.

"I don't want you slowing me down," Hikaru snapped.

"I'm not!"

"Why is it taking you so long to catch up then?"

"I'm in heels, dammit," The blonde said, "and I feel like my dress is too tight."

"A girl shouldn't be in a dress like that," Hikaru said.

"Huh?"

"It's too beautiful and probably _way_ below your size for you," he insulted.

"Ugh, I should slap you for that," Mei said, nearly stomping her right foot down. "Why are you such an asshole to me?"

"Be quiet," Hikaru said as he bended down to her waist. "Let me help you there." He examined it a little. Mei was wearing a turquoise, belted chiffon dress. "Stop fidgeting," He told her, gripping her waist. Hikaru loosened the belt a bit, "Got it. Feel more comfortable?"

"Yeah," Mei said. "Thank you." An awkward silence passed by as Hikaru kept staring at her curves. "You can get up now. We have to search for Haruhi, remember?"

"Right," he started blushing a little at how awkward he made it, "um, sorry about insulting you before. I lied."

"I know you did," Mei said. "Now let's continue, but wait. We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Where in this school do you think Haruhi would run off to?"

"The caféteria?"

Mei raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"That woman is gluttonous," Hikaru defended.

"Okay, that could be a possibility on our list but think harder."

"Are you gonna think about it too though?"

"No, this is my first time coming here."

"Right…" Hikaru said. "How about…the former host club room?"

"You think she'd be there?"

"It's still a possibility," Hikaru said. "Let's put it into action."

* * *

><p>Haruhi wanted to look away, but it was hard to. Her big brown eyes couldn't help but stick to the horrible scene. It had been eight years since she had last been in here. After a few days after Tamaki's departure, Haruhi had made sure to pass by the room several times every week. She knew no one dared to go in there, or even touch the doors. One time she tried to, but Kyoya had been somewhere near her and spotted her. When Haruhi almost touched the doorknob, she swore Kyoya had given her most uncomfortable glare even if it was under his glasses. In response, she awkwardly drew back and softly apologized even though he couldn't hear her since he was far away.<p>

Back on topic, Haruhi didn't think that the room would stay untouched for very long. She thought someone was at least going to go in, or at least clean up the room once in awhile. If she squinted, Haruhi see cobwebs forming in the corners of the room.

"This room…it's so cold…and no one has at least stepped in here?" Haruhi asked out loud, rubbing her arms as she felt a cold breeze come in from the windows. Soon, the silence was shattered by people bickering.

"What are you doing here?" Was that Hikaru?

"Why shouldn't I be here? It's my school." Was that Tamaki?

"But what are you doing in this exact spot?" Hikaru snapped in fustration.

"I'm looking for Haruhi," Tamaki replied back in the same tone.

"Why? Did you finally decide that you care?"

"I've always cared about her."

"Fellas, let's take some time to calm down a bit." Was that Mei?

"Look, I know what you're doing Suoh."

"And what is that, Hikaru?"

"You're trying to win her heart, but you won't win against me!" Wait, what did Hikaru just say? This conversation was getting somewhere. It was probably going to get very heated, but Haruhi did not want to come out. Didn't they understand that she needed to be alone sometimes?

"I beg to differ," Tamaki taunted. "Have you ever gotten so close to her like I did that one night?"

"Oo, what happened 'that one night'?" Damn Mei and her curiousity.

"You threw up on her," Hikaru reminded. "Should I also remind you that you have a pregnant wife, Suoh?"

"I still love Haruhi."

"You can't have both, and you definitely can't have her."

"I have a better chance than you ever will."

"Do you like to lie to yourself, Suoh?"

"Admit, Hitachiin," Tamaki said, "I'm better than you in romance. After all, I've never left Haruhi alone in a thunderstorm."

Haruhi heard Mei yell, "Hikaru no, stop!" Haruhi suddenly ran out in time to see Hikaru throw a punch while Tamaki dodged and tripped the other man. The two men began to wrestle on the floor trying to punch, choke, and just do any violent action.

"You fucking idiots!" Haruhi yelled, running towards them, "Stop it already!" It seemed like the two didn't even hear the brunette girl as they kept fighting.

"There they are!" shouted a familiar voice who turned out to Renge. She was hurrying towards the two along with the others.

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. They froze in their places. All eyes were on Haruhi. Haruhi ran over to the two men quickly-as she could in heels. She pulled them apart, with their eyes still on her.

"Are you hurt?" Haruhi asked, checking each boy's face.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru and Tamaki trailed off.

"Haruhi," Mei spoke up, "Hikaru and I were looking for you. You ran away."

"I wanted to be alone," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi," Tamaki sat up, "I was looking for you too."

"Why?" Haruhi glared as she snapped.

Renge explained, "Yeah, we tried to distract him but it didn't really work."

"I didn't think he would get scared at the mention of the fact that Nekozawa was near," Reiko murmured. Honey patted his fiancée's back comfortingly.

"Haruhi," Tamaki took Haruhi's hand in his.

She snatched it away quickly. "Don't, senpai," The brunette said. "I just came over here to stop everything and to see if you guys were seriously hurt." Haruhi stood up. A look of sadness yet anger crossed her face, "Tell me the truth. Do I come off as easy to everyone?"

"Haru-chan, why would you-" Honey asked.

"Tamaki, Hikaru, I heard what you freakin' said," Haruhi said. "You guys need to know something, okay? I'm not some prize at a festival. You cannot 'win me over'."

"Haruhi-" Hikaru began to say.

"Shut up! I'm speaking," Haruhi snapped. She turned to Tamaki, "I was super drunk, okay? You literally threw up on me. To add to that, I was in deep mourning and guilt over Kasanoda's death. Give me a break. I hardly even remember that night, and I'm surprised that you do. Don't try to use it as some bragging right."

"Haruhi, I'm really sorry," Tamaki apologized.

"It's too late to be sorry," Haruhi said. "It was too late when you broke your promise to me and married that bitch you call your wife." Haruhi glared at everyone except Mei, "It's too late when no one stood up for me when everyone made fun of me because of my background. It was too late when you guys passed by me when I broke down crying on some days. For your information, your pity looks didn't do shit to help me."

"Haruhi, we apologize for that but don't you think it's time to let go? It's been several years," Kyoya said.

"How can I forget something that's affected the entire direction of my life so much?" Haruhi said, "Just because you've mastered the skill, Kyoya, doesn't mean I will."

"Excuse me?" Kyoya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Actually, I'm wrong. It's all of you rich bastards that have mastered this skill," Haruhi said. "Every fucking time something happens, you wanna shrug it off and act like it's no big deal. Well, I guess you can afford to do that when your money can cover it up."

"Haruhi," Momoka stopped. "I'm afraid you have the wrong perception of us."

"No, I got it right down to the core," Haruhi said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sick of it. You don't have to scream out to world. Hell, get a therapist if you need to. God knows you people need it."

"Haruhi, it doesn't work like that," Renge said. "Every time, we try to voice our thoughts…it's like we get blocked out by a sound proof wall. Sometimes, letting it out gets us in toxic situations."

"You know what? I don't know why I even bother to care," Haruhi said. "Now listen to me for once, I'm going back to my normal life and I don't want to see any of you again."

"Haruhi!" Kaoru said, "You should be lucky that we still even care."

"I don't want you to," Haruhi snapped. "Come on, Mei."

"Going already?" Haruhi wished she hadn't heard that.

"Yes," Haruhi said as she faced her enemy when she turned around. "Congratulations on the baby of yours. I hope it doesn't turn out to be as devilish as you." As the brunette walked past her, Haruhi pushed Éclair off by her shoulder causing the blonde to stumble back a bit. Éclair scowled.

Éclair asked, "Bitter because I stole your boyfriend?"

"Bitter because you ruined lives," Haruhi said, not turning around and with Mei following.

* * *

><p>A year had passed since Haruhi had communicated with everyone from Ouran. Things had happened since the party. Haruhi had received an invitation for Honey's wedding a month after the party. Honey was bearable and she didn't miss something big as his wedding. Haruhi went but in disguise so she could not be detected easily. She stayed for a short time though. She congratulated Honey and Reiko, and she even got a gift bag. In her gift bag was fancy tuna which made the brunette very happy.<p>

She had also started dating Arai three months ago. It was a surprise to her that he had such a long term crush on her, and she still didn't noticed all these years. He had asked her out when he came to make a delivery at her job on her 24th birthday. So far, the relationship had been very smooth. Arai was the best-and only-boyfriend she ever had.

As always, Ranka always called Haruhi every day. He did his usually father-daughter checkups even though Haruhi kept reminding him that she was in her 20s.

Her job was good to her as always. Even though there were bad days, Haruhi couldn't help but wear a smile on her face. Especially on the days where Mei came to help out.

Ah, yes, life was good to her nowadays. She'd rather have this one than another.

"Haruhi, can you take some towels upstairs to Room 300? My back is killing me," Misuzu said, handing off some towels to Haruhi.

"Yes, Misuzu," Haruhi obeyed as she took the white, clean towels.

"Oh, I forget about how you're so sweet and good to me," Misuzu said. Misuzu pinched Haruhi's cheeks, much to the young girl's annoyance. "I should give you a raise but I don't feel like it today."

"Of course," Haruhi murmured.

"What?" Misuzu asked, not hearing her.

"I'm taking these towels upstairs," Haruhi said as she felt her sweat drop.

* * *

><p>"Room 300, Room 300," Haruhi repeated to herself. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't forget. Unfortunately, that resulted her in not focusing enough to cause her bump into someone.<p>

"Ouch!" They both said as they rubbed their foreheads.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I wasn't-" Haruhi looked up, "R-Reiko?!"

"Haruhi? Haruhi!" Reiko smiled, "It's been so long. How've you been?"

"What are you doing here, Reiko?" Haruhi asked, "Is Honey with you?"

"Of course," Reiko replied. "We stopped here just for a meal since we came back from a trip. I just had to use the restroom."

"How are you guys?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh we're both fine," Reiko said. Silence passed by. The raven-haired girl spoke again, "I gave birth five months ago. The birth was premature but the baby turned out just fine."

Haruhi was actually surprised herself that a gasp came out of her mouth. She grinned, "Boy or girl?"

"It's a he," Reiko replied with a grin. "His name is Takeo."

"I see," Haruhi said. "Well, congratulations. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you," Reiko said. Silence passed again. The ravenette spoke again, "Look, Haruhi, I need to tell you something. There's a ru-" Suddenly they heard the mother's name being called. They turned to see Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"How long does it take you to go to the bathroom?" Honey asked. He held a baby carrier which, of course, had a small baby in it who kept fidgeting and making cute little noises. Honey's eyes widened to see Haruhi, "Haruhi? Hi Haru-chan, it's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Hello, Honey-senpai," Haruhi greeted back. "I heard about the precious baby boy."

"Yes, you wanna see him?" Honey held him up close to Haruhi. The baby was handsome. He had a several strands of dark brown hair. The baby also had big, brown eyes just like his father. Takeo was wearing a long-sleeved purple shit with demin jeans and white socks.

"He's adorable," Haruhi complimented, smiling at Takeo. "Are you thinking of passing Usa-chan down to him?"

"No," Honey said, a bit darkly, "it'll only soften him."

"Honey…" Haruhi trailed off. She thought, 'Poor Honey. Raised to think that males can't like feminine things, and now he's going to raise a child with that mindset too.'

"S-"

"I'm sorry, Honey, but I just remembered I have to take these towels to a room." Haruhi said, "I really have to go. I hope I see you guys sometime. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Honey and Reiko replied. The married couple looked at each other in worry.

* * *

><p>Haruhi knocked on the door of Room 300. No answer. She knocked again. The doorknob didn't move, and she didn't hear any sound inside. Was this a joke? Did the person get impatient and leave? She knocked again. Still no answer. Haruhi decided to go in. Room 300 would need fresh towels anyway. Haruhi got out some keys, and unlocked the door. She walked in.<p>

"Ah!" Haruhi yelled, dropping the towels and covering her brown eyes. Unfortunately, going in was a big mistake for her. Haruhi had just walked into a couple making out the bed. The woman was in pink lingerie while the man was fully clothed. What made it worse was that the two were no strangers to her.

"Haruhi?!" a female voice said.

"Is that you…Renge?" Haruhi asked, still having her eyes covered with her hand.

"Kyoya, give me your shirt so I can cover myself," Renge said.

"Fine," he said with a little disappointment in his voice.

'My god,' Haruhi thought, 'I never thought I'd see Kyoya Ootori so horny and basically swallowing a girl's face off.'

"You can look now," Renge said. Haruhi uncovered her eyes to see a blushing Renge and a horny Kyoya, kissing Renge's neck like crazy. "Kyoya! We have a guest!" Renge scolded, pushing him off, "Sorry, he's had a little bit to drink."

"Wow, I didn't think you guys were in love…"

Kyoya replied, "Well, not exactly, we're just horny." Renge nodded in agreement. An awkward silence filled the air.

Haruhi bent down to pick up the towels, "Oh, um, sorry for dropping the towels."

"Don't worry about it," Renge said. "I just can't believe we're seeing you here. We didn't expect this."

"Me either," Haruhi murmured.

"Haruhi, I'm actually glad to see you," Kyoya said.

"Oh, you wouldn't be glad to see me anyways?"

"So as I was saying," Kyoya ignored Haruhi's question. "It seems that we have a problem. Now, this is going to piss you off but-"

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"It's about Tamaki and Éclair."

"Kyoya!"

"Now hear me out," Kyoya said. "It may be possible that Éclair has been leading us all on."

"What do you mean?"

Kyoya sighed and replied, "Éclair may be faking her pregnancy." Haruhi dropped the towels again in shock.


	5. Kidnapped For 2nd Time

"Are you sure he hasn't had too much to drink?" Haruhi asked as she bended down to pick the towels up.

"Haruhi," Renge said with a warning tone.

"Okay, okay," Haruhi said. "I just don't see how this is relevant to me."

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked, "Don't you want to reveal her secret?"

"Why do you need me?" Haruhi asked. "Have you ever tried to tell him?"

Kyoya sighed as he scratched his head little. He spoke, "He won't believe me without proof."

"Then get proof," Haruhi said, laying their towels on a dresser. "How do you even know if she's lying? You did say she _may be_ faking it. It doesn't mean she is."

"Haruhi, I'm a doctor," Kyoya said.

"Are you a pediatrician?" Haruhi asked. "Even you are, I still don't want fall for your host club tricks again."

"Host club tricks? What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked.

"That thing you guys always do," Haruhi tried to explain. "It's when you somehow involve me into your stupid shenanigans, and I'm not falling for it again."

"Haruhi, this is adult life." Kyoya said with impatience, "We're not in high school anymore."

"Well I bet you guys still treat it like it is," Haruhi said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to return to other work."

"Don't leave!" Renge said as she ran quickly enough to block the door. "Please Haruhi, we beg you…"

"No, just no!" Haruhi started shouting, "Please, d-don't ruin things for me. Can't you people just leave me alone and stop ruining things for me?! My life is great right now, and I prefer it to be that way. I have a nice job, a nice place to live-" Renge snorted, and Kyoya lowered his head to hide his smirk. Haruhi glared at them and cleared her throat. She continued speaking, "A great boyfriend that I may fall in love with soon, and-"

"Aw, you fell in love?" Renge asked. She smiled sadly, "I wish I was given the chance to do that. Here I am, making out with a man because I have to practice on how to kiss him at my wedding and not grimace or throw up." Kyoya lifted his head to glare at Renge.

"Same to you, Renge," Kyoya said. "Kissing you is like eating bullshit."

"Screw you, Kyoya."

Haruhi muttered, "Wow, a year and you guys still don't get along."

"Yet we're great at acting like we do," Renge said, proudly.

"Okay, so we get the point. You have a nice life right now." Kyoya said, "But we're just asking you to do one simple thing-"

"Nope but that's how it starts. One simple thing and shit blows up in my face," Haruhi said. "I did one simple thing as accidentally break a vase. I did one simple thing as going to Kasanoda's party. And we all know how those one simple things ended up into."

"Plus proving that Éclair Tonnerre's pregnancy is fake is not exactly simple," Renge said.

"Whose side are you on, Renge?" Kyoya asked.

"The side that wants to get away from you," Renge said.

"Says the one that's in my shirt," Kyoya retorted.

"Says the one who doesn't look better than me in his shirt," She retorted back. He sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. He looked at the two women.

"I'm gonna go," Haruhi said awkwardly. "You two need to work out your relationship problems. Assuming you're going to have a child together, it's best that you learn to get along."

"Don't take another step," Kyoya said.

"Is that a threat?" Haruhi asked. She slightly lied, "Because I'm not scared of you anymore."

"That's cute and impossible," Kyoya said with a slight smirk.

"Let me out, Renge," Haruhi said, feeling her fear rising.

"I don't want you to go, Haruhi," Renge said with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

Haruhi suddenly hugged and pleaded, "But Renge, h-he's gonna h-hurt me."

"He won't hurt you." Renge said, "I prom-woah!" Renge had fallen down on the ground. Haruhi had grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, opened the door, and ran out as quickly as she could.

"What the-how could you fall for that?!" Kyoya snapped.

"I'm sorry. My senses dulled for a moment," Renge said. "I just miss her so much."

"We'll catch her," Kyoya took out his cell phone and dialed numbers. "We always do."

* * *

><p>"I hate you rich bastards!" Haruhi yelled as she ran from the police force. She pushed things like tables, chairs, and trash cans to slow the police down, but it didn't seem to affect them at all. All the guests at the pension were wide-eyed, shocked, and scared at the display of a police force chasing a brunette maid. Did Haruhi jinx her luck? Did Haruhi do something to the universe to make it hate her guts? She seemed to be the unluckiest person in the world right now. Was it because she said no to Kyoya Ohtori and that's why he had his police force chase after her like wild animals? Goodness, she needed to get to somewhere safe before she lost a freakin' leg.<p>

"Haruhi! In here!" She heard a familiar voice called. Haruhi turned her head to see her boyfriend, Arai, in his car, waving his arm frantically at her.

"Arai?!" Haruhi asked disbelievingly as she began to run towards him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Do we really have time to answer questions?" Arai asked.

"Right," Haruhi said, "I'm coming!" To be honest, Haruhi was hesitant to get into the car. Not because of Arai, but because of where he appeared to be sitting. 'The way the car is positioned makes it look like he's in the upfront passenger seat,' she thought. 'Oh, who cares? I'm running from the cops for goodness' sake.' As soon as she reached the car, she quickly opened the door and got in.

Haruhi began to speak as soon as she stopped panting, "Arai, I-hey, for a moment, I thought _you_ were driving."

"Nah," Arai said, "it's just some guy."

"Some guy, Arai?" Haruhi asked, getting worried. "Arai, who is he?"

"He said you were in trouble. First I doubted him, but now…"

"Arai! Who is he?!" Haruhi demanded, shouting.

"Calm down, honey," Arai said. "You don't remember him? 'Cause I do. He's one of your old friends."

"Arai…" Haruhi now noticed how high the car ceiling was. The driver turned around to reveal himself as Mori. Mori's face remained emotionless. He turned right back around to focus on the road.

"Arai…Arai!"

"Haruhi, calm down. I know things are overwhelming, but your friend is going to help u-" Her boyfriend was interrupting by a white cloth being forced upon his mouth. His eyes closed and he fell into deep slumber immediately.

"All for some damn fake pregnancy, Mori?!" Haruhi yelled, breathing heavily. She turned to the left door and tried to open it but of course, it was locked. Haruhi swatted and slapped Mori's hands away as he tried to the white cloth to her mouth. Haruhi repeatedly tried to kick the windows, but it was no use. As Mori tried to get closer, she tried to punch, scratch, and kick him. But when Mori reached a red light, he pinned the girl down from the front seat and forced the cloth on her too.

* * *

><p>'Wow, they've really outdone themselves,' Haruhi thought. She shifted uncomfortably in her position.<p>

"Keep still," a male voice said.

Haruhi squeaked as she felt a blade against her arm.

"Keep quiet," a male voice told her in a harsher tone.

A tear rolled down Haruhi's cheek as she felt her heart beat faster. She kept still. She kept quiet. Haruhi was tied up with rough rope around her wrists and ankles and a tight, white, gas-free cloth around her eyes and mouth. Parts of her body ached, her mouth almost felt dry, and her eyes stung. Were her high school friends willing to go this far? If so, she needed to move out of the continent-no, hemisphere-if she ever got free.

Suddenly, she felt her the rope fall from her wrists and then from her ankles.

"Damn dumbass tied it too tight," she heard the voice mutter. Then she felt the white cloths loosen and untie. "Up," the voice ordered.

She stood up and looked at the man. An alarmed expression crossed her face, "I thought you were Mori."

"I'm not," he replied.

"Well, obviously," Haruhi said. She turned around and that was a mistake. Because who Haruhi saw was someone she didn't ever want to see again. Someone she loathed. Someone she nearly wanted to bury alive. One of the main causes that her previous life was in such destruction. Who was it, you ask? Shizue Suoh. Yes, Shizue Suoh was sitting at desk that was a little far away from Haruhi.

"You…"

"Hello Haruhi Fujioka. My name is Shizue Suoh," the old woman introduced.

"I know who you are," Haruhi said, standing still. She wanted to run, but knew that it would end up badly.

Shizue said, "Well now, we're off to an okay start." She smiled at the cigarettes and lighter at the corner her desk. She told the brunette, "My late husband loved to smoke. Looking at them make me happy."

"What do you want from me?" Haruhi asked. She wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

Shizue smiled, "Straight to the point. I like that." Then the old woman grimaced and continued, "But I don't like you."

"We both don't like each other." Haruhi said in a more demanding tone, "What do you want from me?"

"Ha, I also like bluntess," Shizue said in a tone that sounded like she was mocking Haruhi. "What I want from you is to stay away from my grandson."

"Me staying away from your grandson is not a problem," Haruhi said.

"That's great. Then we shall have no-"

"Your grandson staying away from me is," Haruhi finished.

Shizue narrowed her brown eyes. She said, "My grandson is a happily married man."

"He told me that he's married before, but he also told me he's not happily married."

"Listen, you little slut," Shizue spoke in a more threatening tone. "I don't want your slutty commoner ass around my grandson and his wife. They're about to have a child together and form the perfect family. He's been after you for too long. I thought the pregnancy would make him stop trying to contact you. That filthy child was so damn eager to update you and your dumbass gang about how his life was going. Called you insolent people his family. I've been working too long to form his _actual_ family into a perfect one."

"My slutty commoner ass heard that she was faking it," Haruhi said.

"Of course she is," Shizue said. "She's a high-maintenance, infertile whore who's always throwing herself at him. I almost considered forcing you to bare his child in secret, and pretend she was the mother. At the time, I was in a very desperate and vulnerable position. Ha, can you imagine commoner blood in this family?"

"You knew I wouldn't have done it. You know what? You should be the one to stay away from people," Haruhi said.

"Shut it, commoner," Shizue said. The old woman seemed highly irritated and stressed. She said, "I know what those Host Club boys are doing. They better quit it or someone's getting hurt. You, on the other hand, are a bit of a good girl. You know what business is yours, and what business isn't."

"You…" Haruhi stepped closer to the desk.

Shizue ignored Haruhi and continued, "That's why I offering you a deal. Take this." Shizue slid forward a check, "Get the hell out of Japan and never come back. Don't go to France. Go anywhere but Japan and France. I don't care what you do with the rest of the money. Just don't be here."

"You…" Haruhi reached the desk.

"You want to have a peaceful life, right? Take this chance and go."

Haruhi eagerly snatched the check and examined it. She looked up and smiled at the Suoh woman. Haruhi turned around and began to walk away. She stopped and turned back around. Shizue widened her eyes as Haruhi pulled out a lighter. The young had sneakily snatched it off the desk too.

"You personification of bullshit," Haruhi spoke, "this would matter to me if I ever bothered to get a passport." Before Shizue stop her Haruhi lit the check on fire, went to an open window, and threw it out.

"You should fear me," Shizue threatened in rage.

"You should fear _me_," Haruhi said. "I know what I need to about the rich and what you call 'the commmoners'. You people don't know shit about us. I can play your game, and I can play it right."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The person continued to open the door anyway. Tamaki entered the room, "Grandmother, I know I'm not supposed to be here but we need discuss some business-Haruhi?


	6. Revealing The Unexpected

"Tamaki," she breathed. The brunette froze in her spot. She wanted to say something, but what was she supposed to say?

"You don't know how much I've missed you," Tamaki said as his blue violet eyes lit up. He grabbed her face and kissed her on both cheeks.

"You filthy children!" Shizue yelled.

"Relax, Grandmother," Tamaki tried to calm down, smiling. "You should know it's a type of French greeting."

"Shut up. She's not welcomed here," Shizue snapped.

"Then why are you here?" The blond man asked Haruhi.

"She-"

"I can answer my own damn questions, thank you," Haruhi snapped.

"Don't you dare, you whore," Shizue snapped back.

"Please, both of you, calm down," Tamaki said.

"Don't tell me what to do, filthy child," Shizue insulted.

"She tried to bribe me to leave the country because she didn't want to you to have a successful attempt at contacting me," Haruhi said quickly.

"Grandmother, is that true?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course, it's not," Shizue said. "Commoners will lie just to get in your pockets."

"You don't know me like you think you do, you miserable old woman!" Haruhi yelled as she turned around. "Tamaki, she's lying!"

"Haruhi…" Tamaki grabbed her wrist, "calm down. Please, I beg of you."

"Tamaki," Haruhi said through clenched teeth, "I've lost my patience long ago. I am not gonna keep silent through her bullshit."

"Filthy child, who are going to believe? Some commoner or your grandmother?"

Tamaki sighed. He tried to say something, but he couldn't say anything. "…"

"After all I've done for your illegitimate ass," Shizue said, sitting back down. "Both of you get out."

Haruhi began to ask, "Where's-"

"Out!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you've grown more beautiful after a year," Tamaki complimented as they walked outside of the mansion.<p>

"I should slap you," Haruhi said.

"I'll let you," He replied.

She groaned. "Like why do you keep on kissing me whenever we meet again?" Haruhi said.

"My mother used to do the same to me," Tamaki said. "Whenever I got back from school, she'd kiss me on both cheeks and tell me how much she missed me."

Haruhi let out a breath. She asked, "How is she doing?"

"Oh, she's resting."

"Oh, was she in the home while we were there?"

"No."

"How do you know she's resting?"

"Because I saw her resting."

"Did you visit her or something? Is she resting right at this moment?"

"No and yes." Tamaki snapped, "Haruhi, she's resting."

"…Tamaki…is she resting indoors…or is she resting outdoors?" Haruhi cautiously asked.

"Outdoors."

"In a casket?"

"What are you trying to say, Haruhi? That she's...?" Tamaki snapped. He had trailed off. He refused to say that word.

Then it clicked. Tamaki was not willing to accept it. "No, not at all," Haruhi said. "I apologize if that triggered something."

"When did she start resting?"

"…6 years ago." Silence was filled all around them. Tamaki spoke up, his voice cracking, "Roses. White roses. Pure like my mother. Pure like her soul. Pure like her heart. She rests with white roses around her. She rests with smile. She rests in peace."

"Can we visit her sometime?"

"We can't wake her up though," Tamaki said. "We must be careful not to wake her up."

"Of course," Haruhi said, smiling at him. "We won't wake her up."

* * *

><p>"Hi Mitsu, hi Nori," Kaoru said as he passed the employees. They greeted him back with smiles and blushes. Kaoru passed one more female and greeted her, "Hi Mei."<p>

"Hey Kaoru," the blonde replied.

It was a few seconds before he abruptly froze and then turned around quickly and walked back to the girl. He asked, surprised, "Mei? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I work here?" Mei replied, giving him a look.

Kaoru asked, not believing, "Since when?"

"Ask your brother," Mei said. "He's the one who hired me."

"Hikaru hired you and he didn't tell me?!" Kaoru said loudly. Everything and everyone went silent. They all looked at the two with surprised looks. Everyone knew those twins told each other everything they could. They were too close not to do that.

Kaoru ran off to the Hikaru's office and opened the door so hard that it hit the wall.

"I don't know if you're confused," Hikaru said, "but this is not your office. Your office is next door." The older twin took his coffee cup and sipped it. He set it down on his desk.

"Don't play stupid and innocent all at the same time with me!" Kaoru yelled, "What's wrong with you?! You just go and hire someone without telling me?!"

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Did you hire Mei Yasumura or not?"

"Oh yeah, I did."

"What the fuck, Hikaru?"

"I was going to tell you."

"When?"

"…um, right now?"

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna propose to her too. We've been dating." Hikaru took another sip of his coffee.

"Excuse me? Who's _her_?" Kaoru took a threatening step forward.

"Mei, duh. We were just talking about her," Hikaru said.

"Are you serious right now?" Kaoru asked. "How long have you two had a relationship?"

"It's been half a year now," Hikaru flashed a smirk. Kaoru grew red in anger, and threw an icy glare at him. Hikaru started to laugh. He said, "Kaoru, I'm just kidding! I'm not gonna propose to her. We haven't even been dating-"

Kaoru let a breath out, "Oh good."

"Yet."

"What the hell do you mean by 'yet'?!" Kaoru asked loudly.

"I'm gonna ask her out soon," Hikaru said.

"Why are you gonna do that?" Kaoru asked, getting more frustrated and irritated by the minute.

"There's just something about her that makes me…" Hikaru thought about her a little and licked his lips. Kaoru scoffed and that's when Hikaru snapped out of his perverted little daydream. He cleared his throat and pulled his collar. He asked, "Is it getting hot in here?"

"Yeah, you didn't turn on your AC," Kaoru snapped.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at his younger twin. He said, "Look, Kaoru, don't you keep on telling me that I need to expand my world and stuff? Well that's what I'm doing."

"Really, Hikaru, really?" Kaoru asked in a low, venomous voice. "When have you _ever_ taken my words into consideration?"

"You know what? I don't get why you're even angry, Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Because you're a bastard, Hikaru," Kaoru said. "I do everything I can for you, and you treat like it's nothing. You're selfish. You're inconsiderate. You can't even take the time to share something with me these days. You've always been distracted recently, and now I know why. I can't believe you're letting a girl come between us _again_!"

"Again? What the fuck are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Haruhi, of course," Kaoru snapped. "You and I know we both loved her, but it seems that only one of us had moved on. And the other is-no, I won't say." The younger twin looked down.

"And the other is _what_, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked bitterly as he stood up.

"I won't say it."

"Say it."

"_No."_

"_Say it._"

Kaoru said lowly, "I think you're using Mei to either get Haruhi jealous in some way. Or using Mei because she's close to Haruhi and she can be your replacement Haruhi."

"…"

"…"

"You so lucky I'm not firing you."

"Oh, Hikaru, did you forget?" Kaoru said venomously, "We're partners. We both own this company, you asshole." Karou let out a bitter chuckle and said, "You probably forgot what 'we' means."

"Get the fuck out," Hikaru said. "_Now_."

"Gladly," Kaoru said, walking out and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait for the wedding," Fuyumi said excitedly. "Just think about how perfect it will be, and it's just a month away." Fuyumi and Renge were home alone, making the wedding invitations.<p>

"I don't wanna think about it," Renge replied bitterly.

Fuyumi bit her lip and grimaced. She said, "I really don't understand. Kyoya's a really great under all that."

"In front of you, maybe he is," Renge said.

"But I've known Kyoya, and he's really a sweet guy. I promise," Fuyumi defended.

"He doesn't respect me," The dark blonde said.

"At least he doesn't hit you," Fuyumi quietly muttered under her breath.

Renge widened her brown eyes and turned her head. She asked, "What?"

Fuyumi widened her own eyes. She quickly said, "I didn't say anything."

"You muttered something. I heard it."

"Fine," Fuyumi snapped. "I didn't say anything _important_."

Renge persisted, "What did you say?"

"It's not important."

"What did you say?"

"It's _not_ important."

"What. Did. You. Say?" Renge asked slowly and firmly.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Fuyumi slammed the invitations down on the table. Then she stood up and walked away.

Then Kyoya walked into the room. He asked, "I heard slamming, and I saw Fuyumi looking irritated. I guess you're not that good at socializing as you claim you are."

"Kyoya, now is not the time for jokes!" Renge shouted as she slammed the table with great force. She took a deep breath and calmly asked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house," Kyoya said.

"I thought you were going out to meet with your father," Renge said, her eyes glued to the table.

"I forgot something. I only left here a few minutes ago, and I come back to see this." Kyoya asked as he took a few steps inside the room, "What happened in here?"

"Kyoya," Renge said, standing up. She went over to him and hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his chest. She asked, though her voice was muffled, "What do you think about Hiroto?"

Kyoya hugged back. "He seems to be a nice, young man but then again, he seems suspicious to me," Kyoya said. "But I decided to dismiss the thought of him being suspicious. I think I'm just being overprotective."

Renge hesitated to speak, but she did so anyway, "…I think he hits her."

Kyoya immediately let go of her. He asked with a bit of shock in his voice, "What? Why?"

"She said so," Renge said.

"…she-she did?" Kyoya asked.

"I…think…she did."

"What do you mean by 'you think'?"

"She muttered it. She thought I didn't hear her."

"But what do you mean by 'you _think_'?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I heard her properly."

"Renge," there was anger in his voice, "you can't just jump to conclusions."

"But Kyoya, I'm not. I swear she said so!"

"Kyoya, Renge, what are you talking about?" Fuyumi asked, standing the doorway. The couple turned their heads to her.

"Fuyumi, Renge is telling me that she thinks…your husband…hits you," Kyoya told her.

Fuyumi furrowed her eyebrows. She yelled, "How dare you, Renge! My husband and I in love and he would never do such a thing."

The dark blonde pulled away from Kyoya. Renge said, calmly, "Fuyumi, please, calm down. I'm only saying that because I thought I heard you say that."

"You _thought_, you didn't _know_." Fuyumi said, "I said that at least he doesn't resist you. As in that he prefers to acknowledge your presence. What I said had nothing to do with my husband." Something vibrated in bluenette's pocket. She took out her phone and checked it. She cleared her throat, "I need to go. Hiroto needs me." Fuyumi took her stuff and hurried out of the place.

Kyoya glared at Renge and said, "See? Don't make assumptions like that. Now you've upset her." Kyoya walked out of the room in anger.

"No," Renge said, narrowing her eyes, "I've _exposed _her."

* * *

><p>"Takashi?" Kimiko said with a sigh.<p>

"Hm?" He said, turning his attention on her. Mori was on the living room couch. His eyes were closed.

"Good, you're awake," Kimiko said. "I was hoping you were after I showered."

"Hn," He replied.

"Takashi, have you ever thought about settling down?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes," He nodded as he responded.

Kimiko's grey eyes lit up, "Really when?"

"Soon."

"It's been a year."

"Soon, I promise."

"You plan on settling down with me, right?"

"Who else?"

Kimiko smiled at her boyfriend. She licked her lips and asked, "Do you plan on having kids?"

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"Many."

Kimiko almost choked on her own spit. She cleared her throat, "Many? How much is many?"

"Sixteen little Takashis and Kimikos," Mori said. But then, he couldn't help but chuckle, and soon Kimiko laughed a little too. Mori continued, "Three or four is enough."

"I agree," Kimiko said. Then silence passed by. Kimiko spoke again, "You know, there are benefits to me being a wife."

"Really?" Mori asked in a sarcastic tone. He was getting tired again.

"Yeah," She said softly.

Mori furrowed his eyebrows as he felt someone sit on top of his crotch. Then he felt soft hands roam over his chest. He opened his eyes and grabbed the wrists. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Kimiko said with a smile. Her eyes were glued to his chest.

"Why are you on top of me with only a pink bathrobe on?" Mori asked her, blushing.

"I just felt like being close to you right now," Kimiko said. Her eyes met his. She smirked, "Regardless of what I'm wearing." Suddenly, they heard Kimiko's phone ring on a nearby table. "I gotta take that."

Kimiko almost got off Mori until he pulled her back. He smiled, "I don't you to."

"I'll be back," She said with seductive glint his eyes. Kimiko got off of Mori. She went to the table and picked up the call. Kimiko greeted her friend, "Hey Momoka, I-huh? Momoka, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Momoka?...what did you say? Momoka, speak clearly, I can't understand you and-what?! What do you mean?! Oh my god, oh my god. Mori and I will be right over. Okay. Bye."

Mori sat up with a worried look on his face as he saw his girlfriend on the verge of tears. He asked, "What happened?"

"Kazukiyo Soga…he's…dead."


	7. More Surprises

The funeral took place in a church. Soon, it was finally over to the relief of some people. This had been the second death of an Ouran classmate. Haruhi licked her lips, and then bit it gently. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry for your loss, Momoka."

"Thank you," Momoka said as her voice was cracking. She wiped the salty tears from her cheeks with a handkerchief.

"You know," Haruhi said. "Soga-san…he…always liked you."

"I know," Momoka said. "We were very close friends."

"I'm afraid you're not getting what I'm saying," Haruhi muttered, looking down.

"Huh?"Momoka asked. "What do you mean?"

Haruhi looked back up, surprised that the other girl heard her, "Kazukiyo…he loved you…in a romantic way."

"What?!" Momoka asked loudly in surprise. Everyone turned to look at the two. Momoka didn't take notice and continued, "What do you mean?"

"He-"

"Never mind," Momoka said. "I know what you mean. What I mean is…" She took a deep breath before speaking again, "When? When was this?"

"Uh…" Haruhi said nervously before asking, "…remember when we were first-years?"

"Are you serious?!" Momoka yelled, "It's been six years, and he's never confessed?!"

"I guess he was a very shy person."

"I feel horrible," Momoka said, sniffling.

"…I know how you feel, Momoka."

"Really? How?" The sniffling girl asked, doubting Haruhi.

"Someone had feelings for me. They showed it in an…uncomfortable… way for me. I rejected them because of their actions and because I couldn't return the feelings. He died shortly after that," Haruhi explained, squeezing her eyes shut in emotional pain.

"Oh," Momoka said, putting her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Haruhi."

"It's o-" Suddenly, something in Haruhi's black purse vibrated. She apologized, "I'm sorry but would you excuse me for a minute?" Momoka nodded, and Haruhi quickly walked away.

'He's waiting for me,' Haruhi thought as she hurried to get out of the room. Just as she was about to open the doors, someone had already opened them. Her eyes widened.

"Arai, I thought you-"

"Yeah, I just went out a little for some fresh air." Arai said. "The funeral was getting a little too heavy for me. Especially since it was a suicide."

"Oh." Haruhi said, "Wait, what? They're calling it a suicide?"

"Yeah, that's what they're saying it is." Her boyfriend said, "He left a letter and everything. It turned out it was all planned out."

"Why would he kill himself?" Haruhi asked.

"They said maybe because of hard times. Ya know, he was a politician," Arai said. "They also said he was a man who lived under fear."

"Fear of what?"

"Probably fear of scandals or maybe being murdered. They said that his fear of being murdered pushed him to kill himself before anyone else could," Arai told her.

Haruhi asked, "Whose 'they'?"

"The people. They're all saying the same thing," Arai said. "I didn't know any of them. I tried to find your friends so I could make small talk, but I couldn't find them anywhere. It's like they didn't come."

"Well, that would be rude." Haruhi murmured, "And being rude is not in their Host Club blood."

"Host Club blood?"

Her brown eyes widened. Haruhi hadn't meant for him to hear that. She hadn't meant to say it at all. It just slipped out. She cleared her throat and said, "Um, it's nothing."

"Oh, were your friends in a host club?" Arai asked, curious. Haruhi never spoke about them often.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied, not wanting to talk about it. "Um, Arai, I gotta go comfort another close friend of Kazukiyo so…"

"Can't I go with you?" asked Arai.

"Don't worry, Arai," Haruhi said. "If I find the Host-I mean, the guys, I'll send them over to you for your little 'small talk'."

"Fine," The man sighed. Then his eyes light up. He asked, smiling, "Can I get a kiss first?"

Haruhi blushed and her eyes widened again, "Wha-urm, ah…yes." The brunette closed her eyes and slightly parted her mouth. Arai closed his eyes too and the space between their lips. Suddenly, the doors opened again and the clearing of throats were heard by a certain group of men. The couple opened and widened their eyes in surprise and embarrassment. They parted for breath.

"Hello…heh," a blushing Arai greeted awkwardly.

"Come in, guys," Haruhi said, blushing also.

"Are you two…" Tamaki trailed off.

"Yes," Haruhi replied.

Hikaru asked, "How long?"

"Three months," Haruhi answered. She asked, "Where have you guys been? Arai and I have noticed we haven't seen you till now. Don't tell me you arrived late? And where are some of your lovers?"

"We were here on time, don't worry. We've just didn't want to make our presence pop out of everyone else's." Kyoya told her. "Kimiko and Renge are looking for Momoka to comfort her. Reiko is right over there standing before the casket."

Haruhi turned around to see Reiko staring right at the body. She squinted and thought, 'It doesn't look like she's saying her goodbyes. It looks like she's just standing there, staring at the body. Weird, I hadn't noticed her over there.' Haruhi sighed and said, "I haven't talked with her at all today so I'm gonna head on over." The rest nodded, and Haruhi went over to talk to Reiko. When she got close enough to Reiko, she stood right next to her and looked at the resting body.

"Reiko…hi," Haruhi greeted.

Reiko jumped a little in surprise and turned to Haruhi. She had been obviously startled. Reiko nodded a little and greeted back, "Hi."

"Saying your goodbyes?"

"I was."

"_Was_? What are you doing now?"

"I'm just…"

"Were you close to him?"

"No. Not at all," Reiko said. "He was always scared of the Black Magic Club. I only knew his name."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"That's not his body," Reiko said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said out of surprise. "What do you mean?"

"That's not his body," Reiko said. "That's not him."

"How do you know?" Haruhi said, "Does your family specialize in death-related stuff?"

"One side of my ancestors has been dealing with art of death for years," Reiko snapped. "Don't doubt me. Don't _ever _doubt me."

"Reiko, no disrespect but you can't just assume," Haruhi said.

"I'm telling you the truth that no one else knows," Reiko said. "Won't you believe me? Or will you think I'm crazy like everyone else?"

'Are the guys treating their women right?' Haruhi thought, 'This is the second time I've heard a girlfriend of theirs being tagged as 'crazy'.' She asked, "You don't think Honey will believe you?"

"I won't try," Reiko said. "We haven't been getting along lately." She sucked in air and put her hands on her face. "I'm terrified."

"Of what? What is making you terrified?"

"Terrified of a divorce, Haruhi," Reiko said. "You don't know how scary it is yet. A divorce especially when you have a sweet child who doesn't deserve to have it happen."

"Reiko, calm down," Haruhi said. "Honey wouldn't do that. He's a reasonable and sweet guy, at least deep down. He loves you and that baby boy."

"His family does care about honor a lot. Honey cares about what his family thinks about him a lot too," Reiko said. "Before we got married, I was 'The Whore'. Now they stopped calling me that, but I'm still a disgrace to them because I got pregnant before I got married."

Haruhi asked, "But are they not disappointed in Honey? Isn't he the one who got you pregnant in the first place?"

"They were for a while but then it seemed to pass over their heads." Reiko said, "The males of the family are kind of proud that Honey got a fuck, they were just upset that he got a girl pregnant too. Me, on the other hand…I guess it's not the same for a girl."

"Reiko, that's horrible." Haruhi asked, "Does Honey know about this? About how you feel?"

"No, he doesn't notice. At least, I don't think so because he's hasn't made it known that he has noticed," Reiko said.

"Reiko, try talking about it with him," Haruhi advised.

"I don't want to anger him," Reiko said

"I don't get it," Haruhi said. "You two looked happy at the pension."

"We _looked_ happy."

"Holy crap," Haruhi realized. "I'm sorry but I have to go meet someone. But please, take my advice into consideration."

Reiko just sighed and said, "This is not Kazukiyo." Haruhi stood there for a second and then left without a word.

* * *

><p>Awkward and tense silence had filled the air after Haruhi left. Stares were shared, and it was a few minutes before anyone spoke. Hikaru broke the silence.<p>

"Did you fuck her yet?" Hikaru asked, crossing his arms.

Kaoru scolded, "Hikaru!"

"What?"

"Um, don't you think that's a bit personal to ask?" Arai asked as he felt his sweat drop.

"I just wanna talk about sex right now. Is that so wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"We're at a funeral, for goodness' sake," Kyoya snapped.

Hikaru repeated himself, "Did you fuck her yet, Arai? Or should I say 'make love' to her?"

"I think that's personal," Arai said.

"So you have?"

"No, I haven't," Arai replied, teeth clenched.

"Are you lying?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki, not you too!" Karou said, "God, don't people have any sense?"

"No," Arai said, "I'm waiting until she's ready. Whether it will be if we're married or not."

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asked him.

Arai replied, "I'm ready when she's ready. Period."

Hikaru began to speak, "W-"

"Shut up," Mori snapped in a calm way. "Have respect for Soga."

"Right," Honey agreed. "We're not here to discuss who's doing Haruhi, we're here to attend a funeral."

Hikaru sighed. He said, "Sorry then."

"I apologize too," Tamaki said.

"Me too," Kaoru said, "for my brother. He's such a dumbass." Hikaru glared at his brother and elbowed him in the hip. Everyone jumped a little except Kyoya in slight fear and surprise when they heard a familiar female voice.

"Uh, excuse me guys," Haruhi said.

"Where are you going?" The former host club and Arai asked simueltaneously.

"I'm going to find a friend," Haruhi said.

"Who?" The former host club and Arai looked at each other in confusion at why they kept saying the same thing at the same time.

Haruhi sighed and replied, "Renge." She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hey, are you guys okay? You look tense."

"Well," Kyoya replied cooly, "it is a funeral after all." The rest except Mori nodded nervously. There was silence as she squinted at them in slight disbelief.

"Yeah," Mori said after a few seconds.

"Oh…okay," Haruhi said. She could trust Mori, right? She got passed through them and left the scene.

Everyone excluding Kyoya and Mori let out a breath. Tamaki murmured, "That was close."

"Idiots," Kyoya said.

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked down the steps of the church over to a limousine, and knocked on its window in a certain rhythm. The window was rolled down and revealed Tetsuya to be behind it.<p>

"I'm here."

"You took long."

"I'm here."

Tetsuya sighed and said, "Get in."

"I didn't think we were going anywhere," Haruhi said. "You know, I can't go with you. I came here with my boyfriend."

"Just get in," Tetsuya said. "We can't talk in the open like this. It's too dangerous."

"You think someone may be spying or eavesdropping on us?"

Tetsuya opened the limo's door and scooted over as Haruhi took over the seat. He replied, "I was born into a corrupt syndicate who is still chasing after me after I betrayed my loyalty to them." Tetsuya said, closing his eyes in emotional pain, "That's why they murdered Young Lord. And without warning too. They're corrupt _and_ rude."

"Wait, what? You found out the reason behind Kasanoda's death?" Haruhi asked. "Didn't you say he knew too? That he was going to die?"

"Yes, at least part of it, he sacrificed himself for me and the safety of the Kasanoda yakuza…" He paused and squeezed his eyes shut again. He insulted in a tough loving way, "…fool."

"Oh, I thought…never mind…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I thought it was because of me," Haruhi admitted, looking down with guilt and sadness.

He asked, confused, "Why would it be because of you?"

"Kasanoda confessed that he had feelings for me, but the way he tried to show it was…forceful…" Haruhi explained. "I rejected him because I couldn't return his feelings. He didn't blame me."

"Oh, well, rejection of a crush wouldn't drive Young Lord to suicide."

"I should've known though." Haruhi said, "When he kept telling me to go and get out of the room, I should've known it was more than him being upset because of rejection."

"He tried to hurry you out of the room?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi said. "I don't like to look back at that night so let's get back to progress." She took a chance to look outside the window. Haruhi saw two men walk up the steps of the church. "They're so late," The woman murmured.

"Who's so late?" asked Tetsuya.

"Those two men and-hey, wait a minute…" Haruhi trailed off as she began to see more men walk up the steps and enter the church. She asked, "Is that supposed to happen with rich people funerals? More people who are mostly men arrive at such a late time? Or new funeral people just enter telling the old funeral people to leave?"

"Um, I don't think that's the case most of the time," Tetsuya said.

"Look," Haruhi said, pointing towards the scene.

"Oh no…"

"Oh no?"

"I-I don't think they're guests," he said softly.

"Huh?" Suddenly, screams and shouts were heard. Haruhi asked, "Tetsuya, what the hell is going on?!"

He ignored her, reached over, and rolled up the open window she was looking through. Then he rolled down the soundproof partition that blocked the front view. Tetsuya ordered, "Step on it." The driver immediately did so.

"Tetsuya, wha-no! What's going on?" Haruhi said, "I need to go back! My friends and boyfriend are in there!"

The man still ignored her as he took out his phone and dialed a number. He said, "Hello? We have a problem. The rival syndicate is attacking a funeral church. They must've expected me to be there. I need to you to go over there to defend the people and with weapons too."

Haruhi was deep in thought as he proceeded to tell them other details they needed to know. 'Why would they expect Tetsuya to be there? He doesn't even know Kazukiyo. Did they have something to do with his death?' She thought.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Tetsuya asked, hanging up.

"No I'm not okay!" She snapped. "My friends and boyfriend are in danger, aren't they?!"

"Right," Tetsuya said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry."

"Where are you taking me?" Haruhi asked. "I want to go back and help."

"What could you do? You don't have any fight training nor any proper weapons at all."

"Still…" Haruhi sighed and asked again, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."


	8. Violence

"Everyone, keep your fucking hands up, keep it up!" yelled one of the two men that had rudely entered the funeral and greatly disrupted the peace. Everyone turned around in shock and fear. They had no clue what was going on.

"How many times did I have to tell you that you were not going to say that line?" The brunette man next to him said.

"What are they doing?" Kimiko whispered to Renge, "Are they actually trying to rob a funeral?"

"Those guys seem familiar…" Renge tapped her chin. She remembered and whispered back, "I remember them! I remembered trying to cast them as yakuza members in a Host Club film."

"…what?" Kimiko asked, getting a little confused.

"Nothing," Renge said, paying back attention to the scene.

"Okay, now someone tell us where the fuck Tetsuya is!" The brown-haired gangster shouted.

"Or we'll have to use force," threatened the blond one. As soon as he said that, many men started to enter the room in an intimidating manner. Some of the women clutched the men next to them in fear.

"You're looking for Tetsuya?" Honey said, walking out of the crowd and placing himself before the two. "We haven't seen him since Kasanoda's funeral."

"Save your crap, pipsqueak," The brunette gangster said. "We know he's here."

Honey repeated as a particular scary light shined in his eyes, "Pipsqueak?"

"Oo, shit got real," Hikaru murmured.

"Mori, go over there before things get too violent," Reiko said, walking up from behind him.

"Before things get too violent," Kaoru repeated. He said, "A yakuza just broke in here, and you're gonna pretend that it wasn't going to get violent in the first place?"

"God, are rich people funerals always like this?" Arai asked.

"I'm gonna ask again," the first gangster said. "Where the hell is Tetsuya? Someone better spill or this funeral's gonna end up as a bloody one." Momoka whimpered as memories flashed in her mind. Kaoru noticed this and pulled her into his arms as comfort.

"Oh my god, no," Renge murmured in worry. "I don't wanna die in a funeral."

"Tetsuya wouldn't be here, motherfucker," Honey said venomously.

"Does anyone else get worried when Honey swears?" Kimiko whispered.

"Yeah, it so OOC," Renge said.

"Huh?"

Renge sighed, "Never mind."

"I think you're lying, pipsqueak," the blond said.

"Ya know, calling me pipsqueak is almost like cutting your life string," Honey said, still speaking in a venomous tone. His honey blond hair was starting to cover half of his face.

"Leave," Mori said, walking up next to Honey.

"I don't think you dimwits get it," the first gangster said.

"Well then," Mori said.

"I guess…" a scary smile appeared on Honey's face, "we'll have to use force." The short man immediately kicked the brunette man in the face while Mori handled the other one. Suddenly, all of the men of each side lunged at each other.

"Oh my god, is this really happening? A gang fight in a funeral?" Momoka asked, full of fear and worry. She and the other women backed up into a corner of the church.

Renge said, "This would be such a good scene in a-"

Kimiko scolded, "Renge, not now!"

"What do we do?" Reiko asked. "Do we call the police or something?"

"Hey, are you ladies okay?" Tamaki asked as he and Kyoya ran up to them.

"Really?" Momoka snapped, "You're gonna ask if we're okay when there's a gang fight in Soga's funeral?"

"Urm, sorry Momoka," Tamaki said as he patted her back.

"I've called the Ootori's police force and an Ootori ambulance too," Kyoya said, looking down and breathing heavily.

Renge widened her eyes as she noticed something. She asked, "Kyoya? Are you bleeding?"

Kyoya looked up at her, and then at his hip. He saw an increasing blood stain on his buttoned white shirt. He nodded and said, "Yeah."

His best friend reached out to help him. Tamaki said, concerned, "Kyoya, you need to-"

"No, I'll be fine," Kyoya shooed away his hand. Kyoya suddenly winced at the pain.

Tamaki and Renge yelled out in worry, "Kyoya!"

"Kyoya, be reasonable. Obviously you're not fine," Renge said.

"Reasonable…" Tamaki said softly to himself. "Ladies…where's Haruhi? She's safe and sound, right?" The others looked at each other in worry and confusion over the woman.

* * *

><p>The hot liquid was poured down her throat. She moaned in pleasure, and a smile appeared on her face. She licked her lips to collect the drops that may have escaped from her tongue.<p>

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied, "Thank you."

"See? I knew it would make you feel better."

"I didn't know you had it in you," Haruhi said.

Tetsuya scratched the back of his head and smiled. He said, "Thank you. My maternal grandmother taught me how to do so. She said it makes women happy and calm."

"Well she's right," Haruhi said. "Hey, what kind of tea is this?"

Tetsuya replied, "Can't you tell? It's matcha."

She finally set the cup down on the table. 'I know what kind of tea it is,' Haruhi said. 'How could I not? Now all I can think of is Honey.' Suddenly, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Tetsuya asked, getting confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Haruhi said. "I hadn't realized I laughed out loud. I was just remembering old memories." She cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for the tea but we really need to get back to the previous subject."

"Right," He agreed.

"Is there something you haven't been telling me, Tetsuya?" asked Haruhi.

"No, why would you say that?"

"You seemed to know what was going on when the rival yakuza was entering the church," Haruhi said. She asked, "Have you been expecting this?"

"I always have to expect attacks like these. I've been associated with two yakuzas," Tetsuya said. "But the thing is that they came to the funeral even though I'm known to have no association with him. It means they're onto us. Somehow they've found out that we've been trying to find out the true cause of Young Lord's death for a year now."

'What did he mean by "he's known"?' Haruhi thought. Instead she asked, "In what way could they find out?"

He took a gulp of his matcha. "Spies or disloyalty," He replied, his brows furrowing. He slammed his cup of tea on the table in anger.

Haruhi said in surprise, "Tetsuya!"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, but thinking about the possible disloyalty of one of my fellow yakuza members at a time like this bothers me greatly."

"I got some new information," Haruhi said, not wanting him to stay so angry for long.

His face expression became an interested one. He asked, "Really? What is it and from whom?"

"I was speaking with Honey's wife, Reiko, and-"

"Honey?"

"Yeah, you know…the Haninozuka's eldest son?"

"Wow, you've met him?" Tetsuya said, "From what I've heard, he's has the skills to be the leader of the most dangerous mafia."

"We were very good friends, best friends almost. I'm sure you've met him before," Haruhi said. She cleared her throat and continue, "As I was saying, his wife was looking at the body in the casket and kept telling me that the body wasn't Kazukiyo's."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she thinks that the body had been swapped," Haruhi suggested, "or the body is a Kazukiyo look-alike."

"Do you believe her?"

The brunette woman sighed and replied, "Honestly, I don't know. With rich people, a lot of crazy things happen." Haruhi took a moment to look around, "Hey, do you not live with a yakuza? This house seems lonely and empty."

"No, this is my hiding place."

"Hiding place?"

"I have _a lot_ of enemies right now, Haruhi."

"Oh." Silence from the both of them began as the conversation ceased and the constant vibrating of Haruhi's phone began. Then a ringtone began to fill the room. Haruhi hesitated before she pulled her phone out of her purse. She answered the call and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi replied happily, "Tamaki! You cannot believe the amount of happiness you've brought me from just hearing your voice. I don't even care that you still know my number right now."

"R-really? Hehe, well, probably it's from my mother's side. She has such a melodious voice and-" A high-pitched scream interrupted him.

Haruhi asked, alarmed, "What the hell was that?"

"A scream, Haruhi," Tamaki said. "I don't know why exactly, but a yakuza just entered the funeral. Remember Tetsuya?"

Her eyes met Tetsuya as she replied, "Yeah."

"They came in here looking for him while threatening our lives." Tamaki explained, "We don't what type of connection Kazukiyo has with Tetsuya, but apparently they do since they came looking for him in the funeral."

"So what happened? What's happening now?" asked Haruhi with concern.

"They provoked Mori and Honey and you know how that would turn out," Tamaki said.

"So what, are they all fighting?"

"The men are fighting, and the women are somewhere in the church safe," He replied.

"The women are not fighting or defending themselves also?"

"Some of them are pregnant, and many of them do not know any type of defense other than self defense," Tamaki said. "Haruhi, don't tell me if you were here that you would try to fight."

"Shut up, Tamaki," Haruhi snapped. "We're not going there again."

Tamaki sighed in frustration, "Haruhi…" He cleared his throat and asked, "Where are you, Haruhi? Are you in the church? Are you outside?"

"…I can't exactly tell you," Haruhi said, looking at Tetsuya again. Tetsuya was looking at her cell phone.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"…"

"Haruhi!"

"Just know that I'm safe."

"Haruhi, this isn't the time for keeping secrets," Tamaki said. "The situation is getting worse. Kyoya's injured."

She asked, "Kyoya? What happened to him?"

"The injury's not that bad according to him," Tamaki said. "It's a light stab wound."

"How is everyone else? Are _they_ injured?"

"Not that I know of," Tamaki said with a sigh, "but there are definitely going to be some injuries." He cleared his throat and asked, "Haruhi, where are you? Please tell me. I want you to be safe."

"Tamaki…"

"Is someone threatening you or something? Haruhi, I swear to god, I will find out-"

"I can assure you I'm safe," Haruhi said.

"Haru-wait, Haruhi, I'll have to call you bac-crap!" The line went dead.

Haruhi quickly picked up her phone. She yelled into it, "Tamaki?! Tamaki?!" The brunette turned to Tetsuya. She suggested, "I think we should go back to the church and-"

"No."

"Tetsuya!"

He responded firmly, "No, we _won't_ go back."

"But we _need _to! My friends are getting hurt…" Haruhi hesitated, "and because of…you!"

"Look, we can't go back for own well-being. Besides your boyfriend wants you safe," Tetsuya said, "It's the best thing to do."

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend. He's just an old friend," Haruhi said. "Second of all, what's wrong with you? Aren't yakuza members always ready to fight for situations like these? Are you scared or something?"

"I'm a human being first before I'm a yakuza member," Tetsuya said. "I'm not scared, okay? I'm just not impulsive and stupid."

Haruhi squinted at Tetsuya as she asked, "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Okay, do you have a plan on how we should go in? Do you have a plan on how to defeat them? And not only in the church, but once and for all? Do you even know how to kick ass?" Tetsuya asked.

"…" Haruhi stayed silent.

He said, "If you wanna be a heroine, you gotta think." He licked his dry lips and murmured, "I thought you were that type of person."

"I am!" She snapped, "It's just…this is my first time dealing with this-"

"Obviously," He muttered. In response, she glared at him.

She continued, "Sometimes in situations, people don't have time to think. Sometimes people just have to do."

"Wrong," Tetsuya said. "In every situation, you have to think…at least a little. It's how you do." Haruhi sighed. She picked up her cup and drank some of the tea. It was not hot anymore but instead warm.

* * *

><p>"Hika-" Kaoru tried to call out his brother's name as he got dragged into an empty part of the church. It was hard to when a gang member was putting their hand over your mouth and holding a knife to your throat. Luckily, Hikaru had heard the cry and had followed the gang member and Kaoru.<p>

Hikaru yelled in anger, "Hey, you let-"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Another gang member asked in a threatening voice as he entered the room, putting a gun to Hikaru's head.

Kaoru yelled out Hikaru's name, though it came out muffled. The first gang member pressed the knife harder against his throat. He yelled, "Shut up! Now tell us where he is!"

"We. Don't. Know." Hikaru snapped, "You all started this shit for no reason. Tetsuya has no ties with Kazukiyo whatsoever!"

"Where's Tetsuya's girlfriend then?" asked the second yakuza member.

"Stop. That doesn't even make any sense," Hikaru said. "Why would we know about his girlfriend? We didn't even know he had a girlfriend until you asked about it. We haven't talked to him since our first year, and that was only once. Other than that, we never saw him again."

"You're lying," the second gangster snapped as he nearly pulled the trigger.

Kaoru bit the gangster's hand and the gangster let go of his mouth in pain. Kaoru yelled out Hikaru's name again. The gangster pushed the blade closer to his skin, drawing a little blood. "Do you wanna say something, dumbass?"

"I'm the dumbass? Look, this is getting annoying," Kaoru said. "If anyone knew and was a snitch, they would snitch right away. But guess what? We don't fucking know!"

"You're right," a voice said. "This is getting annoying." All four men looked around to see who spoke. Suddenly someone kicked the second gangster in the head from behind up in the air. The gun was dropped and fortunately, Hikaru grabbed it first and stood up. The figure stood in the shadows.

Hikaru pointed the gun towards the first gangster. He demanded, "Drop it and move away, fucker!" The first gangster did as he said immediately. The older redhead smirked and said, "Yeah, scared now? You saw that? That was my yakuza shadow. It pounces on my rivals when it's lured out."

"I save your life and you take all the credit," the person said, revealing herself. "Typical."

Both twins said in disbelief, "Mei?!"

"Hey bosses," She greeted with a smirk. Suddenly more people appeared, jumping out of the shadows and dealing with the gangsters. Some went out of the room and then immediately you could hear the room go in an uproar. The next thing you could hear was police and ambulance sirens. They still stared at her in shock through all this. She blushed a little as she realized she was under their gaze for a long time. She joked, "Okay, the siren thing going on is not associated with my group and me."

"Mei, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, why are you not at work?"

"Hikaru," Kaoru scolded, "she just saved your life. By the way, thank you Mei"

"Yeah," Hikaru flashed a charming smile at her, "thanks Mei."

She smiled back at the both of them and said, "You're very welcome."

"Okay, now that we thanked you…" Kaoru asked, "What the fuck was that?"

"Yeah, it was really unexpected," Hikaru said.

"Oh, well…hm, how do I say this?" Mei asked herself. She said, "I'm in a yakuza."

"Excuse me?" Hikaru said, "You didn't list that as your past occupation."

"H-how? W-what?" Kaoru asked, confused, "I thought you were interested in fashion."

She replied, "Yeah, I am. What's wrong?"

"You're a part of a gang!" Hikaru snapped, "Why? And how? I-I-I just…I didn't know Haruhi was best friends with a gang member! Is there anything else we don't know about you? Wait, does Haruhi even know about this?"

"I'm still Mei Yasumura. The only thing you didn't know was that I was a part of the Kasanoda syndicate and-"

"Whoa, whoa," the twins interrupted her. "How do you know BossaNova? I mean, Kasanoda?"

"It was a year before he died but we dated for awhile," She replied.

"What?!" Hikaru yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, we did. We broke up because we kept having too many arguments and…" Mei sighed. "I wish I could take back what I said. I wish I could at least apologize for what I said. I just wish…" The blonde was on the verge of tears, sniffing. Hikaru walked up to her and patted her on the back as comfort. She squeezed her tears back and murmured, "There's no time for crying and living in the past."

Kaoru asked, "How'd you know him? Did Haruhi introduce you to him?"

"Haruhi knew him?" asked Mei.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Mei said. "Despite dating for a year, I never told Haruhi about my relationship with him. I thought she would disapprove since he was a yakuza heir."

"How'd you meet then?" the twins asked.

"In a florist shop," Mei said. "He was such a sweetheart."

"Did he invite you to become a part of the gang?" asked the older twin.

"No, I joined three months ago. I almost got killed because of him, ya know," Mei said.

The twins asked in astonishment, "What?! You did?!"

"That's why they had me join. Just by being associated with him once in the past almost got me dead," the blonde explained.

"…Did you come to the funeral?" the twins asked, "We didn't see you there."

"I was out of town during all of that," Mei said. "I can't believe I missed his funeral."

Suddenly the door was pushed open, and a girl was pushed against the wall. She winced in pain a little, "Kyoya!"

"Shush, Renge," he said as he tightly hugged her.

"Kyoya, I didn't know you had that much strength," The dark blonde said as she breathed heavily. "Your wound, you need to be watching your-"

"I tied it up as best as I could. I'll live." Kyoya said, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Safe from what?"

"It's crazy out there. All of the yakuza members are trying to escape from the police.  
>Some of the yakuza are even trying to kidnap the women. One almost got you. Everyone's running all over the place and-" Kyoya paused to catch his breath.<p>

Renge smiled a little. She hugged him back and said, "Thank you then. Ya know, I'm starting to kinda like you more and more every day." She kissed him on the cheek.

Kyoya widened his eyes a little and froze but then regained his composure. He said, "I only did it because I still need you as my wife so it's nothing spec-"

"I know why you really did it," Renge said, hugging him tighter.

"Um, hello here," the twins had ruined the moment.

The fiancées separated in surprise. Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed. He asked, "Why-"

"Long story, no time," Mei said. "Us three have to get back out there."

"It's mess out there," Kyoya said. "I wouldn't recommend it."

Mei asled with sarcasm, "What are you? A doctor?"

"Yes, I am. I work for-"

"Oh, forget it." Mei asked, "Hey, is Haruhi here? Is she safe?"

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya, when can I go back to my boyfriend and friends?" asked the woman.<p>

"Tomorrow," Tetsuya said, relaxing on a couch. He turned on the TV.

Haruhi groaned. She thought, 'I could just try to escape…wait, what am I thinking? He's part of the yakuza. Holy shit, am I trying to get myself killed?' Haruhi sighed. Then she said, "I'm gonna go to the bedroom you assigned to me."

"Okay," Tetsuya said.

Haruhi walked off. The house was large yet small enough for her liking. Soon, she stopped at her door. Haruhi thought, 'This is it. I hope it's nice." The brunette walked inside. Her brown eyes traveled around the room, taking in its appearance. There was a simple bed, dresser, lights, and closet.

'He doesn't keep it fancy,' she thought, 'but then again he told me this was a hiding place.' Her eyes instantly went back to the bed. 'Is that a lump? Maybe it's pillows. I don't see any on the bed yet.' Haruhi walked over to bed, took the blanket, and pulled it back. She screamed. What she saw…was the body of Kazukiyo Soga. She kept screaming until suddenly someone grabbed her and put their hand over her mouth tightly.


	9. After The Second Funeral

"You're telling me to relax?!" a high-pitched voice yelled. The voice made an echo in the church. A few eyes turned towards the location of the outburst, and turned back to what they were doing. Sirens were still heard as the police were arresting a few members of the yakuza. The many others had gotten away or were still being chased. A small group was in a discussion over the recent events.

"Mitsukuni, we're not exactly happy either," Mori said, "but we're not gonna get anywhere if you go wild."

"Screw it! I'm Japan's most dangerous weapon!" Honey shouted in rage.

"Please, Honey-senpai," Tamaki tried to calm down.

"Honey, just call me, I am not your senpai anymore!" Honey snapped, "We are out of school! Have you forgotten?"

"But we still use honorifics to hold onto memories," Tamaki said.

The honey blonde snapped again, "What memories? The ones you left?"

"Oo," the twins snickered a little, "that was harsh." Tamaki threw an icy glare at them.

"I can't just relax," Honey said. "I have a child, for goodness' sake."

"Reiko's not the only one who got kidnapped," Mori snapped.

"Yeah, Honey," Renge reminded. "Kimiko, Momoka, Haruhi, and several others got kidnapped too."

"Did I say I cared?" Honey retorted.

"Do you need some cake to calm you down?" Tamaki snapped bitterly, "Or will stuffed animals do?" Honey threw Tamaki a look that could kill and send his corpse to his loved ones.

"Goddamn he's gonna die," the twins murmured.

"Don't me fucking bite you again, Tamaki," Honey retorted.

"Let's not argue after what just happened," Kyoya said quickly. The man had been bandaged up nicely, much to the relief of Tamaki and Renge.

"Right, I'm exhausted." Mei advised, "Look, I don't wanna be pulled aside and used for questioning. That would be really bad especially since you all now know about me and my association with yakuza. I suggest you guys go away too, and I'm sure there are no questions about why you should."

Honey said, "But-"

"Don't worry. We'll try our best to find your missing friends," Mei said. "I promise."

"Okay, that's great but what about the fact that…" Honey paused for a silence, "…you're not finding her right now?!"

"Mitsukuni, stop it. Don't take your anger out on people. It's disgraceful," Mori scolded.

"Takashi…what did you say?" Honey asked, remembering where he'd heard that before.

"Let's go home, Kyoya," Renge said softly, slipping her hand into his.

Her fiancée nodded and turned to the rest, "Goodbye everyone." Everyone else softly said their goodbyes too. The couple then proceeded to walk out of the church. Soon everyone started to leave, one by one. Tamaki refused to move from his spot. He took a deep breath, softly asking himself, "Where could Haruhi be?" Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly took it out and answered the call, hoping it was a certain someone.

"Haruhi?...oh, I'm sorry Éclair…Éclair? Hello? Are you there?…Éclair?..." Tamaki hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He did a face-palm as he said to himself, "Crap."

* * *

><p>Honey sighed as he heard another car door shut. He spun around to see Mori standing behind him. The honey blonde rubbed his forehead. He asked, "Why am I letting you come over again?" Mori didn't reply, and Honey sighed again. As soon as they entered the home, they were greeted with a horde of maids and servants who were running up to them and asking them a barrage of questions.<p>

"Wait, whoa, whoa," Honey said. The questions were still being shouted at him. He lost his patience and yelled, "Stop!" The room went silent. "You," he said, pointing to a maid.

"Master Haninozuka, we just wanted to make you were alright. After all, that scene at the church looked very-"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Honey asked.

"It's-it's on the news," the maid replied. Both of the cousins' eyes grew wide.

"What?!" Honey shouted out of shock. He and Mori rushed to the living room, where the TV had already been turned on.

Mori noticed someone familiar. He asked, "Is that Akira Komatsuzawa?"

"Here we are at the scene where the infamous church fight had happened. It is said that a yakuza arrived at the church, looking for someone by the name of Tetsuya Sendo. The yakuza had threatened people's lives. They had also provoked two men who are famous for their martial arts, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Right now, we are going to find out more about this story," a male news reporter said.

Honey replied, "Oh my god, it is. I thought he belonged to a family who ran a newspaper company."

"He does," Mori said. "His brother still won the position of being heir over him."

"Sir, sir! Excuse me, sir," Akira called over to one man.

The man sighed and turned around. He growled under his breath as he snapped, "What?"

"Hey, it's Nekozawa. I didn't know he came," Honey noted. Mori shushed him.

"If you could answer a few questions, that would be great," Akira said.

"No, I can't."

"Great! So could you tell us what happened here? Ya know, how it all started to how it all ended?"

"I just told you I can't."

"You just came out of the church," Akira persisted. "I think you can."

Nekozawa appeared to be getting more and more irritated, "No, I-"

"Do you not have any relations with Kazukiyo Soga?"

"I don't really." Nekozawa replied, "We've never really talked. To me, he was just a student who attended the same school I did."

"So you came for no reason?" Akira asked, "Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious? You came for no reason, and the yakuza came for no reason too. The fact that you seem to be a dark person doesn't help."

The interviewee sighed out of frustration. He snapped, "Doesn't it seem a bit suspicious that not only did you not come for Soga-san's funeral, but you come to get a story for your stupid job? Considering that you, in your high school days, published false stories about your classmates and random students at Ouran, including Soga-san?"

"…" Akira stayed silent in shock.

"Don't have anything to say? Good," Nekozawa said venomously. "_Now leave me alone_." The man left the scene, leaving the camera to film Akira's surprised face. Soon, they moved on to another segment.

"…Wow…" Mori said in surprise.

"Yeah," Honey said, also in surprise. "Who knew Nekozawa had that in him?" Suddenly, the two heard a baby's cry. Honey rushed to a certain bedroom with Mori following. As soon as they got there, the honey blonde flipped the switch on, making it better to see.

"That's…him?" Mori asked. He had only seen the baby boy once.

"Yes," Honey replied, softly. Both men walked up to the crib and looked at the crying baby.

"Can I?" asked the tall man.

"No," replied Honey. He proceeded to pick up his child and gently patted him on the back. He slightly bounced himself and the baby to a certain rhythm. Honey's lips touched the baby's forehead as he hummed a soothing tune. After a few minutes, the crying ceased and Honey handed over the baby to his cousin. He said, "Here, hold him."

Mori took the baby into his arms without a word. He commented, "He's tiny."

"I know."

"Like his father," Mori joked.

"Don't push it."

Mori smirked a little at his cousin's words. He asked, "His name?"

"Takashi."

Mori froze and looked at his cousin. He asked, "Really?"

"Nah, just kidding," Honey chuckled.

Mori narrowed his eyes at him in response.

Honey said, "It's Takeo. That's his name. Takeo. It was inspired by you."

Mori smiled in response.

"Takashi," Honey said, softly.

"Yes, Mitsukuni?"

"I think I regret letting you go."

"You _think_?"

"I _think_."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyoya," Renge said, softly into his ear. He felt her breath travel down his neck. The bed creaked as she adjusted her position on it.<em>

_The corners of his mouth slightly turned upwards. He licked his lips in anticipation. He asked, "Yes?" As soon as the words left his mouth, her lips touched his in passion. She moaned and he grunted as their tongues clashed. Kyoya started to rub her smooth legs as she ran her slim fingers through his ebony hair. Then he began to play with the straps of her yellow lace bra. One hand continued to roam over her body as the other then played with the hook of her bra. He moaned in pleasure as he felt her breasts being pressed harder against his chest._

_She whimpered, "Kyoya."_

She called in low yet loud voice, "Kyoya!" The dark blond shook him by the shoulder as hard she could.

The raven-haired man woke up, groggily and cranky. He turned around, about to give the person who woke him up the 'Eye of the Devil' but changed his mind when he saw who it was. He was still in a bad mood though.

"Kyoya," Renge said, also appearing to be irritated. "I thought I told you that when I was done showering, you had better be sleeping in bed. I didn't want you working late at night. Especially with that wound. You shouldn't tire yourself." Kyoya sat up in his chair, realizing that he had fallen asleep on accident. He then looked at Renge who was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. He turned away to hide the increasing blush on his face.

"I was sleeping, wasn't I?" Kyoya muttered, trying to focus on the subject.

"Not in bed," Renge said, "and look, you were sleeping on your laptop. See? You're too tired."

"Why do you keep on worrying about me? I'm fine," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya…" Renge said. She proceeded to shut his laptop screen shut.

He snapped, "Hey, I'm not done with those-"

"Don't pretend you were working on files," Renge said. "You were looking at articles about the church situation."

"And so?"

"And so come with me to bed. I promise you won't regret it."

"Wh-What does that mean?" Kyoya asked, blushing harder.

"It means you'll get plenty of sleep," Renge said as if it was obvious.

"Right," Kyoya murmured as he stood up and followed her to their bedroom. He cleared his throat and asked, "Renge, have you thought about how our wedding is going to be like? You know, the atmosphere of it…the feeling?"

"Have you?" Renge asked as she picked up her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change.

"I asked first," Kyoya said as he got on the bed.

There was a long silence before Renge finally responded as she walked out of the bathroom and turned to him, "I have. Have you?"

"No," he said. "What's your perspective on it?"

"It's going to be tense," Renge said, "because of the fact that the wedding's forced and because of the fact that the majority of your family doesn't even like me."

"I like you. Wouldn't you rather that you're at least marrying an Ootori son who likes you?"

"Huh? What did you say?" Renge asked in surprise, "You like me?"

"Do you like me?"

"I asked you first," the dark blonde said.

"Yeah, you're okay," said Kyoya.

"You're okay too, Kyoya," she told him.

"Before we go to sleep…"

"Yes?"

"What's your perspective on how our wedding night will be?"

"Kyoya!" Renge grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. She joked, "You definitely need sleep." Both of them laughed. Soon, Renge took her pillow back and went to sleep. Kyoya stayed awake for a few minutes.

"That dream…that was like the thousandth time…am I feeling something for her?" He asked himself in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Both twins laughed loudly again as they rolled around in their bed, causing creaks. They had kept repeating a recording. It was the interview between Nekozawa and Akira.<p>

"Oh my god," Kaoru wiped tears away from his eyes. "His shocked face is killing me."

"Yeah, well, that's what he gets," Hikaru said, wiping away his own tears. Silence filled the room again as both twins were thinking about something else. They looked at each other, giving each other look that meant they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"You know I'm thinking?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru replied, happily, "Hell yeah!"

"Tomorrow's the day where…"

They both said their answers simultaneously:

"We start the new project at work!"

"I ask Mei out at work!"

Silence. Again.

"What?" the tone of Kaoru's voice was almost deadly.

"What?" Hikaru asked, "What's wrong? And what new project?"

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, "I've been talking about it for weeks. I've been excited as Haruhi when she eats. Did you forget?"

"Uh…maybe?"

"Really, Hikaru, really?" Kaoru asked, pissed off. "Are you fucking serious, Hikaru? Again with this bullshit?! What? You just decided this was the perfect time, not even considering you didn't even apologize last time!"

"Me? Apologize for what?" Hikaru snapped, angrily.

"You know what," Kaoru snapped back. "You shouldn't even consider this again. You know you're just using her!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, fucker!"

Hikaru said, "Oh? Now I'm a fucker? I'm not your older twin brother anymore, but a fucker? Wow, this is a change."

"Why are you so damn selfish?" Kaoru asked. "Ask yourself that because I'm not having another one of these conversations with you." Kaoru got off their bed and headed for the door.

Hikaru straightened up on his knees on the bed and yelled, "Kaoru, get your ass back here!"

"You're not even gonna ask where I'm going?" Kaoru asked. He sighed with great irritation and said, "Ya know, you're a horrible partner and an even more terrible brother. What happened to Hikaru?" With that, Kaoru left the room.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Éclair asked as her husband entered the piano room. She was sitting on a couch and had looked like she had been waiting for him.<p>

"I told you already," Tamaki said. "I was at a funeral." He took off his black jacket and sat himself on the piano bench. He started playing a piece. He didn't need her to tell him when she wanted him to play the piano anymore. It was just by instinct now.

"I hope it was the commoner's funeral," the blue-eyed woman said.

Tamaki had to bite his tongue to keep himself from insulting his wife. He sighed and said, "I did tell you that you could come with me if you wanted to."

His wife asked, "Was she with you?" Éclair refused to take the focus off of Haruhi.

"My friends, which includes her, were with me," Tamaki said. "It was funeral. I was with a lot of people."

"You were with a lot of people, huh?" Éclair asked, "But somehow her name rolled out from your tongue when someone called you?"

"Now, dear, don't get jealous. It's very ugly on you," Tamaki said.

"How dare you!" She snapped, "Jealous of a commoner? You must be out of your damn mind to give me such an insult!"

He reminded her, "Calm down, dear, you're pregnant." He sighed, "I apologize if I offended you."

"I don't get it. Why must I be in competition with a girl whose status is no match for mine?"

"You're the only one participating, dear," Tamaki said.

"No, I am not!" She roared, "That stupid bitch is obviously testing me, and you keep on going near her when you already have a faithful and pregnant wife!"

"Are you questioning my loyalty to this marriage, dear?" Tamaki asked. He ended his piano piece by playing on a deep and dark note as he said, "Because at this point, you should."

She shrieked as she felt herself on the verge of tears, "What is that supposed to mean?!" There was silence as she waited for an answer. She snapped, impatient, "Tell me!"

"I stopped by at my mother's…grave…before I went home. While I was there, I did some thinking," Tamaki explained. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, "This marriage shouldn't even be valid. Both of you said I'd get to see her. I saw her, alright. I saw her…_dead_…and I just now realized that I have to realize that in order for me to become free." Tamaki cleared his throat and wiped away his tears. He snapped, "You are the stupid bitch, dear. You both tricked me. All I that I want to ask is…why? Why did you trick me? Did I do something wrong? Did you think it was funny? Just…why? I don't understand. I really don't."

"Tamaki…I just wanted to be loved and desired…"

"Please shut up, dear. I don't care, at least not anymore." Tamaki said, "I've done so much to make you happy because that's who I am, but I just can't anymore and I think I'm sorry. You've been happy, but have I?" He paused and took a deep breath. "Has my mother even been happy? Would she be happy looking at me in this situation right now?"

"Tamaki…"

"I love my grandmother, no matter how many blades of insults she throws at me." Tamaki said, "But I love my mother more. I just wanted to see my mother smile one more time…and I couldn't. My grandmother severed all the ties of trust with me and yet, I gave up everything I loved for her. My entire life."

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "You won't file for a divorce, will you?"

"I _don't _love you, Éclair," Tamaki said, "but I won't…because it will cause too much destruction. There's a child on the way. If it weren't for the child, I'd…" He took another deep breath. He said, "I'm so sorry that you are so starved for love. I'm sorry that you couldn't find another man to return it. You took a _boy_, Éclair, you took a _boy_." The blond man got off of the piano bench, but suddenly collapsed on the floor. A bottle of pills rolled out from his pockets.

Éclair ran over and picked it up. She read what was on it. She looked at him and then looked at the bottle. She said to no one in particular, "It's some type of drug that made him loopy and out of it. He was trying to release some steam that he couldn't hold in any longer. He won't remember any of this." Éclair sighed and rubbed her belly, "Thank God. I can still hold him for a little bit longer. Who knows what would've happened in a few months when I'm supposedly supposed to give birth?"

* * *

><p>'Goddammit, I've been gassed again,' Haruhi thought as she woke up. She shifted in the bed until she felt something. She turned her head to meet the head of Kazukiyo Soga. She began to scream again.<p>

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" she heard Tetsuya's voice as his arms picked her up and restrained her from doing anything. The brunette bit his hand and he let go in pain. The woman started to cry and Tetsuya shushed her in response.

"Don't shush me, you murderer!" Haruhi said, "And to think that we were working together for the good, not the bad!"

"Fujioka, stop! Damn, you pass out for a few hours and you already have too much energy." Tetsuya snapped, "Plus you're jumping to conclusions, and you're waking him up."

"Then why is he on your bed-wait, what?" Haruhi asked, "Waking him up?" She turned her head to the body that was shifting in the bed and sitting up. She was in too much shock to scream.

Kazukiyo yawned and said, "Tetsuya, I heard screaming. What's going on? And who's the girl?" A few minutes of silence passed before it clicked for Kazukiyo. He yelled, "Holy crap! It's another human being other Tetsuya! She knows! We have to get rid of her!"

"Get rid of me?!" She asked, yelling back. "Well, gosh, that's a nice thing to do, considering I went to your funeral and helped you that one time in high school."

"Both of you, please calm down," Tetsuya said.

Kazukiyo and Haruhi snapped, "How are you going to tell us to calm down?!"

The yakuza member smiled nervously at the two angry people, "Right. Now let's see…how am I going to explain this?"

"How about we start with the fact that the person that everyone thinks is dead is really not dead?" Haruhi decided. Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly got an idea. She quickly asked, "Does this mean that Casanova-I mean, Kasanoda is not dead either?"

"Oh no, he's dead," Tetsuya said, bluntly.

"Oh," Haruhi said in disappointment.

"Did you see the sight?" Kazukiyo asked, "I'm not sure if they could fake a death _that_ well, hehe." Both Haruhi and Tetsuya glared at him. Kazukiyo felt his own sweat drop as he softly apologized, "S-s-sorry!"

"I'll explain," Kazukiyo said. He cleared his throat before he started, "At the time of Suoh-san's arrival, I was using one of the bathrooms. When I done with my business, I happened to pass by Kasanoda's room. I opened the door wide and was about to tell Kasanoda to come down because I had heard a commotion going on. He didn't seem to hear me and suddenly he was shot."

"Oh, I see." Haruhi said, "They had wanted it seem like it was a suicide. They certainly couldn't have any witnesses."

"I ran from the scene in horror at what I just saw. It was such a grisly scene," Kazukiyo continued. His face twitching as his mind flashed horrible memories. He said, "And now I'm scared of the sight of blood too! But I think I've always been scared of the sight of blood because one time in first grade, I-"

"Soga-san, that's not the point!" Tetsuya snapped.

"Right," Kazukiyo said. "Anyway, throughout the month, I kept getting death threats and warnings. Even when I said I wouldn't snitch, they said it didn't matter."

"Yakuzas don't care if you won't snitch, they care if you saw," Tetsuya told Haruhi so she would understand better.

"I needed safety and so I went to Kasanoda's yakuza for help," Kazukiyo said. "Gladly I got it. So here I am, hiding with Tetsuya until the situation clears over or maybe…for forever."

"Forever?" asked Haruhi.

"And to think, that night's plans were ruined." Kazukiyo said, "I was going ask out Momoka."

"You were?!" Haruhi said.

"Yeah, I've had a huge crush on her since my first year of high school."

"Kazukiyo, that's a long time to wait."

He blushed in embarrassment, "I'm too shy, alright?" He cleared his throat, "Your story?"

"Right," Haruhi said. "A few days after Kasanoda's funeral, I went over to see Tetsuya and check how he was doing. I had always had suspicions of Kasanoda's death so I asked him about it and it seems I wasn't alone. Soon we teamed up to find out what's been going on. That's pretty much it." Haruhi then noticed something. She looked around and asked, "Hey, where's Tetsuya?" Both of the adults walked out of the room and into the living room to find their friend sitting on the couch with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, her heart beating fast. She had a feeling that it was bad.

"It's letter saying that I should surrender and die an excruciating death…"

"Don't!" Kazukiyo said.

"…or they'll painfully torture and kill the women they've kidnapped from the church…"

"Holy crap, that made me look bad. I shouldn't have said it," Kazukiyo murmured. Haruhi glared at him but then turned her head back to Tetsuya who looked like he was thinking about which decision he should choose. It would be a hard decision to make indeed.


	10. A Few Talks

"I miss Mitsukuni," Reiko said again. Reiko pulled up her knees and rested her arms on them. The women were in a room with no windows, vents, or any possible way to escape. It was pretty much empty except for the dark blue mats on the cold, hard ground. It also had a pair of metal double doors that was locked and being guarded.

"I miss Takashi," Kimiko said.

"I miss sleep, food, and a shower," Momoka said, sighing.

Kimiko asked, "Do you think they're looking for us?"

"Of course they are," Momoka replied. "They have to be."

"Right," Kimiko said.

Suddenly, Reiko burst out into tears. She wailed, "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna end up like Kazukiyo!" She buried her face in her arms.

"Reiko, stop! First of all, that's rude and disrespectful." Momoka scolded, whispering, "Second of all, you're gonna bring their attention!"

Reiko kept repeating her words out of absolute fear, "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I have child, Lord why?!"

"Calm down, Reiko!" Kimiko also scolded, whispering, "It's not us they want, it's some guy named Tetsuya. I'm sure we'll be fine-"

"If he comes in time and if he doesn't, we're gonna die!"

"Reiko," Momoka said. "I wouldn't doubt this guy. If he got the message and if he has a good heart then it'll all end up fine."

The black-haired girl asked, "How you girls so positive when we're being held hostage by a powerful yakuza?"

"Well, I mean come on, the situation that we're in will probably bring lots of attention from the media which result in sending lots of professional help." Momoka explained, "That must be the reason why this yakuza is threatening to cut our lives short. They don't have enough time so we can't have enough time, but they must be underestimating at least one of our allies."

"I don't think you guys understand," Reiko told them. "You don't have a child or a man that loves you to think about."

"Harsh," Momoka muttered.

"Um, excuse me," Kimiko snapped, "I have Takashi, remember?"

"No, you don't." Reiko said, "Honey told me that he's only with you to keep his place as heir. At the time, Satoshi had a girlfriend and Mori didn't. His parents wanted to make the heir would have grandchildren, and so they threatened Mori that Satoshi would take the position of being if he didn't get his love life going. And so, you were the first girl he ran into. And you fell for it because you're a naïve, beautiful, and kind-hearted girl and I don't think you deserve crap lies he serves you any longer."

"It's not true," Kimiko said, covered her ears. "You're a liar. You're just bitter, and you want to make others around feel the same as you do."

Reiko continued, "Yasuchika told Honey, and Satoshi told Yasuchika. You might as well put away all your dreams for a happy ending now."

"Shut your mouth," Kimiko snapped, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I'm only telling you the truth," Reiko said.

"Reiko, stop," Momoka snapped. The brunette began pat Kimiko's back gently in a comforting way. She told them, "If we're all gonna make it, we're gonna have to stick together."

"Oh don't tell me you're gonna fall into that bull crap," a voice behind the three said. The three girls all turned around to see Seika Ayanokoji.

"I didn't know you got kidnapped also," Reiko said.

"Well I did," Ayanokoji said. "They couldn't resist kidnapping a beauty like me."

"I don't think that's something to brag about," Kimiko said.

"I don't think you should be talking when you're supposed to busy resolving your love life issues," Ayanokoji retorted.

"I am not a violent person, I am not a violent person," Kimiko softly repeated to herself as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "Stay positive, stay positive."

"Have you been listening to our conversation?" asked Momoka.

"Just a little bit," Ayanokoji said. "You girls aren't worth that much to pay attention to…like myself."

Reiko asked, sighing, "What do you want?"

"To give you better advice than she could," Ayanokoji answered, momentarily pointing at Momoka.

Momoka asked, narrowing her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Don't try to stick together," Ayanokoji said, "because whenever that happens, at least one of the people in the pact die. It'll never work out."

"Why do I feel that you're only saying that because you don't have any friends to stick with?" Kimiko asked, muttering.

"But when you separate, don't you end up in more dangerous situations all by yourself?" Momoka asked. "I have a feeling you're only saying that so we can get screwed over."

"Whatever. Don't listen," Ayanokoji said, walking away. "I should've known people like you couldn't understand. Just 'stick together' and wait for your host club saviors to come by and rescue you…or anybody really."

"Stay positive," Kimiko murmured to herself.

"Are-are you doubting that rescuers will come?" asked Reiko, nervously.

Ayanokoji replied, "Well I'm not saying I believe they will, am I?"

Suddenly, a light brunette angrily stood up. "Get away from us, you miserable dry twat!" Kimiko shouted, "This is our positive triangle! Our positive triangle, I say! And I won't let you bring it down!"

"Kimiko, calm down," Momoka shushed.

Ayanokoji told Kimiko, "You stupid bitch, I'll have you know that-"

"They're gonna come! They _will _come! And when they do, they gonna take all of us from here and I hope to my grandfather's grave that they leave your ass behind because you are no good than the spawn of Satan!"

"Calm down, Kimiko, please!" Reiko begged. At this point, Momoka had to restrain Kimiko from taking a step.

"What's going on in here?" the brunette gangster from before asked as he burst into the room. The blond gangster had also entered the room.

"You guys should kill her already," Ayanokoji said, pointing towards Kimiko.

Kimiko yelled, kicking and failing her arms while in Momoka's tight grasp, "You can suck the piss out of my pussy before you vile bastards ever touch me!"

"Hey, both of you calm down, alright?" the brown-haired gangster ordered. He threatened, "Do you wanna die early?"

"No!" Reiko quickly responded before she broke down again.

"Hey, shut up!" the blond gangster yelled.

"I wanna go home," one of the woman whined.

"Well, you can't!" the first gangster snapped, "You're gonna stay here until Tetsuya comes within one of the three days. If he doesn't, we're all gonna kill you."

"No one knows who he is, damn," another one of the woman snapped.

"You better not get smart-mouthed with me," the first gangster said. The complaints kept on coming.

"I'm tired."

"I'm hungry. Give us food!"

"I want water."

"I want a shower."

"Can you guys get me pillow and a blanket?"

"Can I get a bandage? I pricked my finger on I don't know what."

"Can you guys hurry up and serve us our needs already? You guys are so lazy for some captors."

"Hey, everyone needs to shut the fuck up and stop being so needy!" the first gangster snapped again, "You girls are hostages, not hotel customers!"

"Can you stop yelling?" Another one of the woman asked, "My ears are starting to ring because of your horrid voice. No offense."

The first gangster sighed. These hostages were a piece of work.

* * *

><p>"It is two in the morning," Kyoya said, cranky. "Why are we here?" Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, and Renge were at a strange alley. It had been a long time since they were there so of them chose to sit down on the ground. They had been waiting for certain someone and certain reason.<p>

"It's four, Kyoya," Renge corrected.

"At least it was two when we got here," Kyoya said.

"No, we just got here." Renge said, "It's still four."

Hikaru asked, "We're here because we're supposed to wait for someone, right?"

Tamaki nodded, "Yeah, that's what the letter said."

"But where are they?" asked Honey. "We've been waiting for a long time now."

Mori shrugged and suggested, "Maybe it's trick?"

"My god, Renge, I told you we shouldn't have come," Kyoya said. "Was this even smart? We just showed up at some mysterious, dark alley because someone told us to through a letter. We don't even know who wrote the letter. It could be that yakuza who attacked us."

"But they said they were our allies," Kaoru told him.

"Oh, and if they say Santa Claus is real, I guess we're just going to the North Pole to find him?" Kyoya asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Way to crush someone's beliefs and childhood spirit," Tamaki muttered, crossing his arms. He was half-joking.

"We're leaving, Renge," Kyoya said. "I'm sorry but I have no patience for people's silly games. My shift at work starts in an hour, and it was a long way here." He started to walk away until his fiancée stopped him.

"Kyoya no, there has to be an explanation for this." Renge asked, "What if we're at the wrong alley? Or what if we're here at the wrong time?"

"Everyone arrived at same place at the same time, Renge," Kyoya replied. "I don't think that's the case."

"Yeah, it definitely isn't." The seven turned around to Mei and the Kasanoda yakuza enter the scene. Mei asked them, "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason that you're here," Hikaru answered. "For a second, I thought your yakuza were the ones who sent the letter."

"Nope," Mei shook her head.

"Do you at least have a full explanation for this current situation?" asked Kyoya.

"Nope," Mei said again, shaking her head.

"So we're back at Square One," Tamaki said.

Kaoru asked, "Did we ever move from Square One?"

"You're about to," a familiar voice said.

"Another mysterious voice?" Hikaru asked, "Oh my God, where do you people come from?"

"That's not mysterious," Tamaki realized. "That's Haruhi."

"Wow, Tamaki," Haruhi said. She smiled as she entered the alley. She said, "I'm kind of surprised you recognized my voice so fast."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, adding a soft smile of his own.

"Oh yeah, I knew it too," Hikaru said, chuckling nervously. Kaoru gave him a side-eye.

"Haruhi, where have you been?" Renge asked.

Kaoru asked, "What have you been doing?"

"Did you get kidnapped by the yakuza?" asked Mei.

Mori asked, "How did you escape?"

"Do you still know where the women are being held?" Honey asked.

"Are you the one in charge of the letter?" asked Hikaru.

Kyoya asked, "Why are you here?"

"Haruhi, what's been going on?" Tamaki asked.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down with the barrage of questions there," Haruhi said. She was feeling overwhelmed. She called, "Uh, hey, maybe one of you would like to help explain?"

Hikaru said, "There's more?"

At that moment, everyone gasped as Tetsuya entered the scene. For a minute, they all stared at him.

"Uh…hi," Tetsuya waved a little to cease the awkward and tense silence.

"You fucking bastard!" Honey lunged at Tetsuya. He grabbed his neck and began to choke him. Tetsuya tried to fight back, but he was caught off guard.

Haruhi said, "Honey, what the-get off of him!"

"Because of you, my wife is missing!" Honey yelled angrily.

The Kasanoda syndicate rushed to rip Honey away from Tetsuya. Once they restrained Honey, Honey was yelling and kicking with such rage.

"Hey, what's going on? You guys haven't called me in yet," Kazukiyo asked, entering the alley. Everyone paused to look at who was talking. Once they did, they froze in pure shock. Renge almost lost control of her legs.

"Ghosts are not real, right?" Tamaki asked, "Because I'm starting to question my sanity."

"I don't know anymore," Mori told him.

"Who the hell was in the casket?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi sighed and said, "We can explain but it's gonna be a long story."

"Oh yeah," Kyoya said, sarcasm dripping, "because I definitely didn't have a job to go to today." Everyone glared at him, and Renge also elbowed him in the shoulder.

"I think this is more important that," Mei said, glaring at him also.

Haruhi took a deep breath. She started to explain, "Okay, so here's what been happening…"

* * *

><p>Grandmother Suoh sighed as she looked at the picture of her husband on her desk. She picked up so she could see the picture better. She said, "Don't worry, my husband, I am doing everything I can to grant your wish for a great future for the Suoh line. It's the only way to repay for all you did for me." Shizue rubbed her forehead and sighed again. She said, "If only these people were just willing to cooperate…"<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock on her home office door.

"Who is it? Oh never mind, come in," Shizue said. Shizue put the picture back where it was taken from.

The person opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Ah, my granddaughter-in-law, welcome," Shizue strained a smile. She asked, "How is the baby coming along? Do you know the sex of it?"

"It's fine and healthy," Éclair replied, straining a smile of her, "and no, I chose to keep it a surprise."

"Has Tamaki gone along with you to these doctor visits?"

"No, ma'am, he hasn't ever."

"What?" Shizue said, angrily, "I'll make sure that that type of behavior changes."

"Actually, no," Éclair said, rubbing her stomach, "I would prefer that he does not come along."

"Why is that?"

"We haven't been getting along lately," Éclair replied. She proceeded to explain, "We were arguing last night, and he passed out at one moment. This fell out of his pockets."

The dark blonde gave Shizue the bottle of pills. Shizue looked over it. Instantly, Grandmother Suoh widened her eyes at the bottle as a realization hit her. She mouthed to herself, "He stole my pills."

"It seems to be some type of drug where it makes you become loopy and has an effect on your brain and the things you say," Éclair said. "It's some type of stress and pain reliever."

"He must've accidentally let his guard down by taking this," Shizue whispered to herself.

"Pardon? I didn't hear what you said," Éclair said.

"Nothing," Shizue said. "It was not directed towards you."

"I think it's time to stop playing games, Granny," Éclair snapped bitterly. "Our families agreed to several things from the contract. I remember one of them was to keeping me happy and satisfied."

"I know, Éclair," Shizue said. "You don't have to remind me."

"And I think it's best to keep me that way." Éclair threatened, "Remember, we owe you. Without us, you people would crumble."

Shizue said in a polite tone, "I understand your concerns, and I will do my best to attend to them. For now, leave me be. I need some time to myself."

"Humph," Éclair said. She walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Shizue sighed and looked the picture again. She said, "And then, there's them. See how much harder they make it?"

* * *

><p>There was a beep coming from a telephone line. The man groaned as his work was disrupted. He pushed the button and asked, "Who is it?"<p>

"Your daughter, sir," the female voice replied.

"Tell her to go home," Yoshio said, irritated.

Fuyumi's voice took over, "Father, please, it's urgent!"

"Ma'am," the secretary said, "you cannot do that."

Yoshio sighed and said, "Let her in." He let go of the button. Yoshio went back to continued his paperwork.

Soon, he heard Fuyumi's knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Fuyumi opened the door and walked in.

"You take a seat," Mr. Ootori said.

Fuyumi took a seat and shifted uncomfortably.

Yoshio finally stopped all his paperwork and looked up. He asked, "It's cloudy and you're wearing sunglasses?"

"I want a divorce and I need your support."

"My support is something you'll lack."

"Father, please try to understand."

"Why do you want a divorce? Do you know what that'll cause?"

"Why do I want a divorce, you ask?" His daughter asked. She took her sunglasses off to reveal a left black eye.

"Fuyumi, not again," Yoshio said. "This is the third time you've came to me about this."

"Yes, _again_," Fuyumi said. "Why? Did you think he would stop? He's been hitting me ever since we've been married. Even when I've had his child, and when I'm pregnant right now. If he doesn't stop, he's going to make me have another miscarriage."

"You're pregnant right now? How far along are you?"

"A week," Fuyumi said, "but I'm think of I getting an a-"

"Don't," Yoshio said.

"He keeps on _raping_ me. It's happens so often that I don't even cry for help or show pain anymore. I just feel numb," Fuyumi told. She sighed and said, "Father, I don't want the baby to go through an abusive life."

"Is the child going through an abusive life?"

"No but-"

"Then it's not going to be abused. Simple."

"You never know when he'll start or raise the children with the mindset that using violence is the way to everything," Fuyumi said. "Please, Father, I need support and help for me to get a divorce. If I'm all alone in this then-"

"You are not getting a divorce," Yoshio snapped.

Fuyumi asked, "Why not?"

"You're already being a bad wife. You shouldn't even be here," He said. "You should be at home taking care of your daughter. Your place is at home."

"But-"

"Look, Fuyumi, you don't belong in this family anymore. You belong to the Shido family now," Yoshio said.

Her voice was cracking as tears were spilling from her eyes, "What about the fact that we're connected by blood?" She asked, "Now that I think about it, did I ever even have a family?"

Yoshio went back to his work. He said, "You've been disrupting my work for no reason, and you've been wasting my time. You've also chosen to talk about such matters at my workplace, not at home. Leave."

"I was born into Ootori, and married into Shido. I'm an Ootori before I'm a Shido," Fuyumi told him. "I'm Fuyumi Ootori-Shido."

"I don't hear the sound of you leaving."

"Don't you care that your only daughter is getting abused and raped?" Fuyumi said, "Can't you do something?"

"They're too powerful."

"So? Who cares? I'm _your daughter_. Isn't family more powerful than work?" Fuyumi asked. She said, "Then again, I should remember who I'm talking to."

"Do I have to call security, Mrs. Shido?"

"You know, Father, I might end up having a funeral earlier than yours," Fuyumi said. She left the room.

Yoshio stopped his paperwork and sighed. He muttered to himself, "I do care." Then he continued his paperwork.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Tamaki said after a wave of silence had been casted upon them. Haruhi, Tetsuya, and Kazukiyo had explained everything. Everyone else had taken some time for it to sink in.<p>

"Why did you try to investigate?" Kyoya said, "We told you that you could get into messy stuff like this."

"I don't care," Haruhi said.

"Stubborn," the twins said in a sing-song tune.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm determined," Haruhi told them. "And don't think I don't have some questions for you guys too. Like Mei, what are you doing here? How you'd get sucked into this?"

"Ah…I…uh, well, I'm a part of the yakuza," Mei said.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked, surprised, "What happened to fashion?"

"Oh I'm still working on that. I'm working for the Hitachiins," Mei told her. "I'm just in the yakuza too."

"Oh my god, don't include us in this," Kaoru muttered.

"Oh, you're working the Hitachiins?" asked Haruhi.

"Shit," Hikaru muttered.

The brunette girl asked, turning to the twins, "Did you guys know she was in the yakuza way before I did?"

Hikaru said, "It's kind of hard to explain…"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, we did," Kaoru replied.

"Oh my god," Haruhi rubbed her forehead.

"Wait, wait, let us explain," Hikaru said. "It was a surprise to us, really. When we were at the church, she showed up and she kicked ass."

Haruhi sighed. She turned to Mei and asked, "Mei, why are you in the yakuza?"

Mei explained, "Long story short, I dated Kasanoda before and then we broke up after some time. Still it wasn't enough to get the enemy yakuza off my back, and so this yakuza had me join for my own safety."

"Wait, whoa, you dated Kasanoda? How'd you know him? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, I dated him for a year. I met him at florist shop," Mei said. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want hear any type of disapproval from my best friend. I really liked him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Haruhi."

"It's okay," Haruhi said.

"How did you know Kasanoda though?"

"We went to high school together," she replied. "He was one of my closest friends."

"Hehe," Kaoru said, laughing nervously. "That's so weird how he liked you both, and you both didn't even know you both knew him."

"Liked us both? Like romantically?" asked Mei.

"Yeah, he had a crush on Haruhi in high school," Kaoru said.

"He did?" Haruhi thought out loud, "So him confessing his feelings to me at the party was nothing new?"

Tamaki and Mei asked, "He what?!"

"Holy shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Wait, he was the guy who took you to his bedroom and kissed you on the bed and all that stuff?" Mei asked.

Everyone except Haruhi, Mei, Kyoya, and Mori exclaimed, "What?!" Mori and Kyoya showed their surprised through gaping.

"You two had sex?!" asked Tamaki.

Haruhi did a face-palm. She corrected him, "We didn't. He just forcefully kissed me on his bed, and I pushed him off. It was his way of admitting his feelings for me before he died. By the way, why did no one bother to tell me that Kasanoda had crush on me?"

"Well, I mean Tamaki had a crush on you too," Hikaru said. "So it wasn't only Kasanoda."

Tamaki snapped, "Hikaru!"

"I kinda figured that out last year," Haruhi said.

"Wait, isn't Tamaki married?" Mei asked.

"Well, it started in high school," Hikaru said.

"In high school? I thought he thought of me as his daughter?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, he thought he did too." Hikaru said, "He's obvious to his feelings."

"Does the word 'secret' mean anything to you?" Tamaki asked the eldest twin.

"I didn't know Tamaki had a daddy kink though," Haruhi said.

"I don't!" Tamaki told her, "You know, I'm not the only one who had a crush on you. Hikaru did too."

Hikaru said, embarrassed, "Tamaki!"

"Oh gosh," Haruhi said, blushing. "This is new to take in."

"He still does," Kaoru said.

"You did too, Kaoru," Hikaru said.

Kaoru retorted, "But I gave it up for your happiness, didn't I?"

Haruhi turned to the other three and asked, "Don't tell me you guys liked me too?"

"I'll admit I had some interest but I gave it up for Tamaki," Kyoya admitted. "Plus there was nothing to gain from pursuing you."

"That last part sounds just like you," Haruhi muttered.

"My crush was nothing too serious. It's not even noteworthy," Mori confessed.

Everyone looked at Honey. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Um, you're cute but you're not my type. Our relationship was always platonic."

"Sorry to interrupt you people figuring out your love lives or whatever, but we have a deadly situation on our hands that I would like to get to," Tetsuya said.

"Right," Haruhi said. "Just one more question. Tamaki, remember when you called me? What happened that you hung up like that?"

"Huh? Oh," Tamaki said, "my phone was dying."

"What? You sounded like you were being hurt."

"Sorry if I worried you."

"No need for an apology," Haruhi said.

"Oh but I think I owe you an apology anyway," Tamaki said, "nd not just for the phone incident."

"Tamaki…"

"Okay, you're done? You're done," Tetsuya said.

"Um, I have a question too," Kyoya said. He asked, "Why did you tell us to come at two in the morning and you arrive at four?"

Renge sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Kyoya, oh my god. Don't mind him, Tetsuya."

"I have a question too," Honey said. "What's the plan?"

"The plan? Do we have a plan?" Kazukiyo asked.

Honey asked, "You mean you guys don't have a plan?"

Tetsuya said, "We were just gonna wing it, but if you have a better idea…"

"We were?!" Haruhi asked out of surprise.

"Yeah, we talked about it on the way here," Tetsuya said.

"I thought you were just kidding!"

"Wait," Kazukiyo asked, "do I have a part in the action part of the plan? Because I really think it's best if I don't do anything. To be honest, I'm kind of scared."

The twins scoffed, "When _aren't _you scared?"

"Excuse me, motherfucker, but do you think this is a joke?" Honey asked, turning into a dark and bitter mood. "We are dealing with a yakuza, and you want to 'wing it'?"

"Can we just keeping on running from them?" Kazukiyo asked.

"You guys just told us that the women are going to be killed if Tetsuya doesn't show up," Tamaki said. "So no, no one's running. It's not gentlemen-like."

"So what do we do?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's sacrifice Tetsuya," Mori suggested. Tetsuya widened his eyes and stepped back a little.

"Okay, there's a suggestion," Haruhi said, "but not a good one. Next?"

"We could play that game of Hide and Run," Kazukiyo suggested.

"It's Hide and Seek," Haruhi corrected, "and no."

"Maybe Soga needs motivation," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. His younger brother agreed, nodding.

"Maybe we should just run." Kaoru said, "We should just leave Momoka and the others to die. It's a cruel world to live in anyway." The younger redhead winked at the others so they would get the message.

"Momoka's been kidnapped also?" asked Kazukiyo.

"Yeah," Mori said. "Kimiko has been too."

"I-I wasn't asking about Kimiko but thanks," Kazukiyo muttered. He said, "We have to do something, everyone."

"Nah," Hikaru said, "let's just run."

"Yeah," Mei said. "I'm tired of this bullshit."

"Right," Haruhi said. "I wanna go home and rest. It's been a long time since I did that."

"What?! What happened to all the 'oh, let's do something' or the 'oh, let's wing it'?" Kazukiyo asked, confused.

"I don't know," Renge said. "That 'oh, let's play Run and Hide' idea of yours sounds pretty good."

"How are we gonna 'Run and Hide'?" Kazukiyo asked. "We belong to wealthy, well-known families. Someone's going to be tracking our asses down whether it's the yakuza or the media."

"True," Kyoya said. "We could always change our identities though."

"Hold on, are you guys trying to prove a point?"

"Maybe," Hikaru replied to Kazukiyo.

Kazukiyo said, "Let's do something. So what's our plan?"

"Oh right," Haruhi said. "We were supposed to be thinking of that."

Mori spoke up, "I got a plan."

"It doesn't involve sacrificing me, does it?" asked Tetsuya.

"Never mind," Mori said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe we should plan out a surprise attack?" suggested Mei.

"Before we do that," Haruhi added, "how about one of us go enters their territory in disguise?"

"I agree with Haruhi," Kyoya said. "We need to make sure who and what we're dealing with.

"We also need to make sure we figure out the design of the place. We have to be able to slip in and slip out," Honey said.

"We also need roles," Renge said. "I'll be happy to assign them."

"And I'll be happy to make them up," Mei said.

"This is piecing together very nicely," Tamaki noted.

"It is," Haruhi said, smiling and nodding. "It is."


	11. The Plan

Kazukiyo sighed and asked, "Why are we in a screening room? Aren't we supposed be discussing the plan?" He took a seat next to Haruhi who sat next to Tamaki. Tetsuya was on his other side.

"We are going to discuss the plan," Tamaki told him. "We're just going to discuss it in here."

"Yeah but why is it so fancy?" Kazukiyo asked, "The room is milky white and everything's embroidered with gold. It kinda reminds of heaven."

"You know Renge," Kyoya said, sitting next to the blond. "She likes to go overboard."

"Mei too," Haruhi added.

"I'm not complaining. This place is much nicer than an alley," Hikaru commented as he sat down with Kaoru.

"That's easy to say when you didn't have to pay for it," Kyoya said.

"You had to pay for it?" asked Kaoru.

"No but if she can go behind her father's back with paying with his money for this, then imagine what she can get away when we get married," Kyoya said.

"But you're Kyoya Ootori," Honey said, sitting at the end of the row and next to Mori. "You're so cheap."

"Oh? Being smart with our mouth, are we?" Kyoya retorted, "Because we didn't get as many cakes as we would've like to back in the day, hm?" Honey glared at Kyoya. The twins began to snicker and Tamaki chuckled. Haruhi and Mori just slipped humorous smiles as they glanced at each other.

"The act of giving me the same flavors in one day was getting repetitive and was becoming a habit," Honey argued.

"Oh please, I only did that once in a while," Kyoya muttered.

The honey blond snapped, "Don't you lie to me!"

"Hey, look, it's starting," Haruhi said as the light dimmed. "That means we don't have to argue." Kyoya and Honey narrowed their eyes at her.

"Hello," Renge greeted. She walked in the room in trendy clothes with a black suitcase. Mei soon walked in too with trendy yet less expensive clothes. Both girls were wearing a microphone earpiece.

Tamaki said loudly, raising his hand, "Um, question."

"Tamaki, we haven't even started," Renge said as she reached the front of the room with Mei.

"I know. I'm just confused," He said.

"About what? We've hardly even said anything," Mei said.

"I'm just confused about why Renge has a suitcase."

"Because it goes with the mood," Renge snapped. She took a deep breath and said, "Now as we-"

"Uh, question," Tamaki raised his hand again.

"What could you possibly have a question about?" asked Mei.

"What's in the suitcase?"

"Excuse me?" Renge asked, "What does that even matter?"

"I just wanna know if there's something relating to the plan in there." Tamaki said, "Like papers, objects, etc. Ya know, anything for the presentation we're about to see."

"No," Renge snapped, getting impatient. She opened the suitcase and revealed it to everybody. "There's nothing in here."

"Um, another question," Tamaki raised his hand again.

Renge and Mei angrily stayed silent, "…"

"How come your voices are louder than usual?" Tamaki asked, "I don't see a microphone in your hand. Like I'm not sure if there's an echo in this room or…"

"We're using earpiece microphones," Renge said, irritated.

"Now let's proceed to actually begin this thing," Mei said.

"Question," Kyoya raised his hand.

"Okay, listen to me because I'm not gonna say it again." Renge said, "This is the last one. _The last one_. Now what is it?"

"Is that _my _suitcase?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes," Renge said. Then she quickly said, "Anyway onto this presentation, we'll be discussing the roles each of us will be in charge throughout the mission. You can thank Mei, Tetsuya, and the rest of the Kasanoda syndicate for making these roles."

"You can thank mostly me," Mei said. "You're welcome."

"And you thank mostly me for assigning these roles," Renge said.

Kyoya said loudly while clearing his throat, "Ahem."

The dark blond continued, "With the very little help of my fiancée." You could hear Kyoya sigh in the background.

"The first role we'll be discussing today is a role that requires great acting," Renge said. The screen suddenly showed a silhouette of person with a drama mask.

"Haruhi definitely won't be able to do that," Hikaru thought out loud. He received a glare from Haruhi and snickers from the others.

"This person will be the spy that goes in and collects the data. This person needs to pull off an incredible and believable performance if they are going to go in as another identity," Mei explained.

"I hope it's me," Tamaki whispered to Haruhi. "God knows that I need to exploit my looks and personality for the good of others." Haruhi responded by rolling her eyes and smiling a little.

"This position will be called the Prince," Mei continued.

"Please be me, please be me, please be me," Tamaki softly repeated.

"And it will be filled by Tamaki Suoh," Mei finished.

"Yes!" Tamaki exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat with a fist pump in the air.

"Tamaki, don't be so dramatic," Haruhi said, wanting to laugh at his childlike excitement. "Sit down." Tamaki did so, feeling accomplished.

"Tamaki will be able to play this part well," Renge explained. "He looks foreign enough. He's half-French and was born and raised in France. He'll have no problem speaking the language and acting out French mannerisms. I'll go over your part with you later, Tamaki."

"Question," Kazukiyo raised his hand.

"Questions will be answered at the end," Renge said. She continued, "Of course, we don't think it's best to let one person go in alone. They will need assistance, especially when this is Tamaki we're talking about."

"Hey!" He said.

"Renge will also play a part with him, seeing that she is also overdramatic and over-the-top." Mei told everyone, "Renge also looks a little foreign, but not too foreign. Though, she's better than most of the people we've got."

"Can we have codenames?" asked Honey.

"Hey! No speaking out of turn!" snapped Mei.

"Yes, we will have codenames," Renge said. "It'll almost be Host Club-like. We need to keep it simple so no one gets confused, especially for Tamaki's sake."

"Hey!" Tamaki said again.

"Tamaki's codename will be 'Prince'," Renge said, "and mine will be 'Otaku'."

"No, I want mine to be 'King'!" Tamaki whined.

"What did I say about speaking out of turn, motherfucker?!" Mei snapped, putting her yakuza face on.

Tamaki yelped, clinging to Haruhi. Everyone especially Kazukiyo and excluding Renge was really frightened by Mei at the moment.

"You wanna marry that, eh? You wanna spend your life waking up to that in the morning, huh?" Kaoru whispered, "Because I'm starting to see why she and Kasanoda started dating."

"Oh shut up, you bitter fool," Hikaru said. Hikaru sighed, dreamily, "She's still so beautiful in the inside and outside."

"Right," Kaoru muttered.

"Hey! Are you two still talking?!" Mei snapped, yelling.

"N-No!" The twins both said, sitting so straight up in fear.

"Calm down, Mei," Renge said, calmly.

"Sorry," Mei said. She took a deep breath before continuing, "To cut it short, they will be the one who receives the information from them. They'll be the ones to install tiny cameras in Tamaki and Renge's clothing. Tamaki and Renge will have to leave clothing, specifically accessories all over the place so it'll be like as if camera's were installed all over the room. They will also be the one checking out the layout of the place. They'll see if there are traps, secret hideouts and places in the place, etc. This way, the person will also be able to tell how to slip in and how slip out so it makes it easier on the attackers, and also which rooms to avoid. The person will also be taking the collection of info about the people that have been encountered. This is the way to tell who's the top power and basically who's who."

"This person will have to be completely focused when doing this. This is a 24/7 job," Renge said. "Kyoya can fit this part perfectly. He will also have to have the help of his private police force and his three bodyguards. I think your family has an investigation unit, don't they?"

"That's correct," Kyoya said.

"Your codename will be 'Shadow'," Renge said.

Haruhi asked, "Wait, why do we need codenames again?"

Mei sighed and muttered, "No one's getting the 'No questions till the end' rule."

"Tamaki and I will have to talk to you at least once," Renge replied. "Even if we think we're not being watched or eavesdropped on, we still need to be careful. We can't just use each other's names out in the open."

"That makes sense," Kyoya muttered. "It also sounds like a lot of work."

"That brings me to say that you'll also need assistance. You gotta be watching the screen with the rest of the crew." Renge said, "For now, Haruhi will be helping. Tamaki and I will have to use earpieces so you can direct us if we have any trouble."

"As for Haruhi, her part in this is kind of difficult." Mei said, "We wait till the end."

"Right," Renge nodded.

Haruhi exhaled and slid a little in her seat. She really didn't want a difficult part. Haruhi might've sounded like she was being lazy, but didn't she do most of the work?

Mei said, "This position is about being the instigator. It is their job to throw the enemy off guard, whether it will be violent or subtle. This will give the spies some time to do their job easily. It's like being a distraction. And yes, you will have to sneakily enter the house for this."

"The Hitachiins should be experts at this," Renge said. "Their codename will be 'Mischievous'."

"Hey!" the twins asked, "Why us?"

"You know why," Renge told them.

"Moving on," Mei said. "The attackers. These people will need to be way experienced in the art of fighting to pull this off. They have to basically attack the residence, all the way to the top leader. Once the top leader is done with, the whole yakuza will collapse. The attackers will have to plan it all out after Kyoya does his part."

"The rest of you, except you Soga, will be the attackers. I' m sure you don't need to know why," Renge said. "Though the top leaders will be Mei, Tetsuya, Mori, and Honey aka Yakuza Wife-"

"That's not what we agreed on," Mei snapped.

"But it fits you so perfectly," Kaoru said. Mei glared at the younger redhead twin.

"Fine, Ganguro then," Renge said.

"It fits," Mori agreed. Others nodded.

"Fine," Mei said, feeling defeated.

Renge declared, "Ganguro, Piercing, Wild, and Bitter Honey."

"Bitter Honey?" asked Honey. He said, "I'm not bitter."

"We all know Boy Lolita _so_ doesn't fit you anymore," She replied. "Plus bitter honey contrasts sweet honey."

"But I'm not bitt-"

Mei began to say, "Now as for Haruhi-"

"What about me? Has everyone forgotten about me?" asked Kazukiyo.

"We're getting to you!" Mei snapped in her yakuza face again. Everyone except Kyoya and Mori especially Soga cowered in fear. Kyoya and Mori were still scared of her, but they remained their composure. Mei calmed down and continued, "Haruhi will be helping Kyoya by being the voice to direct us while Kyoya pays attention to the rest of the details, like action, people, and layout. We have many questions that remain unanswered. There might be traitors in there. There could be loved ones working for them. The-"

Honey snapped, "Are you accusing my wife of something?"

"No one's talking about her right now," Mei snapped back. She continued, "Haruhi seems to do well at playing detective so that's the role she's play."

"If only people knew how true that was," Kyoya said. Haruhi narrowed her eyes at him.

"If there's someone that we personally know and needs questioning, Haruhi will be the one to handle them. Of course, this will require a little bit of acting. If they have spent at least a little bit of time with the Sendo yakuza, they will know that Haruhi's a target. They might be a little reluctant to answer some questions though," Mei said.

Haruhi realized something, "Wait, does this mean that'll I have to be-"

Renge apologized, "Sorry, Haruhi, but I'm afraid you'll nearly have to work alone for the most part."

"Absolutely not!" Tamaki's voice boomed as he stood up.

There was a mixture silence and shock in the room.

Haruhi spoke up after a few moments, "Tamaki, what the-"

"Hasn't Haruhi been through enough?" asked Tamaki. "She's mostly been doing the most through this whole thing. Give her a break!"

"Tamaki, don't forget that you're _not_ my father or anything." Haruhi snapped, standing up also, "And don't forget that I am twenty-four."

The blond grabbed her by her shoulders. "I'm not letting you get into dangerous situations anymore," Tamaki said, "especially ones where you're alone."

"I'm a grown woman, Tamaki," Haruhi said.

"That doesn't mean you're ready for the world," Tamaki retorted.

"Are you, Tamaki?" Haruhi retorted back, "Because at least I know the difference between death and slumber!" Haruhi immediately slapped her hand on her mouth.

Kaoru whispered to the five others, "Did she just…?"

"Yeah," Hikaru told him.

"Is he gonna…?"

"…No," Kyoya said.

"What will we…?"

"Nothing," said Mori.

"So this is just gonna…?"

"…Yup," replied Honey.

"Tamaki, I am _so_ sorry." A sincere apology left her lips, waiting to be accepted.

"Tetsuya," Tamaki turned to him, "switch seats with me." Both men quickly switched seats.

Haruhi instantly sat down in her seat from shock what just happened.

"Um, guys, normally I would let you argue and whatever but considering the situation we're in and how much time we have left, I think it's best you guys resolve your issues fast." Mei said, "You don't have to do it right now and in here, but do it today and not in here."

"Yeah, that letter that Kyoya and the Hitachiins wrote threw off the Sendo leader to go somewhere so the days till Tetsuya Lure has been expanded," Renge said. "We need to use this advantage for our own good."

Tamaki kept silent.

"I'm gonna do my part in the mission," Haruhi told them. "I'm assuming my codename will be 'Natural'?"

Tamaki was still silent.

Renge nodded, "Yeah. It makes sense since you can easily switch between a few parts. So it's like you're a natural at them."

Tamaki was still silent.

Haruhi reached over Kazukiyo and Tetsuya. The brunette grabbed Tamaki's hand and squeezed it. She said, "I'm gonna be okay."

"I don't care," Tamaki said, taking a quick glance at her.

The words cut Haruhi deep, and for a reason she didn't know the answer to. A stubborn and angry expression crossed her face for a short moment. She let go of the blond's hand. Haruhi wasn't going to show herself to be vulnerable to his words.

"Continue," Haruhi told the two women.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" asked Renge.

"Continue," Tamaki said.

"Are you sure?"

Both Tamaki and Haruhi snapped, "Just continue!"

"Okay, who do we have next?" Mei asked.

"Me!" snapped Kazukiyo.

"Don't you get sassy with me, Soga!" Mei snapped back.

Renge said, "You will take over Haruhi's job when it's time for her to be detective."

"That's it?" Kazukiyo asked.

"Yeah," Mei told, "we don't really trust you to do anything else."

"Thank God," Kazukiyo murmured.

"They're smart," Mori muttered under his breath.

"Well, this is the end of the meeting," Mei said. "We will be preparing our parts for two to three days only. That means we'll have a short to perfect to be perfect."

"Okay," Renge said. "Meeting dismiss-"

"Question," Kazukiyo raised his hand.

"Excuse me?" asked Mei.

"I recall you ladies that questions will be answered at the end," he told them.

"Oh? Really? Isn't that funny?" The bleached blonde said, "No one seemed to be paying attention to that rule _during_ the meeting."

"Well I need my questions answered."

Mei snapped, "We don't have to do shit!"

"Actually, isn't it better to clear any confusion about the mission before going on the mission?" Kyoya asked. He explained, "That way, no one will screw up because they thought the wrong thing."

Mei sighed and muttered, "Fine."

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Kazukiyo proceeded to take out something.

"Soga, what are you taking out?" Renge asked.

"Note cards."

"You took notes?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I wrote down the questions I had to ask," Kazukiyo replied.

Mei asked, "How many questions do you have to ask?"

"…a lot…"

"And to be exact?" asked Kyoya.

"About twenty," Kazukiyo quickly said. He cleared his throat and started, "Question number one…"

Everyone in the room groaned.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki," Haruhi called, running after the man. She spoke louder, "Tamaki!"<p>

He was still walking. Probably even faster each time she said his name.

"Tamaki!" She shouted, "Stop! I'm not gonna be able to catch up to you at this rate!"

Tamaki finally stopped and turned around. His blond hair was covering his violet eyes. He snapped, "What do you want? You're being a bother."

"Me? A bother? If only you listened to how many times I've told you that you were a bother," Haruhi said. Tamaki almost turned around to walk away, but Haruhi stopped him. She asked, "Look, what do _you _want?"

"What?"

"An apology is obviously not gonna fix this."

"You're right," Tamaki said, "but do I get to choose what I want from you?"

"Not anything too extreme, nothing that I wouldn't except," Haruhi warned him.

"Okay, fine, fine," Tamaki said.

Silence.

"Well?" asked the brunette. She tapped her right foot against the pavement. She was getting impatient.

Silence.

"Tamaki, hurry up. I haven't got all day." Haruhi said, "My house's not safe to go to so I have to stay with Mei, Tetsuya, the rest of Kasanoda Syndicate, and Kazukiyo."

_A kiss._

"Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled as he started to take a few quick step backs.

_A short kiss. A peck almost._

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Haruhi asked, shouting at him.

_Then laughter._

"Stop laughing, you idiot! You're in a relationship, dumbass!"

"Oh yeah, how's Arai?"

_More laughter._

"Tamaki…" Haruhi said, "Arai broke up with me yesterday…and through text since he couldn't find me. He got really freaked out after that church incident."

_Laughter ceased, and then silence took over._

Haruhi asked, sniffing, "How can you go from lovable idiot to selfish idiot to being such a cheating jerk?"

_There was a hand to comfort._

Tamaki walked up to Haruhi. He wiped her tears away with his right thumb.

_There was a hand to slap away._

Haruhi slapped away his hand away from her face. She said, bitterly, "You've touched me enough."

"Haruhi," Tamaki said, "you didn't pull away."

_She didn't. She didn't even want to. She knows it but she doesn't want to admit it, and that's why she'll fight him for it. She'll fight him to keep her feelings hidden. It's been buried ever since the day he left._

"So? That's doesn't make it okay," Haruhi snapped. "I didn't even kiss you back."

He just stares at her lovingly again. He's getting lost in her chocolate-colored eyes for the thousandth time.

"Tamaki…I'm talking to you."

_She's starting to get lost in his violet eyes like they're violets themselves._

"Tamaki, this is inappropriate. This is wrong and ridiculous. I was in love with him not too long ago." Haruhi asked, looking away, "Remember Éclair?"

"You weren't in love with him. You're just like me," Tamaki told her.

"Huh?"

"We're both with them for a corrupt reason."

"That's-that's not true."

"We both know my reason," Tamaki said, "and we both know yours. You only got with him because you were full of loneliness and guilt. You had no interest in him back then, you had no interest in him when you accepted, and you have no interest in him now."

"…"

"Think about it. Think about how you've never asked about how he was after the church incident, or even how he is now. Not even a 'where is he?'."

"I've just been too focused on other things lately."

"I think people sometimes underestimate your acting skills," Tamaki told her.

"…"

"You know, I kind of jealous of you. We both got lured in with a desire. Now it's almost too late, but it's almost too late just for me. You got to get away with any destruction in your path." Tamaki said, "Look, I so badly want to divorce Éclair but with the baby coming and the way her family has so much power over mine and the Ootoris..."

"Oh. So that's why you kissed me," Haruhi said.

"What?"

"Yeah, you thought you were gonna be the one to leave me dumbstruck. Not tonight," Haruhi tittered. "You kissed me and I didn't pull away because we both wanted the same thing. Happiness."

"So why don't we reach for it?" Tamaki asked, "Why don't we try?"

"Because it's too-"

"Because it's too late," Tamaki sighed. He said, "Look at us, lonely, guilty, and miserable. Haruhi, why be so lonely? I told you I was gonna be there for you."

_Silence mixed with anger._

"Haruhi?"

"…"

"Haruhi?"

"Except you weren't! You broke that promise!" She yelled, "You also broke your other promise by leaving, and you left _me_ alone with all that bullying to handle _by myself_! I had to handle all this _by myself_ too! And this right now! God, why couldn't you let me be oblivious? And then you think you can come back in like everything's gonna be alright? Our lives got fixed when you entered, and screwed up when you left."

"Haruhi…" The blond pulled her in for a hug as she started to sob. "You had to deal more 'thunderstorms' than you could handle, didn't you? I'm so sorry. I make it up to you."

"Tamaki, what did I tell you about making promises you can't fulfill?"

"Then I'll make a promise that I may be able to fulfill," Tamaki told her. "The majority of the reason I came back was to fix everything. Of course, it's been sidetracked with this whole yakuza thing."

"You're not gonna fulfill it," Haruhi said, tittering and sniffling. "Everything's so messed up."

He told her, "Happiness is something to believe in, not give up on."

"Right," Haruhi said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"I'm gonna try. Even if it's not the most perfect thing," Tamaki said, "everyone's gonna smile again. And not that fake smile stuff, it'll be that smile that you rarely see."

_Realization._

"Maybe this is why…I love you…in a romantic way," Haruhi said, hugging him tighter. "You may trip on a few obstacles, but you somehow find a way to get there."

_His eyes grow wide at her confession._

"I love you too," Tamaki said, hugging her back and kissing her head. "I want us to be together again."

"But there's Éclair…"

"I want to find a way to tell her how nothing's real. She still thinks I love her even when there have been so many signs," Tamaki said. "The problem is I don't want to be like my father. I grew up without him for so many years. I can't do that to my child."

"…I know." Haruhi said, "I just want to be desperately selfish for once."

"Even if we can't have each other, I _will_ always love you."

"At least we're in love…for the first time…and a long time."

"Urm…ah…"

Haruhi looked up and asked, "Hm? What's wrong? Why are you so red?"

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi! I practiced this moment so many times!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you said you loved me this time! It actually came out of your mouth," Tamaki let go of her, and clutched the spot where his heart was. He wheezed as his face turned to a brighter shade of red, "I can't take it! It's so overwhelming!" The blond fell to his knees. "I'm so happy, Haruhi! I really am!"

'He must've crushed on me for a _very_ long time,' Haruhi realized. Then she got an idea.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Haruhi repeated, laughing.

"Haruhi, stop! I'm getting redder and warmer!"

_A smile grew._

* * *

><p>A voice asked, "Do you know what to do?"<p>

"Huh?" Tamaki turned his head left and right rapidly. He asked, "Who is that? Who is talking to me? Reveal yourself!"

The blond suddenly heard another voice in the background, "Goddammit, Haruhi, give me the mic." The new voice took over. The voice said, "Tamaki, you fucking idiot, you're wearing a freaking earpiece. Now, do you remember the plan?"

"Of course I do," Tamaki said. "We were talking about it just five minutes ago before you guys pushed me out of the car." A few days had passed, and the plan had finally been activated. Tamaki and Renge were standing near the Sendo syndicate house.

"We didn't push you out," Kyoya said.

"Oh really? Then why did I nearly fall headfirst into the pavement?"

"You tripped and almost fell."

"I felt someone's hands on my back, and you were sitting right behind me!"

"I was the one that caught you, Tamaki." Then Tamaki heard Kyoya sigh, clearly irritated and frustrated. "Are we really fucking serious, guys?" He heard Kyoya yell, "Are we really fucking serious? Did we just let this dumbass be our spy? Is this a suicide mission? Are we trying to-"

"Kyoya…I can still hear you."

"…I know."

"I guess everyone's forgotten about me, right?" Renge asked, slightly annoyed that no one had mentioned her name yet.

"Of course not, Renge," Kyoya said. "We're sure that you're not an idiot that might screw up like Tamaki."

Renge agreed, "True."

"Why must everyone put me down?" Tamaki sighed as he murmured.

"Because we can all still hold a grudge," Kyoya replied.

The blond man jumped a little, startled, "Jesus Christ! Who is that? And how'd you hear that?"

"The microphone on here is great," Kyoya replied. Kyoya sighed, "Tamaki, if you can't do this, don't waste our time and end our lives early."

"Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy. We are dealing with a powerful yakuza and all…" Tamaki told him.

"Just relax and do your part," Kyoya said. "Perhaps…you won't screw up."

"Uh, thanks Kyoya," Tamaki said, smiling. Then he put on a hat with a microscopic camera on it.

* * *

><p>Three knocks.<p>

No answer.

Four knocks.

Still no answer.

Tamaki and Renge sighed.

Numerous repeated obnoxious knocks for a few minutes.

The door finally opened and out came the brunette gangster from before, puffing in an angry manner. He snapped, nearly shouting, "What? What do you want?"

Tamaki and Renge looked at each other with confused expressions. They then turned back to the man with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hello!" greeted Tamaki, waving. His hair was a shade lighter, and his eyes were a bright blue.

Renge did the same, "Hello!" Her hair was a honey blonde, and her eyes were a bright green. She had a beauty mark a little bit above the right corner of her lips.

The French accents had been stressed when speaking Japanese.

"Who are you?" The man asked, "What do you want?"

"My name is René and I am-"

"I'm gonna need your last name."

"For what, may I ask?"

"Because I wanna know who the hell is at the doorstep," the gangster snapped.

"Oh, okay. My name is René Bouchard, and this is my wife, Miette LaChance Bouchard. We are French travelers but this time, we came here to visit her brother but I lost the directions to his house. Plus it seems that he doesn't live in Tokyo but in another city." Tamaki explained, "So we were hoping that we could find someone kind enough to take us in before he gets here and picks us up."

"Hell no," the other man said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My Japanese may be off. We only know enough to get us by," Tamaki said. "Let me try again. I'm-"

"No, I understood you." The gangster said, "I'm just not letting you in."

He started to close the door before Renge put her foot between it. She asked, "Pweese?"

"Just because you're asking in a baby voice doesn't mean it's gonna make me wanna let you in," the brunette said.

"Pweety pweese?"

"Get out of here before I have to take certain measures!" the gangster threatened, getting annoyed.

"Susumu!" scolded a familiar feminine voice in a whisper, "Why are yelling? It's too early in the morning for this. You're going to wake everyone up."

"There's freeloaders at the door and I can't get rid of them," Susumu said. "I don't even know how they got back through the security gate."

"Did you say something about a gate?" asked Tamaki.

"It was open," Renge told Susumu.

"If that damn Noburu keeps on forgetting to lock the damn gate, I'm gonna kill at night with both of his eyes open!"

"Susumu, calm down for a minute," the person said. "Let me see who's at the door."

Susumu moved a little to let the person be revealed in the doorway. For a moment, the three of them stared at each other in shock. It was the third offspring of Yoshio Ootori.

"Um, do you know each other?" asked Susumu.

Fuyumi replied, "Yeah, they're-"

"Ah, yes! I remember you!" Renge cut off, "We've met at the market. You were very helpful by the way. The fruit you picked out for us was very good."

Fuyumi began to say, "Huh? I-"

"You're the one who made me lose my directions!" Tamaki snapped, "Because of you, we can't get to my brother-in-law."

"I what?" Fuyumi asked. Then her eyes grew wide and nodded, "Oh now I remember you. Again, I apologize. I can be such a klutz at times. Why don't you stay over as long as you need to? It's the only way I can apologize."

"No disrespect, Mrs. Shido, but what about the boss?" Susumu asked, "Just because he left last night for a business trip doesn't mean he won't be back sooner than you think."

"Oh, is that what you people call it? A business trip? Remember who you people are," Fuyumi murmured. She cleared her throat and declared, "It's final. As long as I am now head of the household, those two are staying."

"But -"

"What harm can they do, Susumu? They're foreigners that only know little Japanese. You're being paranoid."

"Just because they're foreigners does not mean they can't be spies." He argued, "It just seems weird to me how they ended up here. This place is not that easy to find. And what would happen if they found out who we were?"

"Such silly worries," Fuyumi muttered, waving her hand to him as a sign to dismiss. Susumu hurried off to tell the other the news. She turned her attention back to the two visitors. Fuyumi crossed her arms and said, "We definitely have to catch up."


	12. The Shidos?

"Oh my god," Haruhi turned off her microphone to watch the screen. She turned to Kyoya to see him, staring at the screen in slight shock and horror. Haruhi cleared her throat and said, "Kyoya…Kyoya..."

Silence took over. They were in what seemed to resemble a security room. They weren't alone, of course. Many others were with them. The two were working with professionals who specialized in these sorts of things. These people worked for the Ootori Group.

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He sat up straight and cleared his throat. He asked in a low, bitter voice, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to you. What did you say?"

"I, uh -"

"Never mind," snapped Kyoya. "Why are you talking right now?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Haruhi, confused.

"Just…just…"

"Kyoya, are you scared of the same thing?" Haruhi asked, "Because we still have to go on with the plan."

"I'm not scared," Kyoya said, clearing his throat.

"Terrified?"

"I'm not."

"It's okay if you are." Haruhi told him, "You're not hurting anyone by being so. I mean, how can you not?"

"…I'm not." The crack in his voice betrayed him.

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not."

"Well, I don't believe you."

"Leave me alone, Haruhi, and focus."

At first, Haruhi hesitated. "I need to know how you are," Haruhi snapped. "We're planning to destroy this group, and this group most likely includes Fuyumi. This is going to be difficult for you, but…what choice do we have? They're going to keep on killing and killing until all of us are dead."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kyoya retorted in a vicious manner, "Now shut up."

An awkward silence took over the previous silence as the two stared at each other. Kyoya's stare was intense while Haruhi's looked like she was irritated but didn't know what to say. After a quick moment or two, Kyoya returned back to the screens and Haruhi turned back on her microphone.

* * *

><p>"Here, this is where you two will be staying," Fuyumi said, opening the door. The three of them walked into the room.<p>

There were two, neatly done, single beds. The light yellow blankets on them were the only things that were non-white on the bed. There was a marble drawer with golden knobs in between the beds. A white lamp was sitting on it. On each of the side of the room, there were small closets. The wall was a pale yellow, and the floors were decorated with a wooden design.

"Oh god, this room?" Tamaki complained, looking up at the ceiling, "It's so small and just…"

"I know right," Renge agreed. "I can't believe _this_ is a guest room."

"Maybe this is what commoners are used to?" Tamaki asked.

"Will you two stop being so ungrateful?" Haruhi snapped over the microphone, "You're lucky she's even doing this and not ratting you out. The room's not even that bad. And you know what? You probably offended her and-"

"I know. I even said that when I first saw it," Fuyumi said. She turned her back to them as she patted on the right bed's soft blanket.

"Goddamn rich people," Haruhi muttered.

Fuyumi said, "It would be better, but these people don't fancy guests."

"Why do you say 'these people'?" Renge asked, "Aren't you a part of them?"

Fuyumi spun around and narrowed her eyes. She smacked her lips and her eyes went to look at the ceiling as if she was thinking. The woman went over to door and shut it. She turned around and her eyes somehow met both of theirs at the same time. Fuyumi said, loudly, "I don't like to think so. Everyone here knows that."

Then she whispered, "People here like to eavesdrop and spy…" Her eyes narrowed, "…just like you two."

"Hey, don't you turn the tables on us!" Renge snapped, whispering.

"What are you doing here? Especially as the wife of the yakuza boss?" Tamaki asked, also whispering.

"Yeah, aren't you married to Hiroto Shido?" Renge asked. She said, "The Shidos' type of business is definitely not the yakuza."

"I wasn't even supposed to be married to him," Fuyumi said, sitting on one of the beds. She clutched the sheets angrily. "Minoru Shido, his older brother, was supposed to be my husband. They say we were a true love match. I believed it. Minoru was so sweet when I met him. Then again, so was Hiroto."

"What happened then?" Tamaki asked.

"He died of poisoning. May his soul rest in peace, even though it may be hard to," Fuyumi said, sighing.

"Poisoning?" Renge asked. "You mean someone poisoned him on purpose or…?"

"Yes," Fuyumi said. "No one really likes to admit it. They don't even know who did it."

Renge asked after some hesitation, "…Do you?"

"It was most likely Hiroto," Fuyumi replied. "He's a power hungry man, and he can't stand being anything else but first. He can't stand being disobeyed or betrayed. He can't stand not getting what he wants. Take notes."

"What do you mean by 'take notes'?" Tamaki asked.

"Why else would you two be here? You're obviously spies, not well-disguised spies but still spies," Fuyumi said. "Or maybe it's just me. I guess I can distinguish you two well.

"We didn't think that we'll meet again," Tamaki explained. "We were planning to…eliminate you and your big 'family' here."

"The only family I have here are my two kids," The dark-haired girl snapped.

"Two?" Renge asked.

"…I got raped again," Fuyumi said.

"_Again_?" Tamaki asked. "He's been raping you?"

"He doesn't seem to know what 'no' means," Fuyumi replied. "Sometimes when I get scared, I just say yes and get it over with."

"Fuyumi," Renge asked, sitting next to the other woman, "Why do you take this? Why don't you ask for help? For help of a divorce or something?"

"I've tried, but I'm all alone on this. Do you know how many times my father has denied me?" Fuyumi asked, tears spilling out of her eyes. She sniffed, "Do you even know how dangerous it is walking out of the house? I'd be lucky if I can even manage to put my head out the window. It's like a prison here. He always wants me inside so I'm watched. He always immediately gets suspicious if I want to go outside. I've tried to sneak out once, but of course I got caught and beaten by him."

Renge and Tamaki went over to sit next to the girl. Renge patted her on the back and asked, "Why didn't you ask for anyone else's help?"

"Only my father could help," Fuyumi said. "His support and help is strong enough for me to be free but now…"

"How did it get like this?" Renge murmured.

"Guys," Haruhi said, "I have a feeling you may be at the wrong place."

"Huh?" Tamaki asked, pretending to have not heard Renge.

Haruhi continued, "This is supposed to where the Sendo syndicate is, but it seems to be the Shido syndicate."

"Oh my god, we might be at the wrong place?!" Tamaki paused, noticing how weird that sounded, "I mean…I just realized that we might be at the wrong place."

"What do you mean?" Fuyumi asked.

"We were supposed to be at the Sendo syndicate, but we're at the Shido syndicate," Tamaki told them.

"Actually, I remember Hiroto told me that this gang used to be owned by another person. It was a family line kind of thing. Then somehow Hiroto got the power and people to take over and kill the leader and his family members. He's actually after the last one. I think his name is –Tatsuya, no, Tetsuya Sendo." Fuyumi explained, "He's also after his girlfriend, Harumi? No, Haruhi Fujioka. His girlfriend has been finding out top secret things along with him. She knows too much to be let go. Plus she's dear to him. Hm, why does _that_ name seem familiar to me? Oh, and I almost forgot. He's after Mitsu Casanova's, no, Ritsu Casanova's ex-girlfriend, Rei, no, Mei Yasumura, and the whole Casanova syndicate too."

"Haruhi's _not_ his girlfriend," Tamaki said, bitterly.

"On a more important note," Renge rolled her eyes at the jealous man, "they're our friends."

Fuyumi sighed and said, "Look, you're here to destroy this yakuza, right? Kyoya's in on it too, I assume?"

They nodded.

"_Be successful_. For everyone's sake," Fuyumi said. "The things he will do to you if you guys fail are unspeakable. The thought of the description leaving my lips sickens me to death. It's absolutely terrifying and gruesome. I almost witnessed it before." She put her hand on her heart as if to hold back throw up. She swallowed and continued, "Those women are lucky he's not here to carry out any orders."

"Women? As in female hostages here?" Renge asked.

"Yeah, a whole bunch got kidnapped from a church funeral," Fuyumi said.

"Those are also our friends!" Tamaki told her, "We've been worried sick about them, especially their loved ones."

Renge pleaded, "Fuyumi, please, you must take us to see them!"

"I can't," The older woman told her. "I'm not permitted to go there."

"Aren't you the head of the household for now?" Renge asked.

"Yeah, you must be able to do at least something," Tamaki insisted.

"No, I can't do anything. It's one of the places held under strict orders by Hiroto," Fuyumi said. "I can't bend them or shake them."

Both blondes sighed in disappointment.

Tamaki asked, "Can you at least tell us how the ladies are?"

"Most of the gangsters almost considered having 'their way' with them. They've also considered trying violent things that I won't dare say," Fuyumi replied. "Luckily, since I'm in charge, they're not allowed to lay a hand on them. Though, that doesn't stop them from not feeding them enough and treating them with disrespect. And I'm sure those girls haven't been able to take care of their hygiene in a long time."

"Oh god," Renge murmured, imagining the worst along with Tamaki.

"I'm also going to assume you aiming to rescue them?" Fuyumi asked. "What are you guys here for exactly anyway? I need the full story because something tells me that there's more that I should know."

The two looked at each other, and then back at Fuyumi. The story would be long and difficult to explain.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door much to the relief of Tamaki and Renge.

"Mama? Mama, are you in there?" A child asked, banging on the door, "The maids told me you were."

"Kazue, don't bang on that door! It's early," A feminine, more mature voice scolded. It sounded as if it was getting closer, "Besides your mother is busy with her guests."

"But I need Mama! I lost Leiko the Lion!" The little girl complained, "Mama, I need you! What if Leiko's hurt? Who will protect me from the monsters under my bed?"

"Ugh, sometimes I dread weekends," The more mature voice muttered.

"I gotta take care of my little girl. I'll see you two later," Fuyumi said, now speaking at a normal tone, walking to the door. Then she stopped and turned to them, "You guys must be famished. I'll have the cooks make you something. Any food allergies that they should be aware of?"

"None at all," Tamaki said. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you very much," Renge said. She whispered, "Oh, and Fuyumi?"

Fuyumi whispered back, "Yes?"

"You should talk to your little brother again," Renge said. "He misses you very much."

"…No problem," Fuyumi smiled, speaking in a normal tone again. She continued walking to the door. Once Fuyumi reached it, she opened it and was greeted by the pulling her arm and her running. The two couldn't see who pulled her, but they could tell it was her daughter.

Then another woman opened the door a little to reveal herself as a maid. Her light brown hair was in two side buns. Her black attire resembled a French maid's. She asked, "Will you two have any trouble settling in?"

Tamaki slightly widened his eyes at the sight of the maid.

"No but thank you," Renge said. She looked at Tamaki and raised an eyebrow, "Right…sweetie?"

"Yes," he nodded.

The maid said, closing the door, "Okay, tell me or any of us if you need anything then."

"What was that?" Renge scolded, whispering. "You can't choke like that. It's suspicious."

"I feel like…I know her from somewhere," Tamaki replied, whispering. "Like we've met somehow before."

"Yeah, Kyoya-senpai and I have the same feeling too," They heard Haruhi's voice. "Keep a close eye on her, guys. Something tells us she's out of place there."

* * *

><p>It was time for breakfast in the little prison of the female hostages. Everyone had woken up cranky and grumpy, but they had also woken up famished. The men were passing out food as they were ordered to by Fuyumi. No one complained anymore about the unnecessary things they wanted, but that didn't mean they stopped complaining about other things.<p>

"No! Not this again," complained a woman, holding up her plate of a small piece of bread. "I demand more! These portions are too small!"

"Then break it into little pieces," the blond gangster, Noburu, said. "It'll feel like you're eating more."

"That's not funny!" Reiko snapped, "Kanako's pregnant and eating for two! She needs more than the rest of us!"

"Yeah, you should know, right?" Ayanokoji tittered at her insult.

Momoka shook her head and glared at her, "Now's not the time."

"You should be grateful!" retorted Noburu, "Would you bitches like us to feed you crumbs?" The rest of the gangsters laughed.

"Right," Susumu said. "You should be glad we're feeding you food and giving you water. And you know what? We just might stop if you girls don't give up some answers." The gangsters began to walk around each girl in a slow, intimidating manner.

Kimiko said as calmly as she could, "No one knows who this Tetsuya guy is. We swear."

"Out of all people, why would I know anyone who's affliated with a yakuza!" Ayanokoji snapped, "You can keep these girls, but let me go! I want to go home right now because a girl like me doesn't deserve anything but royal treatment! How dare you do this to me! I have royal blood in me!"

Someone murmured, "If you're gonna kill anybody, kill her…"

"I heard that!" Ayanokoji snapped.

"Fine, let's say none of you know who Tetsuya is. What about his girlfriend, Haruhi Fujioka?" Susumu asked.

The women gasped. Instantly, they started whispering among each other.

"Haruhi's dating a yakuza member?"

"Wow, commoners sure do have low standards."

"I always believed she was a desperate harlot," Ayanokoji said.

"What if she was so poor that she went to a yakuza for money?"

"Poor Haruhi! It must be hard for commoners to survive in this world."

"Whoa, whoa," Kimiko said. "That can't be true. At the funeral, people saw her with another man she called her boyfriend. Even Takashi-urm, Mori clarified it to me."

"True."

"Oh right."

The blue-eyed, redhead woman argued, "How do we know she's not cheating on this Tetsuya guy? I just know that girl is no good."

"I don't know," Momoka said. "I'm going to have more faith in Haruhi. She doesn't seem like that type of girl."

"Exactly," Reiko defended. "Haruhi is a practical kind of girl."

"Well, have you ever wondered why Haruhi disappeared after graduation? Maybe she had to hide because of yakuza troubles like this," Ayanokoji said. "And wasn't it strange that she always hung out with that guy, Bossa Nova? It's also strange that when she decided to show up again, it was at Bossa Nova's party."

"Quit it, Ayanokoji," Kimiko said, still calm. "You're acting like a jealous teen girl again. You had a problem with her before, now let it go. It's not healthy to hold onto things like that, especially when it belongs in the past."

"I'm not jealous!" Ayanokoji snapped. She had finished her plate of food so she threw her plate at Kimiko. Luckily, Kimiko was able to quickly dodge. The plate shattered into tiny pieces.

Somehow, the light brunette was still calm. She said, "If you weren't, you would have to be so violent and angry."

"Stop trying to stand up for her! Don't you see?" Ayanokoji said, "That Fujioka girl is the blame for this! The yakuza came looking for her stupid boyfriend! Because of her stupid actions, she's forced us to get involved! We wouldn't be here if she never came back! She practically led them to us!"

"Oh my gosh! She's right!"

"How else would've it happened?"

"Oh, how horrible!"

"And to think Haruhi was a good person!"

"Can you all listen to yourselves? I swear you're all gullible!" Momoka snapped.

"And hysterical," Kimiko added.

"Haruhi must not have a bad role in this," Reiko said. "I bet she's actually a part of the rescue team."

"Ha! You girls still think you're going to be rescued?" Noburu laughed along with the rest of the gangsters. "What sweet dreams you must have."

"We're the motherfucking yakuza," Susumu said. "Do you honestly think some group of little rich boys is gonna defeat us? Women these days…fucking delusional."

"Susumu, let's leave." Noburu said, "They're obviously surprised about this Fujioka thing. We're not gonna get any answers now."

"You're right," Susumu agreed. He turned to the rest of the gang members, "Let's go!"

One by one, they all left. Second by second, the tense atmosphere grew. Some women started move away from Reiko, Momoka, and Kimiko and went near Ayanokoji. Other women, like Kanako, started to move away from Ayanokoji, and went near the three. Each side gave each other vicious looks. A battle had just begun.

* * *

><p>A few notifications were heard in the room.<p>

"Haruhi, I thought you had your phone off," Kyoya said. He slightly turned his head to look at her, "After all, you're not on your break."

"I don't have a break," Haruhi said after she muted her microphone.

"You had meal breaks, didn't you?"

"I had to eat and work at the same time," Haruhi said.

"That's life for you," Kyoya said. He turned back to face the screens before him.

"Can I just check to see if it's important?" Haruhi said, "Tamaki and Renge are not even doing anything noteworthy right now."

"Well, it is evening now." Kyoya said, "Everyone there must be getting tired."

"Kyoya, please."

He sighed, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a peek or so."

"Thanks! Don't worry," Haruhi told him, "it'll be like a minute and I'll be right back to work."

"Whatever."

Haruhi took out her cell phone, and checked the notification. She smiled and looked up, "It's a text from my dad."

"Did I say I cared?"

"Right…" The brunette woman looked back at her phone. Her eyes followed every word of the text:

**Dad: **** Hi Haruhi! How are you, my precious little girl? Oh I miss you so much (T.T)! It's killing me (x.x)! That's why I'm coming to visit right now. I'm halfway there and I just wanted to let you know before I arrived. I'm not sure if you're gonna get this, but it'll be even better to see the look of joyful surprise on your pretty face when I show up \(*U*)/! I gtg. My battery's at 1% and about to die! I love you, baby girl! **

**Sent 1 minute ago**

**Dad: Btw, in case you didn't know, gtg means got to go.**

**Sent 1 minute ago**

**Dad: Btw means by the way, btw. Just in case you didn't know.**

**Sent 1 minute ago**

**Dad: Lol, I'm so cool right? 41 and so hip with kids!**

**Sent 1 minute ago**

**Dad: Lol means laugh out loud, btw**

**Sent 1 minute ago**

Haruhi had no time to be embarrassed of her father's behavior in the texts he sent. She widened her eyes and said, "Kyoya-senpai, I need to go!"

"What? Why? You said you'd return right back to work after-"

"I know, I know," Haruhi cut him off, "but my dad just sent me a text saying he's coming to my apartment right now!"

"Isn't your apartment heavily filled with the Sendo-erm, well, I guess the Shido syndicate now? They're waiting for you to return there, aren't they?" Kyoya asked.

"Exactly! But I don't know how to-"

"Just text him back saying he can't come because you're not there," Kyoya said as if it had been so simple.

"I can't! He said his battery was at one percent, and that his phone would die," Haruhi replied. "I have to go save him! I just know they're gonna get to him before I do!"

"You can't just go alone, you know," Kyoya said, turning to her in his chair with wheels. "Get Mori, Honey, Mei, and Tetsuya to help you."

"Just four? What if there's a swarm of them in there?"

"Whatever you do," Kyoya told her. "You can't bring attention to yourself. If it's known you are at the house, you're going to show vulnerability _and_ get captured. You guys are going to have do as little fighting as possible and subtle too. They can't waste their energy on something like this compared to the situation we're currently working on."

"Kyoya, I have to be the one to save my dad. I have to do something in there," Haruhi said.

"Fine, figure it out but stick to what I said." Kyoya sighed, "If it's discovered that you can sneak around like that, they'll be keeping an even closer eye on you. And I don't want to know what happens if that happens."


	13. Undercover

"Hm…she's not awake yet," Tamaki murmured as he walked back into the guest room. Renge was still snuggled up in her bed, and Tamaki knew it would be rude to wake her up for no reason. He walked to the dresser where his watch laid. On his watch was a microscopic recorder that ran 24/7. Just in case he couldn't put any camera clothing on if it was not appropriate for the setting and time. Tamaki reached for his earpiece next. He put it on, walked out of the guest room, and walked all the way to the dining room to see the familiar maid setting up the table.

"Hello," Tamaki greeted.

The maid turned around, almost startled and holding tightly on a fork she was about set down. The tension in her relaxed as soon as she saw it was just Tamaki. She greeted back, "Hello, sir."

"I'm sorry," Tamaki apologized. "Did I scare you?"

"I was just a bit surprised, that's all." The maid replied, "We didn't think you would wake up this early. We assumed you still were tired from all your traveling and worry about your brother-in-law."

"I rise with the sun," Tamaki said, his ego growing larger for some reason. "I shine like it too."

"May I ask where your wife is, sir?"

"She's sleeping," Tamaki replied.

She asked, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Five slices of French toast would be fine," Tamaki said.

"That's all?" The maid asked, surprised.

"Well, I would also like scrambled eggs, two waffles with butter and syrup, and cup of orange juice too," Tamaki told her.

The maid nodded, "Don't worry, sir. Your breakfast will arrive soon."

"Oh, no need to rush. I don't need to hurry," Tamaki said. "Thank your time, please. I wouldn't want to tire such a lady out."

The maid blushed and smiled a little, and then rushed to the kitchen.

Suddenly, he heard Kazukiyo's voice, "Prince, you _have_ to teach me how to charm Momoka after this mission's over."

"Kazu-eh, what's your codename again?" Tamaki asked, whispering.

"Fear…" Kazukiyo said, disappointed.

"Oh, um, okay, but Fear," Tamaki asked, "what are you doing talking to me?"

"Wow, you're mean."

"No! I didn't mean it that way," Tamaki said. He asked, "I meant to ask, isn't Haruhi supposed to be on the job right now?"

"She's…doing stuff."

"What do you mean? She has no one to question right now," Tamaki said. "We've hardly gotten data on people."

"Um, I think they said something about her father being in danger?"

"What do they mean? I'm right here."

"…what?"

"Oh, right, right," Tamaki said. "They're talking about Ranka."

"Yeah...why'd you think it was about y-"

"Wait, Ranka's in danger?! What's going on with him?"

"I don't know," Kazukiyo said. "That's all they told me."

"So Haruhi's going to rescue him alone? All by herself? With no one?!"

"No, Wild, Bitter Honey, Piercing, and Ganguro are going with her," Kazukiyo replied.

"But she's still going?!"

"Um, Prince, Shadow said to calm down and focus on your job or they won't be the only ones in pure danger," Kazukiyo told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tamaki said, getting scared and angry at the same time, "How is he going to threaten me from all the way over there?!"

"Um, sir," he heard the maid's voice again, "are you alright? You look upset."

He turned his head to see her, setting down the plates of his breakfast. Tamaki walked to one of seats on the side of the long table and sat in it. It was decorated with a long white cloth to cover it. There was a vase full of roses in the middle.

"Thank you, uh…what's your name?" Tamaki asked.

"My name?" She said in, what Tamaki swore to be, a nervous manner, "You can just refer to me as maid."

"No, no," Tamaki insisted. "Please, I would like to call you by your name."

"Oh, then, my name is Kuretake."

"Ku-ray-tay-ka?" Tamaki asked, pronouncing her name wrong on purpose.

"No," Kuretake restrained herself from laughing, "it's Koo-reh-tah-keh."

"Kuretake?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Tamaki apologized. "My foreign accent makes it hard for me to pronounce Japanese words sometimes." He picked up his fork and took a bit of the scrambled eggs.

"Well, I must get going," She told him.

"No, stay, please," Tamaki said, patting on the seat next to him. She was too familiar to let go, "I want some company."

"But I have a job to do," She said, nervously.

Tamaki persisted, "And I'm pretty sure one of your jobs is to keep the guests happy, is it not?"

"It is," Kuretake said, sighing. She reluctantly took the seat next to him. A few moments of silence passed by before she spoke again. Kuretake said, "You know, you remind me of my young mast, erm-my previous young master."

"Yeah?" Tamaki said, swallowing his food. "Does he, uh-or is it did…?"

"Does," Kuretake said. "He's still alive."

"So, you said I remind you of him. Does he look like me or something?"

"Yes, very much. He has-" Kuretake stopped herself, abruptly. "Oops, never mind. I shouldn't be speaking about him. I've said too much."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm supposed to," Kuretake said. "I'm not supposed to trust anyone. I'm the new maid here after all."

"Oh? How new?"

"Three weeks," Kuretake replied.

"Do not worry," Tamaki said. "You can trust me. I am just a guest."

"I guess so…" Kuretake said. She went on to describe the previous young master, "He's a blue-eyed blond, just like you. Except his blond is a shade that's a little less pale than yours. It comes from his Russian descent, but he's very much Japanese. He wears a wig to cover it all though. He has photophobia."

"…Oh…" Tamaki asked, "Is he younger than me?"

"I don't know," Kuretake said. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five," Tamaki said.

Kuretake told him, "Oh, my previous young master is one year older than you then."

"How long have you been working for him?"

"Ever since his little sister was born," Kuretake replied. "She's thirteen now so she didn't need me as much…"

"I'm sure she did," Tamaki said. "After all, she's a growing girl. I'm sure there are stages where she may have needed assistance or advice if she can't get it from her mother. Surely you were not working alone?"

"No, I worked with many other maids and servants. A servant I was particularly close to is here with me," Kuretake replied.

"Kadomatsu!" They heard Fuyumi call from the next room. "Kadomatsu!"

"Yes, right here!" The man called. They heard his steps towards the next room.

"Did you make the appointment for Hiroto yet?" Fuyumi said, "You know how he'll be if you don't. And Lord knows we all don't want to see him like that on his first night back."

"I have," Kadomatsu replied. "Don't worry, Mrs. Shido."

"Ootor-ugh, nothing. Well, anyways, thank you, Kadomatsu."

"You're welcome." Tamaki and Kuretake heard the man taking steps out of the room.

"Kuretake! Kuretake!"

"Kadomatsu. That was him, and now I have to go," Kuretake said, standing up from her seat. Her face showed she was a little sad to leave.

Tamaki smiled at her and said, "Go ahead. Mrs. Shido is need of your assistance."

Kuretake said, blushing and nodding, "I know. Thank you for your kind words, by the way. Goodbye." Kuretake then hurried out of the room, and into the next.

"Au revoir," Tamaki said, waving a little. He waited until he heard Fuyumi and Kuretake talking. He put half of his right arm upright, turned his hand into a fist, and rested his head on it.

"Kazu-erm, Fear?"

"Yeah. Still here, Prince," Kazukiyo said.

"Wasn't three weeks ago around the time you supposedly got shot?"

"Correct, Prince."

Tamaki slowly nodded. Then Tamaki started talking again, "Fear, I think I know someone who Natural may have to question."

"Really? But you only talked to the maid once."

"Yeah but I have a feeling that Kuretake and that Kadomatsu guy aren't just servants," Tamaki said. "And if they are what I suspect they are, we know the person for Haruhi to go to."

* * *

><p>Mei twirled around the large, thick tree before stopping at the older twin. A proud smirk snuck up on her face before she pointed a finger at his clothing. She said, "I deserve a promotion."<p>

"Bullshit. It's really nothing," Kaoru said. "And if you're going to talk about promotions, you're going to have to talk to the _both_ of us." The twins were wearing a black suit and tie with black shades to complete the look.

"I think she did a good job," Hikaru said, smiling and pushing his face near hers to leave little space between their lips.

"She's basically copy cat," Kaoru said, pulling his brother away from her. "She just had to copy the design and adjust the size."

"At least give her credit for the hair," Hikaru said. He ran his hand through his now brown hair. Kaoru's was the same color too.

Kaoru scoffed, "All she had to do was buy wigs that were the same hairstyle but different color."

"Hey, making sure that you guys look different but good was success," Mei pouted. She looked up at Mori and asked, smiling, "Right, Wild?"

"Yeah," Mori said, nodding. His outfit was just like the twins' and his wig was a dark brown like Haruhi's natural hair color.

"You know I'm right," Mei grinned. She winked, "Because you guys look so goddamn sexy."

"You look pretty good too, Ganguro," Hikaru said as he flashed a smile. He gave off a seductive aura.

"Thank you," the overly-tanned girl twirled again but this time, blushing a little, "but this beautiful disguise is far from my actual beautiful looks." Mei was wearing a wig with straight, long, bright purple hair and wore dark brown contacts. Her hot pink nails were long, and her lips were shade of hot pink. Her clothes were a bit flashy, but also spoke 'commoner'.

Haruhi sighed and crossed her arms, "Let's not get a big head now…especially when you look like that."

"Natural, if you're going to play a character, you're going to _be _the character." Mei said, "I have to express the character in what I wear, say, and act."

"My character is…interesting then," Haruhi said. Her wig was a short, curly, black hairstyle, and her contacts were grey. Her eye shadow and lips were a shade of red. Her clothing was too tight and short for her tastes.

"Don't worry, Natural, you look good too," Kaoru complimented.

Hikaru snickered at the display of a pissed off man, "You too, Piercing."

Tetsuya groaned, "I still don't get why I have to dress up like a girl." His wig was a long, straight, auburn hairstyle, and he wore light brown contacts. It took time for him to accept the makeup that had been offered-no, forced to him. He had light pink lips and enhanced, black eyelashes with a little pink blush. The style of clothing chosen for him was girly, light, and very feminine. He wore thin, black glasses which was spyware that had a microscopic camera on it.

"Because, Tetsuya, you refused to cut off your freakin' ponytail," Mei said. "They would've recognized you in a millisecond."

"Do she does even know what a millisecond is?" muttered Kaoru.

Hikaru snapped at his brother, whispering, "Do you even know what it's like _not_ to be a bitter, angry asshole?"

"If it helps," Haruhi complimented, "that ruffled top looks really nice on you."

"Thanks, Fujioka," Tetsuya said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I feel _so _pretty."

"You're welcome!" Haruhi responded, feeling good that she helped and not sensing the sarcasm. "Besides, it's not like clothing defines who you are. So what you wear doesn't matter."

"Yeah," Tetsuya sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Um," Haruhi asked, "where is Bitter Honey?"

"Didn't come," Mori replied.

"What? Why?" Haruhi asked, a little angry. "You guys did tell him, right? The whole plan, right?"

"Of course," the twins said.

Mori explained, "Said it interfered with his masculinity."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Haruhi almost yelled, "Oh so what? He just had to dress up like a girl. There's nothing wrong with that! Tell me, what's so wrong with femininity?!"

"Natural, calm down," Tetsuya said. "We don't want to attract attention just yet."

"My dad's in danger, and when I need his aka one of my best friends' help," Haruhi snapped, "he doesn't want to help because he has to cross dress for a short period of time. I've been doing that for most of my first-year high school experience!"

Mori said, "Haruhi-"

"Well, fine, he can be like that." Haruhi said, crossing her arms, "But I don't understand why people bother to assign each gender roles and traits."

"Haruhi?" asked the twins.

Haruhi looked at everyone. The looks on their faces showed that they were all a bit concerned for her.

'I must've gotten really angry,' Haruhi thought. She sighed and said, "The plan took all night to piece together, and I want to save my dad as soon as possible. Let's just do this already. I like the park and all, but my feet are starting to hurt from standing too much."

"Who are those people, Sis, and why are they dressed funny?" They heard a child ask loudly.

A teenage girl said, covering his eyes and glaring at them, "Don't pay attention to those crazy people."

"We're cosplayers, bitch!" Mei yelled.

"Mei, there's a child present!" Haruhi scolded.

Mei shrugged and rolled her eyes, "He was gonna learn the word anyway. I mean, look at his sister."

* * *

><p>"Un appareil photo ici," Renge muttered in French. "Une caméra y."<p>

The now honey blonde had woken up a little after Tamaki had. She was offered breakfast, but she had turned it down. She wasn't hungry. At least not yet. She decided she would wait until lunchtime.

Renge had kept herself busy by doing part of her job which was placing tiny cameras around the house. Renge would've asked Tamaki to help and be a look out, but she had seen him talking with the maid that he had deemed mysterious. She thought it was better not to interrupt them or put herself in the conversation.

Renge became startled and jumped at the sudden voices she heard. Renge popped her head out of the room she was in, and looked down the hall to see the familiar gangsters.

"Aw fuck, I almost forgot we have to feed them today," Susumu said.

Noburu said, "Crap, you're right. Come on, the others are probably there waiting for us."

Suddenly, the two hurried right past her without even noticing her.

"What were they talking about?" Renge wondered. Then she realized and whispered to herself, "Wait a minute, they were talking about feeding someone or something. But then again, it's more likely a someone since Fuyumi said there are hostages here!"

"Hurry, Otaku, hurry!" Kazukiyo asked her, "You have spy equipment on, right?"

"Of course," Renge whispered, holding her arm and looking at the pretty bracelet on her wrist. "One rule of the mission for Tamaki and I is to never leave or enter a room without spy equipment on!" She began to chase after the two yakuza members.

Soon, the yakuza members stopped in front of a door. Noburu turned his head around, and Renge immediately hid behind a wall next to there.

She heard Susumu ask, "What is it, Noburu?"

"Nothing," She heard Noburu say.

Yet that did not stop Renge from hearing footsteps getting nearer and nearer. She took steps away from the gangsters and the door each time she heard a footstep. Renge took a moment to thank herself for deciding not to wear her slippers since they would make noise. Then she wondered if her petite feet alone made noise anyway.

Renge could feel her heart beating faster and faster, and she wouldn't be surprised if they could hear her heart beating themselves. In fact, she almost swore that a certain thumping sound was filling her ears.

Renge soon heard the footsteps stop. Renge used her arms to tug on her hair. She closed her eyes and silently let out a breath in relief.

"Otaku!" Kazukiyo warned suddenly, "Run!"

Renge opened her now green eyes, and raised an eyebrow. She then widened her eyes in realization, slowly looked right to glance, and started moving her legs at a fast pace. Unfortunately, her wrists had been grabbed and gripped onto tightly. She whimpered at the pain.

_Noburu had saw her._

He immediately flinged her down to floor. He kneeled down and wrapped his hands around her neck. Noburu yelled, "Susumu, I think we have a little spy!"

"Let me…let me go," Renge pleaded, panting.

Susumu came into view and snickered. He said, "Maybe you should've been smarter in your actions. I knew there was something fishy about you foreigners, especially with a strange situation as yours."

"Relea-release me," Renge pleaded again.

"And why should we?" Noburu asked.

Susumu demanded as Noburu tightened his grip, "Tell us everything about who you really are, why you're here, and who you're working with. Don't you dare leave out a single detail. Do all this and we may consider your freedom and life."

"I said release me, you vile hooligans!" Renge yelled in a loud and ear-shattering tone. Her voice echoed throughout the whole place. The gangsters jumped from the sound and volume of the tone in her voice and her appearance. Her eyes had fully turned red, her teeth became sharp like a shark's, and her hair had turned into snakes with full red eyes of their own. They both took a step away from her in fear. She stood up and began to yell some more but in French, "How dare you? Do you know who I am? I am a guest. I am a precious woman! You should treating me like royalty! Lay your filthy hands on me again, and it's off with your dicks!" She immediately struck both of them with a slap to the face.

"Holy crap!" Noburu exclaimed, "I think we messed with a dangerous yakuza wife or daughter!"

"Or she could be a really insulted French lady," Susumu said, rubbing his red and swollen cheeks.

"What is going on here?" Fuyumi asked, arriving at the scene with other gangsters and Tamaki behind her.

Renge began to tell them her story in French and in a furious manner. Everyone shook with fear as they had to stand there with her in her Medusa look.

"L-love, they don't understand French!" Tamaki said. He sighed when she kept on speaking.

Renge huffed when she finished the story and crossed her arms. She threw an angry glare at the gangsters who flinched in fear.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "J'aime qu'ils ne comprennent pas le français," Tamaki repeated in French.

Renge snapped, "Puis traduire!"

"Translate?! All that?!" Tamaki asked in Japanese.

Renge nodded and continued to speak in Japanese also, "If you want them to understand so badly."

Tamaki sighed. He turned to the confused crowd. He translated, "What she said was-"

"I'll tell them what I said, René!" Renge snapped.

Tamaki said, "But you just told me to-"

"These fucking hoodlums motherfucking had the nerve to attack me! Although I admit that I must apologize for my curiosity and my great love of animals. When I had heard that they almost forgot to feed something, I had thought they were talking animals and as I already said, I love animals! I was too shy to ask them to take me to the animals." Renge explained again, "I thought following them would not a problem. Guess I was wrong. How can you allow your staff to behave like this? Treat someone like that? I thought it was a kind and welcoming household. Guess I was wrong again."

"I am so sorry that this has happened," Fuyumi said.

Renge retorted, "Lls m'ont appelé un espion!"

Tamaki snapped at Susumu and Noburu, "You dared to accuse my wife of being a spy?! I do not understand. For what would she spy? What is there to be a spy for?"

"Erm…nothing!" Susumu said quickly, "We're a perfectly normal household!"

"_Were_," Renge corrected, narrowing her eyes at them.

Fuyumi turned to the two gangsters to glare at them. "You two will apologize to the Bouchards right now. After that, you will come with me to receive your punishments."

"But no one but the ga-members of this ya-household excluding Mrs. Shido is allowed to be in these type of areas. It's kinda like employees only," Noburu argued. The gang members glared at him at his slight inability to keep their secret.

"What is in this area that you had to treat Miette so horribly?" Tamaki said, walking up to Renge and wrapping his arms around her in a protective and loving way.

"It's private," Susumu snapped.

Renge gasped and widened her eyes, "It's not dangerous, is it?" She looked repeatedly between Tamaki and Fuyumi as if waiting for an answer. She then slightly buried her head in Tamaki's chest, causing him to hold her tighter.

"Now I don't wanna hear any more excuses. You are supposed to keep our guests happy, and now look at what you've done!" Fuyumi said, "I've said it once, and I'm gonna say it again. Apologize right now and then come with me to discuss your punishment!"

"We're sorry for our actions, Mr. and Mrs. Bouchard," Susumu apologized.

Noburu said, "Yeah, we promise it won't happen again."

"I suppose it's alright, right Miette?" Tamaki said. "It's just a misunderstanding."

Renge said, "Hmph, I guess."

"Come on, you two," Fuyumi said to the gangsters.

"Hmph, the boss would understand," Susumu muttered as the two gangsters walked past her.

Soon, everyone went back to minding their own business and doing what they needed to do. The fake couple had gone back into their room. Renge walked to her bed and fell back on it, smiling. Tamaki stood there, waiting for an explanation. Once he saw that Renge wasn't going to turn to see him anytime soon, he spoke up.

He said the name in a teasing tone, "Miette?"

"…I was _so_ close," She replied in French. They had agreed to speak in French ever since Fuyumi told them how thin the walls were.

"What was that back there?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Renge said, "You were doing the same thing."

"Huh?"

She sighed and smirked, "_That_…is what you call acting."

* * *

><p>All of the men's necks turned once they heard a scream. They were paranoid, and they kind of had a reason to be. Being stuck to guard one place for a long time was tiring and boring. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have a say in that.<p>

"Let us go, you bastards!" The voice sounded like it belonged to a yakuza wife.

"Yeah, get off me." The feminine(-ish?) voice sounded almost…monotone and flat.

"Shut up!" They heard a masculine voice say.

"Get off me."

"No, really, shut up," they heard the same yet higher-pitched voice say.

A knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it?" said one of the gangsters. The gangster was a pale, half-bald, black-haired gangster.

He walked to the door and opened it to see three men in the same suit he was in. They were each holding a girl who was struggling to get out of their grip. Although, the black-haired one didn't look like she was trying hard enough. The gangster asked, "What's going on?"

"Found three spies," Mori replied.

"Outside," Hikaru said. "Thought they were sneaky."

"Yeah, they were spying," Kaoru said.

Hikaru said, "He knows…uh, that's what spies do."

"Oh, true," Kaoru said.

"What were you doing outside?" asked the gangster. He narrowed his dark brown eyes at them, "You're supposed to be on duty."

"Well, we never really checked outside for spies much," Hikaru began his explanation.

"And look now, we've caught some because we were suspicious," Kaoru finished his explanation.

"Here's a camera they tried to use," Mori told them, holding out the camera.

The gangster took it and began to examine it. Then Mei immediately snatched the camera and stomped on it with her heel, destroying it completely.

"You…!" Hikaru tried to threaten, shaking his fist in an angry way. He shook her violently. Though he was cautious that it wasn't too violent.

All of a sudden, the gangster slapped her. The six spies' eyes widened. The gangster murmured, "Foolish girl. Put her in the room with the father and guard it. The others' shift should be done by now."

"Where are you taling us?" asked Haruhi in a monotone voice.

"_Please_ shut up," Mori pleaded but in a demanding voice.

The three men that were dressed in suits slowly nodded. They were slowly recovering from the shock. The six were guided to Haruhi's bedroom. As soon as they entered the room and explained the situation, the guards were pleased to hear they were done with their shift, left the room, and locked the door.

"Mei!" Hikaru lifted her chin, and then turned it to the left where she had been slapped. "Are you okay?" His brows furrowed and he began to shake with anger, "If I could kick that guy's ass, I-"

"I'm okay. It doesn't matter," Mei said, ripping herself from him. "And it's Ganguro, Mischievous. Focus, dammit."

Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat. They instantly turned around to see their target, Ryoji-erm, Ranka Fujioka. The transvestite was sitting on the bed. He had his knees pushed up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them.

Haruhi gasped and then smiled. She opened her arms wide open, "Dad!"

"I'm not your Daddy!...Or am I?" Ranka scooted away from her, "Never mind that! I don't even look like a man anymore! I only have _one _daughter from _one _woman!"

"No, No, Dad," Haruhi took off the wig. "I am your daughter."

"Haruhi? Haruhi!" Ranka immediately jumped from the bed and glomped Haruhi. "Oh Haruhi, they've been so horrible. Why are they here? Are they bodyguards? Did something happen that you have to get bodyguards? Because Daddy's always here to protect you! Jesus Christ, I swear you never tell me anything these days…or ever. But never mind that, I want a full explanation right now."

"Whoa, Dad, calm down…even if that may be hard to do right now," Haruhi said. Haruhi put the wig back on.

Tetsuya said, "Yeah, now's not the time to explain anything"

"Who is she? And who is she?" Ranka asked, "And who are they? They're a weird pair of bodyguards so I'm assuming they must be different from the rest. They didn't even tell us to shut up yet like the others did."

"The reddish brunette is a friend of mine named Tetsuya. She is actually a he," Haruhi explained.

Kaoru said, "Yeah, it's kinda like a reverse Haruhi."

"Oh, so he's into crossdressing, huh?" Ranka asked, "Is he interested in being a part of the Trans community?"

"Um, no, sir," Tetsuya said. "Sorry to lead you on. This is just for a disguise."

"So Haruhi's getup is a disguise? Thank God. I almost believed those were the type of clothes she wore daily. I thought puberty had finally taken its toll," said the red-head. "Why are you all in disguises anyway?"

"No time," Haruhi explained some more. "She's actually Mei. The three men in suits are Mori-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru. We're here to rescue you, Dad. These men are dangerous yakuza members."

Ranka crossed his arms, "Um, Haruhi, how'd you get into a mess with the yakuza?"

"No time," Mori repeated.

"Okay, then I hope you have time to answer this," Ranka said. He asked, "How do you exactly plan to get out of here?"

"The bedroom window," the twins replied.

Ranka sighed, irritated, "The windows are screwed shut."

"What?!" The six young adults said. They all looked at Haruhi.

"Don't look at me!" Haruhi said, "I didn't do that!"

The twins immediately went to the windows and groaned.

"Ranka's right," Hikaru said.

"Why wouldn't I be? I was here, after all."

Kaoru said, "Yup, the windows are screwed and so are we."

"Not exactly," Haruhi told them to their relief. "I have a toolbox here somewhere."

"Why do you have a toolbox?" Hikaru asked.

"In your bedroom?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi retorted, "Why don't you?" Haruhi said, "Now if we start looking for it, I bet we can make some serious progress."

Immediately, everyone started to look for Haruhi's toolbox. Tetsuya went to search in her dresser. Mori went to search under her bed. The twins, Mei, and Ranka argued over who got to search Haruhi's closet so the unfortunate brunette woman had to go and settle the argument.

Mori groaned and started to get a headache from the noise they were making. He was about to lift his head and tell them to quiet down. When he lifted his head, he bumped his head and moved the top of the two mattresses out of place. Mori groaned in annoyance. He lifted the first mattress up to put in its place again, but paused to see a pile of envelopes under it.

He asked himself as he continued to take out the big pile of envelopes, "Haruhi…a messy person?" Then he opened one of them to see if there was anything in them. He paused to take a moment to realize that he easily opened it without ripping it, but lifting it instead. She must've have opened them already, of course. When he saw there was paper in them, he raised an eyebrow, took it out, and unfolded it. His eyes widened as he began to read it.

Suddenly, he heard his codename being called, "Wild?"

Mori immediately folded the paper and shoved it into its envelope. Then he shoved all the envelopes into his pocket. He turned around to face Tetsuya and asked, "Hm?"

"Are you having trouble finding the toolbox also?"

"Yeah," Mori said. Then his brow furrowed and his mouth tilted into a frown as the noise of the argument got louder. Mori turned to the arguing group and yelled, "Shut up!"

Everyone froze in fear and stared at Mori.

"I hope New Mori's not coming back," Hikaru whispered to his younger brother.

Mori didn't pay any attention to the frightened group, and kept looking under the bed. Then he stood up, holding the toolbox in his hand. He said, calmly, "Found it."

"Um…yay?" Mei said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Ranka turned to his daughter and said, "Haruhi, I didn't know you knew how to work with tools."

"I don't really," Haruhi admitted. "The ones I know how to work will really well is the hammer and the screwdriver." She walked over to the Mori, and he slowly gave her the toolbox. Haruhi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is something wrong, Mori-senpai?"

"No," Mori replied, a strange feeling arising in his throat.

"Oh," Haruhi said. "Okay." She walked over to the window, opened the toolbox, took out the screwdriver, and started working.

"You need help, darling?" asked Ranka.

"No thanks," Haruhi said. "I'm alright."

Time passed before Haruhi successfully unscrewed the windows. She opened the windows and looked out. When she came back in, she gave thumbs up and said, "Coast clear."

"Let's go," Tetsuya said. They all went out the windows one by one. Fortunately no one was hurt, thanks to the fact that Haruhi live on the first floor of the apartment building. They all ran from the house to the nearest park just to be safe.

"Dad," Haruhi said, hugging her father. "I'm so glad you're safe. I bet that'll teach you not to come last minute anymore, huh?"

"There's nothing wrong with a father wanting to surprise his lovely daughter," Ranka said, hugging her back.

Suddenly, Haruhi heard a voice from her earpiece, "Natural, we have some new information. It's time for you to do your main job."

Haruhi ripped herself away from her father. She frowned, "I'm exhausted, Shadow."

"So? No one told you to go rescue your father."

"Hey! It was the right thing to do!"

"Whatever," Kyoya said. "You still need to do your part."

"Who's the new suspect?"

"Umehito Nekozawa."

"Neko-what?! No way!"

"Yes way, to be correct," Kyoya said. "Tamaki reported that two of his servants are there. We're assuming they are also spies. The point is that they shouldn't be there if they're not involved in this whole thing. And again, we're assuming they are."

"Have you found his current location?"

Kyoya almost snorted, "Of course, we have. We wouldn't alerted you before finding him first."

"Where is he?"

"At a bar," Kyoya said.

"Is he drunk?"

Kyoya replied, "We hope he is. Either way, it's a public place which will be much easier for you."

"Why?"

"You'll figure it out." Kyoya said, "Anyway, get over here so you get your bar outfit with the spy equipment on it."

"It's nothing too short and tight for my liking, right?" asked Haruhi.

"Just get over here," Kyoya ordered.

Haruhi sighed and turned to the group.

"Haruhi, were you talking to yourself?" Ranka asked, confused. "Have you gotten that lonely?"

"No, I'm wearing an earpiece." Haruhi said, "I gotta go. Can't explain now, but maybe I can explain later. Guys, take him to our home and Dad, stay there. I'm not sure if he's safe on his own anymore."

"Hurry up," Kyoya said.

"I'm coming," Haruhi told him. Then she said to the group, "Bye!"

"Bye," they said, waving as she began to run away.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mei!" Hikaru called as Tetsuya and she was walking to the door of their home. It had been a long walk, but it had been fun.<p>

The overly-tanned girl turned around and raised an eyebrow. She walked back to him and asked, "Huh? What is it?"

Hikaru looked over to his twin, giving him a look that asked Kaoru if they could be in private. Kaoru widened his eyes, frowned, and then walked to Tetsuya to start conversation. The younger twin refused to be awkwardly standing alone.

"Um, you sent Kaoru away? That's not like you," Mei said. "What's up? Is it something serious?"

Hikaru blushed at the sight of concern on her face. He told her, "It's just…uh, are you sure you're okay?"

Mei sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Don't worry about me, Hitachiin. I can handle myself pretty nicely."

"Are you sure sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure sure."

"Just in case," Hikaru's pushed his face near hers, "let me make it better."

Her eyes widened as his lips came in contact with her cheek.

"And just in case that was the wrong cheek," Hikaru said before kissing her right cheek.

The woman touched both cheeks as soon he parted. She started to blush, though he couldn't see it. Mei stuttered, "W-what was that?"

"Mei Yasumura…I like you," Hikaru said in a smooth voice.

"Like…like like?" Mei asked him.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her, "Wha-…y-yes, um, like like."

"…I honestly don't know what to say," Mei said. "Especially when you have hardcore feelings for Haruhi."

"Wha-what?!" Hikaru asked.

"It's obvious that you're just using me as a plate of seconds."

"No I'm not! I honestly really like you, and I wanna become romantically involved with you!"

"Yeah right," Mei said. "Ask Kaoru. I bet he would tell you the same."

"Wait, did Kaoru put you up to this?"

"Of course not!" Mei said, "It's not very secretive if you're an observant person at the right time."

"I'm-I'm not in love with Haru-Haruhi," Hikaru stuttered, blushing as he said the words.

"I never said you were in love with her." Mei said, "I thought you just liked her."

"Same thing!" The redhead snapped.

"Nope, no it's not," Mei shook her head. "One's stronger."

"Umf…"

"Look, you obviously need to figure out your feelings." Mei advised, "You shouldn't be so selfish as to involve anyone in your mess. I hope you haven't done that to Kaoru, your own brother."

Hikaru looked sadly at his brother and then at her.

"Oh God," Mei sighed. "Hikaru, please, give yourself some time and fix everything." The woman walked away as Hikaru looked down in shame. Had he really been destructive?

* * *

><p>"Mitsukuni!" Mori shouted, knocking loudly on the door and ringing the bell several times.<p>

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal a pissed off Honey, his hair covering his eyes. The honey blond was holding Takeo, bouncing in a slow, calm pace. He was also holding a bottle full of breast milk up as the baby whimpered and tried to push it away with his hands. Honey said, "He _almost_ fell asleep, and I _almost_ got some sleep."

Mori's sweat dropped, "Oh…sorry."

"This must be real important for you to be this loud and obnoxious," Honey said. "Wasn't it me who was supposed to act like this back in the day?"

"It's about Haruhi and-"

"What? Is she mad at me?" Honey asked, his tone making it seem he didn't care. Honey tried again to feed the baby, but Takeo's hands and feet flailed, making noises.

"Yes, but you didn't let me finish," Mori said.

"Okay, go on," Honey said. He patted Takeo's back.

"Can we discuss this inside privately?"

Honey sighed and nodded. He said, "Fine."

Mori took off his shades as Honey let him in. Honey then guided him to Takeo's bedroom and locked the door. They both spent a few minutes staring at each other awkwardly.

"Can I hold him?" Mori asked.

Honey hesitated, "Erm, uh…sure." The older cousin handed over his baby to Mori. Then he asked, "You came here to talk about something, right?"

"Take them out of my left pocket," Mori told him. The tall man smiled down at the baby as it made gurgling noises.

Honey hesitated again. He slowly walked over and put his left hand in his cousin's pocket. His brown eyes slightly widened as he felt something other than the pocket. He looked up at Mori and raised an eyebrow at him. Mori nodded for him to continue. Honey then took out a pile of envelopes. He asked, "The heck is this?"

"Open one."

"You said this has to do with Haruhi?"

"Open one."

Honey easily opened the envelope, much to his slight surprise. He took out the paper and started to read it. The child-looking man abruptly stopped and almost dropped the paper. He looked at Mori and said, "This…is a letter from Tamaki…"

"After he left," Mori nodded.

"Is it the same with the rest?"

"Yes."

"So what? They've been sending letters to each other?" Honey said, angrily, "That bi-Haruhi had contact with him this entire time?!"

"Not any kind of letters," Mori said.

"What kind then?"

"Read on."

Time passed and soon, Honey read all the letters while Mori finally got Takeo to fall asleep and put him to bed.

"You done?" asked Mori.

Honey replied, "…Yeah."

"So…"

"I wanna know why Haruhi didn't bother to tell us about these letters. I mean I know Tamaki said to keep it a secret, but still." Honey said, "And I wanna know why he wanted it a secret too! But what I wanna know most of all is why they were working together on their little plan!"

"Mistukuni, calm down," Mori whispered, pointing at the baby.

"Let's get out of here," Honey said. As soon as they left the room and locked the door, Mori began speaking.

"Should we reveal them after the mission?" Mori asked.

Honey shook his head and smirked as his hair covered his eyes again. He said, "No, we're gonna get it out of them…during the mission."


	14. The Uncovering of Secrets

"Hmph, it seems that people have developed a new taste of clothing for me as the years passed by," Haruhi muttered. Haruhi pulled her dark red, tight, tube top up to make sure it wasn't big enough to slip. She wore a black jean jacket with black jeans and black flats. She also wore dark red lipstick and eye shadow. Haruhi was told he was attracted to dark clothing.

"Would you like anything, miss?" A bartender asked as he got to her.

She gently shook her head, "Not right now, but thank you." She actually wouldn't be drinking at all. Not while she was on duty. She knew better.

The brunette turned around, coincidentally meeting her target's eyes. She looked and smiled at him in a flirtatious way. The best way she could, but hey, at least she learned something from her years in the host club.

"I caught his eye," Haruhi whispered into the earpiece.

"Good job, Natural," Kazukiyo said. "Just make sure it goes smoothly."

As expected, Haruhi felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and appeared as if she was surprised. She asked, "Nekozawa-san?"

"Haruhi?" Nekozawa swore under his breath, "Crap." The man wore a black suit and tie with matching dress shoes.

'I wonder why he's so dressed up. It's just a bar,' Haruhi thought. 'Rich people do know not to wear formal clothing to everything, right?'

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow, "Are you not happy to see me?"

"No, no, it's not that." It was a dimly lit place on purpose, probably for whatever reasons it may be. But even though it was a dimly lit place, she could see a faint blush cross his features. He continued to explain, "I mistook you for a potential lover."

"Oh, I see." Haruhi nodded in understanding, "Well, sorry to disappoint you."

"No need," Nekozawa said. He asked, "Please forgive and excuse me if this comes out as rude, but may I ask what you are doing in a place such as this? I know you went to Ouran Academy, but many of us always thought you also wanted to distance yourself from our people and lifestyle after your disappearance. To add to that, this place is not exactly filled with people with the best morals so I wouldn't think this would be your type of joint. Your clothing style is also a bit dark. I would expect it from someone like Reiko, but not you. Speaking of Reiko, I do hope she and the other women get found. Such a shame what happened."

The place was a bar where rich people would be found at more. Their prices were expensive, and their choices were too fancy in a way a 'commoner' wouldn't understand. The bar held a dark and mysterious aura. The way that the customers carried themselves were as if they were the dangerous people or the people stuck in serious trouble. Now that Haruhi thought about it, people like Nekozawa, Kyoya, Tetsuya, and gangsters in general would fit in this type of atmosphere.

"Gee, Nekozawa," Haruhi said. "I never knew you were the one to judge."

"Out of all people, I am the last to judge." Nekozawa said, "I'm just being observant."

"Why are you looking for a girlfriend in this kind of place then?"

"It has my kind of people."

"I hope you know that not all of them may be darkness and black magic enthusiasts."

"I know but," Nekozawa said, meeting her eyes once again, "it's kind of nice to take a little risk at times, right?"

"…I suppose so, but I prefer to be safe at all times. Dealing with danger can get very tiring." Haruhi said, "So how's everything? Your sister alright? Are the maid and servant still taking care of her?"

"Honestly, I don't know how life is for me right now. Strange I know, but there are things that may change at any second." Nekozawa said, "Kirimi's thirteen now so she doesn't need them as much. Unfortunately, she's gone back to shunning me too."

"Sorry to hear that," Haruhi said. "Hey, at least you put in some effort. The maid and servant too."

"No, no, it's alright. I mean, when she was younger, we tried to get closer and it kinda worked." Nekozawa sighed, "Then she got older and started worrying about popularity and reputation. She thought that me being her brother was an embarrassment and wanted to distance herself from me."

"Ah, I see," Haruhi said.

'There might be a possibility he acts out from neglect,' Haruhi thought, noting.

Nekozawa asked, "How about you?"

"Things haven't been going so well for me so one of the girls from the party suggested this place to me," Haruhi lied. "But I can't help but agree when you describe this place and these people as shady. As for my clothing, I dressed like this to express my mood right now. Like I said, things haven't been going smoothly these days. The funerals aren't helping either."

Nekozawa jumped at the last sentence.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized. She asked, putting on an innocent facade, "Did I trigger something?"

"No, it's just…they've not had a chance to live long," Nekozawa said. "They should've…had another chance. If I could've stopped it, I would've."

"I know right. It's shame, but it's not your fault. You couldn't have known, could you?" Haruhi said. "The deaths were caused by a person with a gun. That person wasn't you."

"I suppose you're right…" Nekozawa said. "Well, it was nice chatting with you but I'm afraid to say that I was also meeting someone here."

"Natural, the Nekozawa family profits off of firearms," Haruhi heard Kazukiyo say. "I have a feeling that their sales may have had a part in the deaths."

"Hm," Haruhi said, to signify that she heard and understood him. She focused her attention on Nekozawa again and asked, "A potential spouse?"

"Nope, a businessman," Nekozawa replied. "Oh, and there he is. Again, it was nice catching up with you, Fujioka."

"You too," Haruhi said. She turned her head around to see a man with men behind him as if they were bodyguards. Haruhi felt as if the man's brown eyes were piercing through her. The uneasy feeling made her quickly turn her head back around. She murmured as she realized, "Nekozawa has left."

"Hm," Kazukiyo said. "We need more information, Natural. We got hints and signs of nervousness and guiltiness, but we need some more types of indication of which side he's on in all of this."

"Which side would you be on if your servants were over there?" Haruhi snapped, whispering.

"Hey, it could've been trade to save his life."

"Yeah, a _very_ small one."

"The servants may have not been all that was sacrificed."

Haruhi sighed, "Sorry, Fear, it's just…it-it became…do you feel it? No, of course you don't."

"Natural, are you feeling okay?" Kazukiyo asked.

"No, I have a very bad feeling," She replied, "and it's not about the place."

"You can go," Kazukiyo said. "I don't care what Kyoya says. You've done the most you can. Get out for your own well being."

Haruhi froze as someone tapped on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to face a pale, light brunette man. His eyes were hidden under the shades he wore. His smile held a certain type of kindness that Haruhi couldn't put her finger on yet it seemed a bit strained.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," He apologized. "Did I startle you?"

"A little," Haruhi replied. "I was lost in thought."

The man took a seat next to her and said, "I just arrived and when I noticed a sexy woman like you alone all by yourself, I thought to myself 'Well that isn't right' and I knew I had to give you some company. You don't mind, do you?"

"Actually, next time you see a woman alone, leave her alone." Haruhi retorted, "It doesn't mean that she needs a stranger's company." She turned the other way on the bar stool.

"You're right. I apologize," the man said. "I have to admit I'm bad at being flirtatious. It's not exactly my job, you know?" She could hear him scoot closer to her.

"And what exactly is your job?" asked Haruhi, who was not in the mood.

He asked, slowly, "Do you happen to be Haruhi Fujioka?"

The female brunette immediately spun around, careful not to widen her eyes. She asked, "What do you want with her?"

"I'm assuming you know her?"

"All too well," Haruhi replied. She snapped, repeating herself, "What do you want with her?"

"How well?"

"Fujioka's a _commoner_," Haruhi said, making sure to add slight disgust to the last word. "Again, what could you want with her?"

"I _need her_."

"…Meaning?"

Haruhi felt something against her back, "Meaning that things are gonna be a little hard for her from now on."

Her breathing was uneven as she asked, "I-is that a gun?"

"What else would it be?" She could feel him smirk as he cocked it.

"Who are you?"

"You'll see." He ordered, "Now get up."

* * *

><p>"No," Mori said.<p>

"What do you mean 'no'?" Honey asked.

Mori said, "We can't have any distractions. We're supposed to be focused on _one_ objective."

"But now _we're_ distracted anyway," Honey said. He held up the letters, "We need answers on why this secret even exists."

"With everything going on," Mori argued, "we don't need it. Maybe it would've been better I had never discovered it."

"Yeah, you're right," Honey agreed. He retorted, "It would've been much better if _I _had found it. If I had found it, I wouldn't be so weak like you."

"Not causing chaos does not make me weak," Mori snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Honey said, "You're right. You've been weak, Takashi."

"Personally, I remember a certain person saying that embracing yourself shows true strength," Mori said. "And for years, you haven't been doing that, Mitsukuni."

"Well, that certain person was a hypocrite and a liar." Honey snapped back, "Last time I checked, true strength wasn't abandoning everything you supposedly loved for some foreign girl under the orders of a family member who doesn't even care to say your first name."

"Says the one who abandoned everything he loved under the orders of a family member who doesn't even care about what _you_ want for yourself."

Honey's hair began to cover his face again. He balled his fist as he retorted, trying to keep his volume from rising more, "My father knew what was best for the future of the Haninozuka family, Takashi. He knew what was best for _me_!"

"But the sad thing is that you lost sight of what was best for yourself," Mori said. "And your son's gonna lose it for himself too if you don't get yourself straight."

Honey stayed silent as he crossed his arms and turned away from him. Honey said, "You can leave now."

Mori sighed, "It's tiring to speak so much anyway. Goodbye, Mitsukuni." The tall man walked away, leaving his older cousin to be surrounded by the dark, bitter atmosphere.

* * *

><p>There was obvious disdain in her voice, "Another detention huh, Mr. Takaoji?"<p>

"Shut the fuck up, Naoki."

The young adult secretary slammed her hands down on the desk violently. She scolded, shouting, "Mr. Takaoji! I will not tolerate that type of disrespectful behavior and vulgar language!"

"Oh, are you getting mad over a seventeen year old third-year again, Naoki?" Shiro said, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. Shiro had grown but hardly change in appearance. He had just grown taller to the average seventeen year old's height. His face had matured to his age too and had become handsome which made most girls swoon over him.

Naoki scowled and swore under her breath. She snapped, "That's Ms. Hayashi to you, Mr. Takaoji. Now sit down and be quiet."

Shiro raised an eyebrow at her, "And you think that's gonna work, why?"

"Because as your elder, you need to obey and respect me," Naoki told him.

"Being an elder is _obviously_ correct for you, but jeez, you sure are new here." Shiro told her, "Being obedient and respectful are not in my vocabulary."

"According to your some of your grades," Naoki retorted back, "you don't have a vocabulary."

Shiro icily glared and scowled at the satisfied, proud young woman who happily went back to dealing with her work.

As footsteps were heard nearing the office, they both turned to see a young, blue-eyed blonde girl. By her side was a younger redhead girl. The blonde wore an Ouran middle school uniform while the redhead wore an Ouran elementary school uniform.

The blonde girl smiled at Naoki and greeted her, "Hello, Ms. Hayashi."

Naoki smiled warmly at the elementary school student, "Hello, Ms. Nekozawa."

It wasn't visible to others, but Kirimi flinched. She said, with a perky laugh, "Please, just call me Kirimi, Ms. Hayashi."

"What brings you here today?"

"Oh, nothing much really," Kirimi said, walking up to the secretary's desk. "I just have to cash in tuition, and turn in a permission slip to the office. Oh, and that brings me to ask you something. Do you know if the students can get informed about the upcoming assembly and its topic?" The two continue their conversation.

Meanwhile, the redhead had already went around the blonde and sat in the seat next to Shiro. She had a wide book in her hand with a fancy-looking bookmark sticking out of it. The redhead opened the book and began to read the page she left off at.

Shiro peered over the little girl. He squinted as he commented, "Wow, that's a lot of tiny words."

"It's barely a challenge," She replied, not taking her eyes off the pages.

Shiro eyed her uniform. He asked, "For someone your age, shouldn't you be reading something with entertaining, colorful pictures and big, simple words?"

The way she put down the book on her laps showed her slight frustration with the teenage boy. Her eyes stared at basically nothing. She snapped in a calm tone, "I have already implied that I am capable of reading this book. Yet you continue to challenge me in a way that I am taking as age discriminatory since you keep on suggesting that the size of my intelligence has not expanded enough to take in something that is considered above average for the age group that I am in. Is it you that should be questioning me if you are the one that is known among the teachers as one with the horrific grades concerning literature arts, grammar, and language?"

Shiro kept silent, offended and astounded, with his eyes widened.

The redhead turned her head in his direction and eyed his uniform. She continued, "Oh and if you were wondering, believe it or not, I am reading at a third-year high school level." Her small hands lifted the book and her eyes were once again glued to a specific page.

Kirimi sat down next to the younger girl. She glanced at Shiro and couldn't help herself but blush. She had to admit that he was handsome, and it did overwhelm her a little bit. Kirimi had a change in appearance a little too. Her face and body had matured to one of a thirteen year old's, of course. She no longer had pigtails. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a back, upward ponytail, and she wore a purple uniform headband. She was considered to be a very pretty girl.

"Hey, Ageha," Kirimi greeted, "you're looking adorable as ever."

"Why must everyone annoy me when they clearly see I'm busy at the moment?" Ageha muttered under her breath. She sighed but still refusing to let her eyes leave the page, "I guess it's polite to do return the greeting. So hello, Kirimi."

"So what are you guys in for?" asked Shiro.

Ageha muttered under her breath again, "Oh dear, did this delinquent take my greeting for another as invitation for conversation?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes and said, "You know, for a so-called highly educated person, you should really learn how to not speak your thoughts sometimes."

"For an uncultured swine," Ageha said, "you should learn to keep quiet."

"Who do you think you are anyway?" Shiro snapped.

Ageha replied, "Gee, we've been so impolite to each other for us not to introduce ourselves. My name is Ageha Hitachiin."

"Shiro Takaoji but…Hitachiin…Hitachiin," his finger tapped his chin repetitively, "why does that ring a bell?"

"You don't know the Hitachiins?" Kirimi asked, disbelieving. "Come on, what their mother creates is amazing! It's very beautiful."

"And…what's that supposed to tell me?"

"My mother, Yuzuha Hitachiin, is a famous fashion designer and is the owner of her own company. There, now can we please stop having convers-"

"Wow, you don't seem like that type of girl," Shiro said.

"Excuse me?" asked Ageha, putting down her book and looking up at him to squint.

"You're kind of a book and smarts kind of girl," Shiro said. "I just didn't believe that you would be the heiress to some big fashion company."

"You better not believe it because I'm not the heiress. My mother had already passed over her company to my twin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru." Ageha snapped, "But that still doesn't give you a pass to determine my true personality and interests. Or what I'm even capable of doing. I've been told countless times that I am just like the rest of the women in my family. So I would prefer that you close your mouth and keep it that way till the end of time." The little girl returned back to her book.

"Hikaru and Kaoru…Hikaru and Kaoru…oh my god, now I know where the Hitachiin name comes from!" Shiro realized.

"We just…told you?" Kirimi said.

Shiro said, "No, no! Wow, I apologize greatly, Ageha. I didn't know you were the sister of the famous Hitachiin brothers! I didn't even know they had a little sister. I've heard about the countless pranks they've pulled. Unfortunately, they stopped before their second year for some reason. It was around the time when the principal had left. I'm not sure if this is a stupid question, but do you continue their tradition, Ageha? Or are you waiting for the grade that they started doing pranks?"

Ageha looked up to give him an intense side-eye, and then faced her book again. She muttered, "I've considered my brothers to be very immature and childish." Ageha was the eight-year old sister of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. She had inherited her orange hair and amber eyes from her mother like her brothers did. She still kept her hair short. Blunt bangs, one piece of her hair braided clipped to the side, and ends slightly curled towards her neck made up her hairstyle. Ageha's also been told countless of times that she captures her mother's glowing beauty despite her considerably duller personality.

"You know, I've met them before…in the principal's host club. I can agree that they were _something_," Shiro said.

"What are you talking about?" Ageha asked. "They've always been to themselves unless it was when they wanted to hang out with me."

"Hm?" Shiro said, "That's not how they were when I met them. They were crazy, wild, lively…and _close_. Everyone always knew them as couple of social jokesters till the principal left."

"Is that so?" Ageha murmured to herself, curious and eager to know more. She wasn't heard though as Shiro went on.

"But if I had to choose my favorite out of all of them, it would Principal Suoh. I'll never forget what he did for me in the fifth grade…even if the long distance thing didn't work out."

"I also more fond of Principal Suoh than my brothers," Ageha said. A faint blush of admiration crept up on her cheeks, "I find him to be more delightful company."

"You've met the host club too, Shiro?" Kirimi said, "I was five, but they've helped my family through some things. I guess I'm grateful for them for trying."

Shiro asked, "What family are you from…Creamy, was it?"

"Kirimi and…speaking of the principal, where is he?" Kirimi asked.

"Right," Shiro agreed. "He's taking too long. I just need to receive my punishment from him already."

"I agree…on both, but that's not the point." The redhead said, "I need Principal Suoh to look at my ideas for the school. I trust he'll take them into consideration since he always takes me seriously when needed, and always wants to hear what I have to say and contribute this school." She took out a folded piece of white paper that was unnoticeably sticking out of her book.

"What's it about? More things for the playground? Less homework and more coloring page assignments?" Shiro teased in a playful tone.

"It's more than you could ever think of, you incompetent hooligan."

"Oh really? Because suggesting shorter skirts for girls doesn't seem so bad."

"What a perv!" Kirimi lifted herself up, tucked her skirt, and sat back down.

"Calm down, Dolly," Shiro said. "I was talking about the girls' high school uniform. They need some skirt length adjustments if you ask me. Besides, I'd never be interested in little girls."

"Little girls?!" Kirimi snapped, "I'm a _third_-year middle school student, for your information."

"And I'm a _third_-year high school student," Shiro said. "It's not happening, Dolly."

"My name's Kirimi."

"You remind me of one of those little blonde dolls though." Shiro said, "Cute, pretty…"

"Is that a line?"

"It was a compliment. Don't get ahead of yourself." Shiro said, smirking, "I saw the way you looked at me before. Just thought I'd make you feel flattered."

"You do know I have a brain and heart too, right? I'm not empty." Kirimi said, "And wait? What? You don't think I have a crush on you, right? Cause I don't. I have _much _better things to do. You're just known to be a handsome guy, that's all."

"Mhmph," Shiro said, keeping the smirk on his face.

"Okay, it has been way too long," Ageha said. "Where is Headmaster Suoh?"

"Haven't you already heard by now, kids? Headmaster Suoh is away at some principal convention or so he says." Naoki said, "The vice principal is in charge now."

"But Vice Principal Kazama's _so_ old. He's like eighty-six now," Shiro said.

"Vice Principal Kazama retired long ago after his seventy-ninth birthday," Kirimi told him. "She's talking about Vice Principal Nakamura."

"Meh."

"At least there's someone taking care of this school," a voice said.

They all turned to see young, round bellied, blue-eyed dark blonde standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Suoh," Naoki said, slightly nervous. "We weren't expecting you, but please do come in."

"You're right. I should've called," Éclair said, rubbing her belly, "and I would've if I could. Where did my husband say he was again?"

"A principal convention, Mrs. Suoh," replied Naoki.

"Oh dear, how long will it be until he comes back?" asked Éclair. She looked down at her belly, "I only have three months to go."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Suoh. It's bad for the baby." Naoki said, "I assure you principal conventions don't take very long. He'll be back in time."

"Did he tell you the location or name of this convention?"

"No, sorry, Mrs. Suoh."

"Hmph," Éclair said.

Ageha asked, putting down her book, "Are you supposed to be pregnant?"

Éclair turned to the young girl. She narrowed her blue eyes, "Excuse me, child?"

"The size of your belly is too large to for the average size of a sixth month pregnant woman," Ageha said. "It makes me doubt that you're really pregnant. I hope you don't take too much offense to what I've just said. I prefer not to be on ill terms with my favorite headmaster's wife."

Éclair slowly walked towards the redhead. She asked in a low, intimidating voice, "And how would you know anything about pregnancy, _little_ girl?"

"Considering that it wasn't too long since she was in the womb…in contrast to you which was _long _ago…" Shiro trailed off, trying to hide his smirk.

Éclair glared at him and sipped out of her coffee cup.

"Um, ma'am, you shouldn't be drinking coffee." Kirimi advised, "Shouldn't you know it's bad for the baby?"

"She is correct," Ageha said. "You _should_ have knowledge of that."

"Sorry to alarm you, but this is not coffee. It's tea in a coffee cup," Éclair said.

"What kind of tea?" Ageha asked.

Éclair replied, "If you must know, it's Black Tea."

"There are certain teas that pregnant woman can drink and cannot drink. Black Tea is one of them, along with Green Tea, Oolong Tea, LiChee Tea, Lapsang Souchong Tea, Hong Mao Tea, Golden Monkey Black Tea, Quinshola Clonal Tea, Nilgiris Tea, Earl Grey Tea, and Darjeeling Tea."

Naoki tried to interrupt, "Um, that's enough now, Miss-"

"The teas a pregnant woman _can_ drink are Ginger Tea, Nettle Tea, Raspberry Leaf Tea, Dandelion Leaf Tea, Peppermint Tea, and Rooibos Tea." Ageha explained, "Pregnant women also have to avoid teas and herbs like St John's Wort, Don Quai, Ginseng, Yarrow, Ephedra, Licorice Root, and Pennyroyal. Oo, especially Pennyroyal since it's known to cause miscarriages, and we wouldn't want that to happen to your baby…that is, if it's real."

Éclair took a deep breath, holding onto her coffee cup tight. She walked more up to Ageha and snatched her book.

"Excuse me-"

"This must be filling your little head with such nonsense since a child your age can't wrap your head around extremely difficult stuff like this," Éclair said. She walked away and up to a trash can. "This is pure trash." At that moment, she carelessly dropped the book into the trash can.

"Wha-why I never! How dare you taint an informative and enjoyable book?!" Ageha screeched, standing up, "You pick that out right now, you-you twat!"

Naoki scolded, "Watch your language, Miss-"

"I don't give a fuck about the book," Shiro said, "but what a bitch move."

"For Headmaster's Suoh wife, you sure are a cold-hearted liar," Kirimi said.

"Behave yourselves, right this instant!" Naoki snapped, yelling. She then turned to Éclair, "Mrs. Suoh, I dearly apologize for these students' behavior. I can one hundred percent assure you that the rest of the student body are not like this _at all_."

"Whatever. I'm getting a headache from all this," Éclair said. "I'm going to go on home and take a nice, hot bath again."

"You should know that you shouldn't be taking hot baths while pregnant since they can cause dehydration and an increased heart rate which can reduce blood flow to your baby and put it under stress," Ageha advised. "How much do you exactly know about being pregnant?"

"Insolent child," Éclair murmured, walking out of the room.

"Oo, wait until I get the vice principal!" Naoki said, "You three-urgh! Especially you, Takaoji!" She hurried to get to the vice principal.

"I hardly said anything!" Shiro said.

"She's definitely not pregnant," Ageha said.

"Nope, but Principal Suoh doesn't know that, does he?" asked Kirimi.

"Yeah, that's the problem…" Shiro said.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Akito asked, walking up behind his younger brother.<p>

" 'How have you been you' mean?" Kyoya retorted. They were standing inside, not too far from the front doors of the Ootori hospital. Kyoya was dressed in casual clothing, contrasting Akito who was dressed in the usual professional doctor attire. Kyoya continued, "For example, Akito, how's Nanako and the fourth newborn doing? Healthy and well, I hope?"

Akito scowled, "No, I mean _where_. You've been missing several shifts, and you are nowhere to be found at your home. Surprisingly, neither is your fiancée."

"Aw," Kyoya said, bitterly. "For once, you actually care about me like an older brother's supposed to."

"Shut up," Akito snapped. "Why are you not showing up for work? I know you're only part-time but have you forgotten you have a job?"

"That you have a duty?" Yuuichi said, walking up next to Akito. "We don't have the time to talk right now. You have patients you need to attend right. So get in uniform and-"

"Do you know how Fuyumi's doing?" Kyoya asked.

Yuuichi said, "No, and who cares right now? I'm sure she's being happily married and taking care her daughter."

"Oh my god, are you obsessing over her again?" Akito asked, "Didn't we all see her not too long ago? Kyoya, she's alright with or without you…like everyone is."

"You do cause too much trouble," Yuuichi said.

"But the thing is that she's not alright," Kyoya told them.

"What do you mean, Kyoya?" asked Yuuichi.

"Ask Father, my eldest brother," Kyoya said, venomously. "I'm sure it's better than hearing it from the third son."

"Tell us," Akito said.

"No, you wouldn't care. Not the way I do for her," Kyoya said. "I tried for years to find her. You didn't even lift a finger. You didn't even wonder. You accepted the way things were, and it was _wrong_." Kyoya said, "Arranged marriages are so destructive. Tamaki's not happy and is trapped in a fucked up marriage. Yuuichi and his wife couldn't care less about each other. Akito and Nanako only get along when they're sexually pleasing each other because Akito couldn't care less either. Fuyumi's in a fucked up relationship that Father couldn't care less about also."

Yuuichi and Akito stayed in silent shock.

"Renge and I…Renge and I…I…I…just realized…that I…I am only happy if Renge's happy and if…I…if I can just start all over again to give her the man that she deserves which can only happen if I just start being more attentive and caring and not a douche all the time…because that's what a true host does." His eyes went from being warm to be cold again. He cleared his throat, "However that is not the point and is not what I came here for. Here, give that bastard of a Father this. He'll see-ahem, you all see what the third son is truly capable of. And it will be then, that you will fear me."

He handed Yuuichi a white envelope, and then began to walk away. He spoke without turning back, "Don't bother trying to find me again. You'll never succeed unless I let you."

* * *

><p>"Fujioka…Haruhi Fujioka," a stern, menacing voice said. "I've been trying to meet with you for a long, long time now. Tell me, are you happy to see me?" His legs were crossed as every one of his minions and him wore a threatening smirk. He wore a black suit and shades like the rest of his men. He had a visible shaved beard.<p>

"You are _literally_ my death," Haruhi said. "So because I don't wish to die right now or _anytime_ soon, the answer's no."

"You fear me," he said. "You're a smart woman, Fujioka. Smart enough to know who I am, right?"

"A murderer?" Haruhi said.

"You could say that," he said, "but I like to say that I do a good job of riddance."

Haruhi turned to her former friend. Her voice cracked, "Nekozawa, how could you do this? How could you work with him? Hiroto Shido, a blood thirsty yakuza member? To kill _our _classmates, _our friends_?"

"Now that was _not_ my intention," Nekozawa said. "At first, they were just customers. I didn't know who I was selling them to."

"And that part was good where it lasted, but I'm not dealing with you right now." The intimidating man said, "I'm dealing with you, Fujioka."

"Oh what? You're just gonna kill me, right here, right now? In front of everyone?" Haruhi threatened, "I'm not the only doing the investigating. The police and criminal investigators are catching on too. So I suggest you better watch yourself because there are more than just Tetsuya and I that know the truth."

"Oo, I'm so scared," Hiroto sneered. "Killing you right here and right now is nothing. I can still cover up my tracks, believe or not. But I'm not going to kill my living, captured source of information."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruhi asked, "Have you killed the church captives already?"

"If it wasn't for that stupid letter that I still can't believe I fell for, then they should be dead." Hiroto said, "And they will be if Tetsuya hasn't come within the three days. Oh wait, he hasn't, has he? I guess the torture will start after I arrive home and get enough rest. More specifically, it'll start with you, Fujioka."

"You will do nothing," Nekozawa said, standing up, "even if it costs me my life."

Haruhi asked, confused, "Nekozawa?"

"It's the least I can do," He said. Then he pulled out a device, "I've captured you and your men on tape live to the police, Hiroto. You're going down."

Suddenly, the man who was holding Haruhi pulled out a gun and shot Nekozawa.

"Nekozawa!" Haruhi screamed, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Shrieks and shouts were heard. Some people ducked down. Others tried to run, but were shot too. Hiroto's men began to shoot at every witness. Bottles and glasses were being broken, and liquid were pouring everywhere. The bar stools were broken in half to hit the witnesses until they were unconscious.

Haruhi took the chance to kick her captor in the groin and run from him.

"Don't let that bitch escape!" yelled Hiroto.

"Natural!" Soga advised, "Use something to throw them off! While you do that, I'll call help."

"No, don't bring anybody here! They'll come too late anyway," Haruhi told him. "I'll handle this by myself."

One member sneaked up behind her and grabbed her from behind. Haruhi grabbed an alcohol bottle, reached over behind, and hit the man with the bottle, leaving a severe impact. Haruhi then grabbed a chair and threw it in their direction, throwing some of them off. She grabbed some more alcohol bottles and threw them in their direction again. She took a glance at the rest of her body. She couldn't count the number of clothing holes.

"Please help me! It's the only way not to end up dead!" Haruhi yelled to the undead witnesses. The scared people looked at each other, doubting her. They then began to throw objects at yakuza as the yakuza shot bullets targeting Haruhi and them. Unfortunately, one of them managed to shoot in her direction, causing Haruhi to freak out by the close bullet to her leg and fall down. Another yakuza member who had fallen caught her by her leg, bringing her near forcefully. She grunted as she tried to kick him in his face, but it caused him to be able to catch her other leg. He brought her under him, making her groan from the pain of his weight on her. She squirmed and struggled to get out from under him.

"This would be the perfect position for torture, wouldn't it?" He sneered, having the voice of a middle-aged man.

"Get off of her, you pervert!" A familiar voice yelled.

The weight was lifted off her. The brunette woman quickly turned over, got up on her feet, and looked up at her helper. Her eyes widened and she gaped, "Nekozawa…you're alive? H-how?"

The yakuza member elbowed Nekozawa in the stomach, making him free from the green-wigged man. He headed for Haruhi. Haruhi quickly spotted the top part of a half broken bar stool and swung it at the yakuza member. She hit her target hard in the face, making him shout and collapse to floor. She struck him a few more times, but was interrupted by Nekozawa at one point.

"Don't worry, he's down and he's not getting up anytime soon. Let's go." Nekozawa grabbed her hand, and they took the back exit and began running through an alley. He explained, "They just got me in the shoulder. I wrapped the wound up with my tie."

"Nekozawa, are we going to make it?" Haruhi asked. "Answer me honestly for once."

"I don't know, Haruhi," Nekozawa said. "Just keep-shit."

They stopped as soon as they saw Hiroto holding up a gun at them. It was hard to tell who he was exactly pointing it to.

"Put your hands up, motherfuckers."

The two of them put their hands up, breathing heavily from the running and from fear.

"Why do you this?" Haruhi asked after some silence, "Why do you do _all_ this?"

"Men," Hiroto yelled. His minions began walk in on the scene from all different directions. They were completely surrounded. "Deal with him." The minions took hold of Nekozawa and began to walk off with him. He struggled and grunted.

"Fujioka!" He yelled.

Haruhi yelled, "Nekozawa!" She took a step closer to him.

"Don't you move, Fujioka," Hiroto said, smirking. "I have other plans for you."

"Seriously, what's the reason for all this madness?" Haruhi asked. Her brown eyes glued to his feet slowly moving closer to her.

"I guess it all started when my wife and daughter left me because of my gambling problem," He replied.

Haruhi asked, confused, "What do you mean? Your wife and daughter are still with you."

"I was married before, Fujioka." Hiroto sighed, "I miss my daughter. The last time I saw her was when I tried to reconcile with her at her school. What was it again? Oh right, Ouran Public High School."

"Oh?" Her voice shook, "You had something to do with Ouran?"

"You could say that…" He finally reached her face to face. Her eyes focused on his.

"_Who _exactly are you?"

"You can't really tell," he ruffled his gelled hair, "but can you say…Doctor Yabu?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I usually don't leave author's notes. Maybe I should more often. Anyway, I know it's a Friday. If you've noticed, I usually don't update on Friday (more like Saturdays or Sundays)...or sometimes ever. But today's a special day for me, my birthday \(oUo)/, and so I thought I'd take this chance to update. I really do want to apologize if I have kept you impatient with my lack of skill of nice updating. It's not that I don't care about this story (which I do very much), it's either that fact that I tend to procrastinate or lack inspiration (even though I have the story all planned out). I'll most likely be updating tomorrow or Sunday too, just giving you a heads up. So yeah, very sorry again.**

**I would also like to take this chance to thanks all the reviewers, followers, and favorite...ers, and the quiet people who read this story but don't really do any of the previous stated. Don't worry, quiet people, I still mean I love you guys. But I really do appreciate that you guys take the time out of your precious life to read this story, and sometimes even show your like for it. I'm sometimes even grateful someone clicks on this story.**

**Oh dear, I hope this didn't take away the suspenseful feeling of the story that I was supposed to leave you with...if you even read this. If you did read this author's note, thanks for taking time out of your very much valued life to read this.**

**Now if you excuse me, I'm going to waste my life on the internet some more. **


	15. A Rescue Plan and An Explanation

"Perfect. Just in time for my shift again," Kyoya said, looking up from his watch.

He walked into the headquarters where his new work took place. His eyes widened at the alarming sight that took place before. There were red lights flashing, a repetitive beeping noise, and a crowd of workers running up to him. Each panicking worker was shouting at him, trying to tell him something that was obviously important. Of course, he could not catch what they were all saying at once or even make sense of it.

"Shut up!" He roared.

Everyone fell silent and backed up out of slight fear.

"Have you all lost your damn minds?! Don't you know what do in an emergency in an orderly fashion?" Kyoya scolded. He said, "Now _one_ of you, tell me what is going on."

Kazukiyo pushed his way out of the large crowd and placed himself in front of Kyoya.

"Shadow," Kazukiyo said. "While you were on your break, something terrible happened. Natural went to question Nekozawa at the bar we tracked him down at. It turns out that Nekozawa was meeting Hiroto Shido there who was with backup. Shido and his minions saw Haruhi, and they put up quite a fight. Eventually, they…they-"

His brownish-grey eyes widened in realization, and the corners of his mouth tilted downward. Kyoya cut him off, "Captured her…"

The rest nodded sadly.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. He said, "Well, how do you intended to save her with panic and disorder? You know what we have to do…"

"But it's too early according to the original time gaps of the plan," Kazukiyo said.

Kyoya snapped, "Think about the situation we have on our hands now. Is it still too early?"

A moment passed before Kazukiyo nodded, "We'll get right on it."

* * *

><p>"Today's practice is good so far," Honey commented. He tilted his head left and right, trying to stretch his neck. The dojo in Tetsuya, Haruhi, Kazukiyo, Ranka, and Mei's new hidden home was pleasurably large enough to practice in. It had been filled with orders of the mentors and the grunts of the pupils when they tried a move.<p>

His students looked at him with slight smiles and gratefulness. Mori widened his eyes in slight surprise, and then smiled a little at his cousin. It was rare for Honey to give them praise for their work during training. Honey had grown harsher and harsher over the years when training his students. Of course, they didn't specialize in martial arts without weapons.

The Kasanoda Syndicate was a large yakuza, much to the headache of their leaders, that they had to be split into two groups. One group specialized in martial arts with weapons, and the other half specialized in martial arts without it. The two national martial arts champions taught the first half, and the two yakuza members taught the latter.

Honey said, "But you guys could do way better."

The trainees groaned as their heads and shoulders hung low.

Mori's smile disappeared as his lips pursed in annoyance. Mori said, "They were good enough."

Honey looked up at his younger cousin. He narrowed his eyes, "Don't joke right now. They need serious critique."

"That was serious critique," Mori said, narrowing his eyes also.

"They need serious, _professional_ critique," Honey said.

Mori asked, "What are you implying, Mitsukuni?"

"I'm just saying that these pupils should take the advice of what is considered to be 'Japan's most dangerous weapon' rather than the advice of some average martial arts student," Honey said. "After all, we want to them to learn from the one who has the most experience."

"Being a national kendo champion is average and full of inexperience now?" asked Mori.

"Well, there's one in the room that doesn't have good judgment and is weak," Honey said.

"No, I think that's just you."

Honey scowled. The honey blond snapped, "Are you trying to challenge me, Takashi?"

"Seeing that I'm not your little servant anymore…yes."

"How dare-"

"Um, Sensei Haninozuka, Sensei Morinozuka," a pupil asked, raising his hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but are we still continuing with the lesson or…?"

"We are still-"

"Take five," Mori had cut the smaller man off.

"A break? We can't take any breaks! There will be no breaks!"

"Mitsukuni, look at them."

His brown eyes scanned the room. He could swear he saw one collapse on the floor. Honey turned back to his cousin, "They're alright."

"They're ragged."

"So? Do you think the Shido Syndicate will take pity on them because of that?"

Mori's brows furrowed, "Mitsukuni…"

"Um, Senseis," another student call out, "are we on break or not?"

"No!"

"Just five minutes."

"Absolutely not!"

"_Five_. Just _five_."

"How are you guys doing in here?" asked Mei, entering the room. Her ponytail bounced as she walked towards the arguing cousins. The students let out a breath of relief that a person had came before it got too heated.

"Mei? What are you doing in here?" asked Honey.

"We're on a break," Mei said, stretching and yawning.

Honey snapped, "What?!"

"See?" Mori said.

The bleached blonde said, "Jeez, relax, it's just for five minutes. Besides, it's literally night time right now."

"How's the progress so far then?" asked the honey blonde, crossing his arms.

The woman put her hands on her head, and pretended to think for a little bit. Mei said, confidently with a smirk, "It's like, God, we are _so _ready."

Suddenly, they heard notification alerts from phones. There was a silence that snuck up upon them as their muscles tensed up.

"Both of your phones beeped at the same time," Mei said, her voice low. Her amber eyes switched from the phones to the men in front of her, "I think it's important."

"It might just be a family thing," Honey said.

Mei replied, "Still…you guys should check."

"Even if it was a family thing," Mori said, "it'd still be worth to look at during our break right now."

"We're not on a…" Honey scowled. Then he sighed, obviously too tired to argue at the moment, "…fine." He could hear his pupils murmur 'thank you' and 'yes' and 'finally' as they allowed themselves to collapse on the mats or sit down. The honey blonde fought the urge to roll his eyes at this.

The two men then walked to a stand where they laid their phones. They both took their own and looked to see what had disrupted their peace of mind. Their eyes widened at the sight.

Honey turned his head to Mei and said, "Mei, come over here."

"What is it?" Mei asked, hurrying over to the cousins.

"Kyoya…" Mori said.

"What about…oh," Mei paused. Then she continued, "He sent you guys a video message? Strange…for him, I mean. He seems like the person to write letters with a fountain pen than type up emails to me."

Honey felt his sweat drop, "Eh…he's not that behind…"

"Oh…then, well, what are we waiting for?" Mei asked. She said, "Come on, one of you has to play it."

"I'll do it," Mori said, already choosing the play button and increasing the volume. Mei moved to the other side to be next to him and see the screen properly. Honey also moved himself a little closer to his cousin.

They saw Kyoya pop up on the screen. The bespectacled man started speaking, "Hello, everyone. I'm guessing you are already alarmed, seeing this isn't normal for me to do this, especially at this time and in this situation. Unfortunately, what you're fearing right now is true. I do indeed have bad news that could jeopardize this mission. It has come to my attention that one of ours is in terrible danger. That person is Haruhi Fujioka also known as Natural. It seems that while on a mission, she came face to face with Hiroto Shido and his men and…and…she's been captured and…it's very likely that her death may come sooner than it should if we don't hurry the plan."

"What?!" Mei said, reaching over and pausing the video, "We're not _that_ ready!"

Honey narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Knew it…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mei snapped.

"Quiet, you two," Mori said. He resumed the video.

"Now here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>"How's the child?"<p>

"Just fine."

"Ah, I miss my girl."

No, he didn't. At least not _that_ girl, not _her_.

"The staff? Any complaints? Compliments?"

"None at all."

"Have you been sleeping well? You looked weary."

"I haven't been sleeping much for years. I always look tired."

She had been staring at the back of his large black chair before he had just now slowly spun it around to face her. Silence had come over the both of them, but it was quickly interrupted by the tapping of his fingers on his large wooden desk. His brown eyes suddenly were glued to hers. The woman fought the urge to cower in the wooden chair under his intense stare. Even if a cold gust of wind had rushed through the office. There was a certain rule around here: To not show courage is to make yourself the bait. It was a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Are you pregnant, Fuyumi?"

The dark blue-haired woman choked on her spit and her eyes widened. She asked, "Pardon?"

"What is it with you, woman?" Yabu said, "It isn't a difficult question."

Her body relaxed, but her mind didn't. Fuyumi replied, "I know. I just…it's seems you just popped it up out of nowhere."

"Really? It doesn't seem out of the ordinary," Yabu told her. "After all, we did make love."

If her eye didn't twitch, her hand did. Though she tried to fight to urge to snap, the words couldn't help but slip out in a tone that challenged him. Challenging him in this house was a severe mistake to those who didn't have power over him.

"N-no…I'm not pregnant, but did you really say _'make love'_?" She said, in a tone that said she was disgusted. "Is that what you call it?"

"Excuse me? What are you implying, woman?"

Her eyes widened again in realization. Fuyumi quickly replied, "I think I have a right to question you on your loyalty. You sure are taking in a lot of women. To think of it, who was that one woman you and your men brought in yesterday? She seemed a bit familiar."

"Why do you insist on meddling in on a man's affairs?" Yabu snapped as he slammed the desk with his fist, startling Fuyumi. "I told you before. It's none of your damn business, woman."

"I can't help but think it is," Fuyumi raised her voice a little, but raised it enough not to anger him. "I am your…w-wife after all. You even left me with the job to look after the house after you went on your business trip."

"And you seemed to prove that that was a mistake," Yabu replied. "You brought in strangers."

"Not strangers, really," Fuyumi said. "More like acquaintances. They helped me at a commoners' market, and so I helped them in return."

"They asked for a rather large favor, didn't they?"

"This house is large enough," Fuyumi told him. "Plus they haven't caused any trouble, and they're a really nice couple and-"

"I've met them," Yabu said. "The man seemed all too familiar though. His tone and behavior was normal for a man like him, but his eyes seemed to spark a sort of emotion in him. A nervous one? An angry one? I couldn't tell."

"Well, as far as I know, you've never been to France so I don't think you would've met him before," Fuyumi said.

"Eh, well, no need to dwell on them. I'll research them later."

"Hiroto, please, there's not need to."

"You need to stop being so damn naïve, woman. He ran his hand through his dyed ebony hair in frustration. Yabu said, "They could be spies for all we know."

"And on the other hand, they couldn't be."

"Don't fucking question me," Yabu snapped. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something else too. Why didn't you have the remaining men torture the hostages?"

Her brows furrowed. "Torture is not a method of mine," Fuyumi argued. "Besides, it wasn't right to do so and you and your…men…know that."

"They were there for a reason!"

"And what reason was that?!" The bluenette yelled back. She widened her dark gray eyes for the third time, and slapped her left hand over her mouth.

Yabu stood up and towered over her. A dark aura surrounded him. He said with clenched teeth, "You _really_ wanna yell at me?"

"No, no," Fuyumi quickly said, "I apologize. But please…again…that woman from yesterday looks familiar…who is she? I can't seem to rid of her in my memories."

"Oh her? Haruhi Fujioka," Yabu said.

"The Fujioka girl?" Fuyumi looked up at him, horrified. She said, "You've finally caught her? But…but how? She's been on the run for so long, how could she have possibly slipped up?" Fuyumi then mumbled, "And at a time like this…"

"Why are you so shaken up about it? Were you actually hoping for her to be safe?"

Fuyumi said, "I'm actually worried about her safety here. For the sake of my own sanity, I refuse to imagine what you'll do to the poor woman."

"You need to stop being sympathetic, Fuyumi," Yabu said. "It's not good for you, especially being a yakuza boss's wife."

"Wife? Pfft, doesn't seem like it," Fuyumi murmured.

"Ah, could it be?" A smirk shaped his lips as he quickly licked them. Yabu suggested, "You're jealous? You miss our intimacy?"

Fuyumi kept silent. Her dark gray eyes stayed glued to his movement as he moved towards her. She struggled, but she managed to force the wooden chair back as he got close enough to bend down to the meet the level of her lips.

Irritated by her resistance, he grabbed a hold of her shoulders to keep her in place. Yabu then violently forced a sloppy kiss on her lips. She made an sound to indicate she was uncomfortable. Fuyumi used the rest of her arms and legs to get away from him. Seeing this, he pulled away and slapped her. Her right cheek grew red and throbbed with pain.

He grabbed a tight hold of her hair, "I'm trying to love you, Fuyumi. No one else will. All we have is each other."

Fuyumi tried to shake her head as she started to hyperventilate. He forced himself on her lips again, this time thrusting his tongue into her mouth. The feeling for Fuyumi was slimy, rough, and unpleasant.

Suddenly, out of the corner of their eye, a blinding light made him freeze. He pulled away from Fuyumi again to face a much shorter housemate.

"Daddy?" Kazue asked, "I heard you came back, but…why didn't you say hi to me?" The child yawned as she used her small left hand to rub the dark gray eyes she inherited from her mother. Her small right hand stayed where it was, holding the stuffed arm of Leiko the Lion tightly. It was obvious that she had just woken up, given the fact that her long light brown hair was messy and she looked downright tired.

His face grew less tense and softer. He wore a warm smile on his face. His eyes and voice seemed to be more gentle, "I'm sorry, Kazue," Yabu replied, "but as you know, Daddy's a very busy man and-"

"Greeting me wouldn't have taken longer than a minute, would it?" Kazue pouted as she held her stuffed lion closer to her, "Hmph, you never pay attention to me. You're always interested in something else. Am I boring, Daddy?" She took two steps closer, dragging the furry toy on the floor.

"Of course not, Kazue. You're great the way you are." Yabu told her, "I love you, angel."

The moment the last four words came out of his mouth, it was like Kazue snapped out of a tired state. The little girl's eyes widened and she grinned at the statement. She dropped the animal and opened her arms wide open. She ran up to the side of the chair that her father stood at as he pulled away from his tensed wife completely. Yabu lifted his daughter off the floor and squeezed her into a hug. He kissed her forehead.

She hugged her father back even more tightly. Kazue told him, overjoyed, "I love you too!"

Uneasy by the sight, Fuyumi spoke up, "Kazue, it's late. You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I don't wanna go back there," Kazue told her. The little girl gripped onto her father tightly, "I swear there's monsters."

Fuyumi smiled and sighed, "There's no monsters under your bed or in your closet, Kazue."

"That's what you keep on saying, but I swear I keep hearing them every night."

"I promise you. There's no monsters." Fuyumi stood up and held her arms out to her, "Come on. We'll look for them again, and it'll show you that you're just imagining things."

"Mm…" Kazue glanced at her father and then at her mother. Kazue slowly nodded and reached out for Fuyumi, "Okay, Mama."

Fuyumi took her daughter out of her husband's grasp who reluctantly loosened his grip on Kazue. Kazue turned around to face Yabu again, "Goodnight, Daddy."

Fuyumi didn't look back as she walked towards the open door, "Yes, goodnight, Hiroto."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," Kazue warned.

Yabu smiled slightly, "Don't worry, I won't let them. Goodnight, Kazue." He watched his wife and his second child go out the door. His smile soon turned into a grimace as he soon walked out the door himself.

* * *

><p>When she had regained consciousness, the first thing she heard was what seemed to be an incessant ringing in her ears and the slow but loud thumping of her heart. A pain had seemed to return the moment she woke up. From the lack of moisture, the inside of her mouth and throat was incredibly dry and her once smooth lips were chapped. Her eyelids seemed heavy for a moment as if wanting to keep her eyes shut and not face reality and the present. The pace of her breathing was slow but enough.<p>

Haruhi couldn't remember when she had been so tired in her entire life…or scared…or in pain. The ringing in her ears seemed to cease little by little as she regained more strength and awareness of her surroundings. Her arms wobbled as she tried to lift herself up a little in her seat to be more comfortable, but then she stopped as she could feel a tight material wrapped around her to prevent her from moving much. Haruhi tried to lift her legs also, but they were same as her arm strength which was very weak.

Her brown eyes seemed glued shut for a minute or two. It almost seemed like they were stuck, but she soon forced them open slowly. She blinked a few times as if to get rid of the temporary blurry vision. Her eyes opened up more and more until they reached her level of sight comfortableness. The woman slowly lifted her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head again at the blinding white light that shone in her direction. Haruhi groaned at the bright light and the throbbing pain at the back of her head and the slight pain that ached all over her body.

'Am I bleeding?' She wondered for a quick moment. Then she quickly replaced it with another thought, 'Forget it. I have more important things to deal with right now. Like where the hell am I?'

Like her eyes, her lips also seemed to stick together until she forced them apart. Haruhi flopped her tongue around inside to attract any wetness in her mouth, but she failed at her desperate attempt to quench a bit of her thirst. The amount of wetness she got was not good enough to last even a second. Haruhi then made an attempt to say a word or make a sound.

"Ah…" was all she could manage at the moment, but it was better than nothing. She winced as she used her voice. Her throat was definitely sore.

Immediately, she felt a finger lift her head up by the chin. The light had been dimmed. Her vision's blurriness had disappeared, and she could clearly see an amused smirk upon her enemy's face. He said, "Awake?"

Haruhi violently tore her face away from his finger. Her pace of breathing and heartbeats became even as she gained a gush of air through her body.

She felt the cold air in the room as he continued to speak, "Good. Now, you are aware of what's happened, right? Or did we knock your memories out of you?"

Her memories quickly came back to her. The brunette widened her eyes and looked around the room and at her body. It was an interrogation room. Haruhi was completely surrounded by intimidating goons that stood in front of weapons that were placed on the wall behind them. She was tied to chair with bundles of rope. Her clothes were tattered which indicated that she had been roughened up after she struggled to defend herself. Haruhi turned to face the older man's face again. She croaked the words out, "Why? Why, Doctor Ya..bu?"

"Why what?" asked Yabu.

Though it caused her some pain, she cleared her throat. Haruhi's voice's volume increased, "Why _you_? How are _you_ even…?"

Yabu replied, "You've got to learn to finish your sentences, Fujioka."

"You were just a fucking small-time physician!" Haruhi suddenly yelled, "How the fuck was it possible for you to become a freaking yakuza boss?! It makes no sense-ah!"

She shouted as Yabu had struck her cheek with a harsh slap. It left her cheek red and swollen as a few seconds passed by.

"Careful with your words, Fujioka," Yabu said. "You're in not exactly in the right place to do or say whatever you'd like."

"You…were a poor man who was desperate to get back his wife, and specifically his daughter," Haruhi said. She asked, "Did something happen? _What_ happened? How did it become…this? How did you even manage to-"

"Men, out," Yabu ordered. "Heavily guard the door." The men obeyed his orders.

Once they were all out, the yakuza boss continued. "You're right. I was a small-time doctor with a family of my own. I was also a man who struggled financially due to an addiction I still wouldn't give up to this day, but I somehow managed. That addiction was gambling," Yabu explained.

* * *

><p><em>Numerous flashbacks appeared of Doctor Yabu losing at gambling multiple times. One flashback stops, then resumes:<em>

_A tall, gruff, middle-aged man enters the casino. His hair is a dark honey blond with a few gray strands and his eyes are a hard, intimidating grey. The place has a nice, sophisticated air to it, but at the same time, it has the aura of dirty business and the wrong types of people to it too._

_Everyone but the doctor notices his and his goons' entrance. Some ladies, who most of them are around his age, are blushing or winking at him. Some men send a smile or a nod his way as a greeting. Other ladies and men seem to be scared of him, backing away from him and his goons. The mysterious man seems to be heading for Yabu, who is still unfocused from his gambling game of dice._

_Once the man and his goons reach a table that separates him and Yabu, he yells, "Yabu!" His voice silences the whole casino, causing people to turn their head and watch the scene lay out in front of them._

_Yabu snaps out of his focus on his game. He looks up, tired and scared. He widens his eyes at the man. Then Yabu quickly smiles and laughs nervously, "Sendo-san! What a pleasure seeing you here! I-"_

"_Shut it," Sendo's voice boomed. "Where's my money?"_

"_Y-your money?" Yabu cowered in fear and stuttered. He widened his eyes again, "O-oh, right, money. Your money. The money I owe you. Money, money, money-"_

"_Where is it?" Sendo's voice boomed again. "You promised that you could pay back on time. You signed an IOU. I gave you some more time just to be a gracious man, but it's been too long. Where is it, Yabu?"_

"_You see, Sendo-san, I owe a lot of money to a lot of people," Yabu said._

"_Yeah, so I heard," Mr. Sendo said. "A little snitch blabbed to me about how you made your last payment to another syndicate. To think of it, I've had just about it with those slimy thieves. Always eating up seconds, stealing __**our**__ customers which is literally stealing __**our**__ money. Daiki."_

"_Yes, sir?" the goon asked, hearing his name._

"_Make the declaration of the war between the Sendos and those damn Kasanodas official," Mr. Sendo said._

"_Yes, sir," Daiki departed from the group, took out his phone, and went outside._

"_Anyway, back to the main topic, Yabu." The yakuza boss said, "You owed us first, and you go ahead and pay another fucking yakuza."_

"_I-I can ex-explain, Sendo-san," Yabu said. "You see, there was a time where I needed money again but at the same time, I couldn't borrow money from you because I had a debt from you to repay. So I tried gambling my way to get more money, but unfortunately…like most of the times, I had bad luck. Kasanoda-san happened to be watching me and overheard me, mumbling about my troubles so he offered to help. So I-"_

"_You're a gambler, huh?" You could tell by the tone of his voice that the Sendo Syndicate leader was planning something._

"_Y-yes."_

"_I'm familiar with gambling myself. I play from time to time," Mr. Sendo told him. "Let's make another deal. If you win this, you're free from your debt and I'll give you a portion of my wealth so you don't have to keep on coming back to me. If I win this, you've got one day to pay it back or you lose __**everything**__. Agreed?"_

* * *

><p>"I went through with it. I was desperate," Yabu said. "But I soon found myself paying back Souma either way. I had lost. Now that I think of it, I don't know why I was surprised. I never had the best luck before."<p>

Seeing that the woman before him wasn't saying anything, he continued, "One day. Fucking twenty four hours to pay back such a large debt. I tried to seek for financial help, but no other yakuza wanted to deal with me. Apparently, word about me spread as quickly as a wildfire. They had all heard the story. They didn't want any trouble. The Kasanodas even banned me, blaming me for the cause of the war that had ignited. They weren't in any mood to deal with such a rivalry."

Haruhi asked, "So to make a long story short, how did Sendo exactly destroy your life?"

"Don't force me to skip, Fujioka." Yabu said, "Details are just as important as the point."

"Fine," Haruhi said. She thought, 'Maybe if he starts dragging on, it'll save the others more time.'

Yabu said, "Now do you remember what I told you and your friends about the night my wife and daughter left me?"

Haruhi nodded.

"After that, I was completely alone. I thought my life was over. Literally. I thought Sendo would come for my life," Yabu said, "but suddenly, a source of protection came my way."

* * *

><p><em>Numerous flashbacks appear again, this time showing Yabu, his ex-wife, and his daughter arguing and then his ex-wife and daughter leaving him. One flashback stops, and then resumes:<em>

_Yabu is showing to be in total shock and despair after the departure of his family. He suddenly hears a loud, urgent knock on the door. He quickly gets up and rushes to the door with a foolish smile on his face. _

_He opens the door and quickly says, "Sweetie, I'm so happy that you decided to-" _

_His face falters when he sees a weary middle-aged woman, carrying a young man with a sickly complexion over her shoulder. The younger man is coughing repeatedly. He looks ill and weak though it appears he's trying his best to lift himself a little to take weight off the woman. The older man looks the sad and desperate. They both have ebony hair, but the woman's eyes are amber and his are dark brown. They also both have a face resemblance._

_The woman asks, "Doctor Yabu?"_

_Yabu nods. His sadness and disappointment is overcome with confusion and curiosity._

"_Please, help us," the woman begs. The younger man can't gather enough strength to hold on anymore and collapses to the ground, coughing violently. The woman shouts as he and Yabu bends down to help, "Son!"_

"_What's wrong with him?" Yabu asked, "What illness does he have?"_

"_I don't know," The middle-aged stranger tells him. "We've been to every doctor possible. At least the ones I could afford. Please, doctor, be gracious and help him. I've heard about how good you are. Please, please, please help him."_

"_Believe me. I would like to, but…I have a lot of troubles myself," Yabu said. "I need pay. It's hard out here."_

"_Perhaps we could work off the debt afterwards?" The woman offered as she helped pick her son up._

"_No," Yabu shook his head. "I need cash."_

_The woman's mouth opened a little as tears welled up in her amber eyes. She slapped one of hands over her mouth to muffle a noise she made that indicated she could burst into tears at any moment. Suddenly, her son coughed out blood. A look of guilt spread across the doctor's face as he thought about the pitiful situation. He turned around to avoid their faces so he would have more resistance to feeling guilty._

_He heard the young man's hoarse voice beg him, "__**Please**__, doctor."_

_Yabu couldn't handle it anymore. Why were all these things happening to him anyway? The light brunette doctor turned around, grabbed the door, and almost closed it on them._

"_Wait!" screeched the woman._

_Yabu winced and slowly opened the door fully again. He stayed silent, waiting for her to go on._

"_I think I have a way to pay you," she said._

_Yabu said, "It cannot be by prostitution or by a yakuza. It has to be clean pay."_

"_No, no, nothing like that." She said, "I know someone who I was very close with that owes me money. He doesn't…know about my boy being ill, but when he hears it, he'll certainly arrive and quickly."_

* * *

><p>"Turns out Mariko was talking about her husband who happened to be the Shido patriarch. Kenji Shido, to be exact. Of course, I had no idea how important and fortunate that was for me at first. I was what they called a commoner. And as a commoner who could care less, I had no idea what these rich people names meant." Yabu explained, "Kenji and Mariko were separated. They hadn't been getting along, and they were going to divorce. Their boys were still minors at the time so Mariko took the younger of the two boys they had together, which was Minoru, while Kenji kept Hiroto."<p>

"Wait, Hiroto's real?"

"Don't interrupt," Yabu snapped. He continued, "As I was saying, Mariko called Kenji and told him what was going on. When he arrived, he was quite angry that she kept this from him but still, he was more concerned about his son."

"Sorry, but question," Haruhi said. She asked, "Why did she come to your home, and not your workplace?"

"I was an at home-physician too," Yabu said.

"But why couldn't she afford it? I assumed she was also wealthy?"

"It was very bad luck. Very unfortunate for her, really," Yabu said, "but when Kenji and Mariko decided to split, her family went bankrupt which I'll explain later. Her family wasn't very loyal. Bunch of people who only looked out for themselves."

"How do you know so much about her-"

"If you let me finish, then you would know, wouldn't you?" Yabu snapped. He said, "Now where was I? Hm…oh right, yes. It was a rare illness, but I managed to cure Minoru. The whole situation also seemed to bring Kenji and Mariko back together too. It was a happy ending for them. I was still stuck in hell, or at least that's what I thought. I couldn't believe the outcome of my good deed."

* * *

><p>"<em>What could we ever do to repay you, Doctor Yabu?" Mariko asked. They all stood in his office. Mariko held her son tightly with a big smile on her face. Her eyes seemed brighter than before.<em>

"_I'm afraid I have too much to try to ask of you," Yabu said. "It's dirty business and hard times. You wouldn't want to get involved. Your pay was enough."_

"_Nonsense. We have power and wealth," Kenji persisted. "We can handle it. Besides, money isn't enough. Hm…how do you like the idea of becoming the Shidos' personal doctor? Ours couldn't do shit."_

"_That's very gracious of you, Mr. Shido," Yabu replied, "but, again, I come with a lot of baggage and I wouldn't want to drag you nice folks into it."_

"_Doctor Yabu, please," Seventeen-year old Minoru insisted. "We owe you too much. You helped me a lot, and now we have to help you. You can live with us, and the pay will be great. We were even planning to recommend you to many of our family's business partners and friends."_

_Yabu sighed, "Well…"_

* * *

><p>Yabu said, "I took job. When I thought about it, who wouldn't take it? It was too much of great opportunity. And after I did, I never regretted it. I told them about my troubles. They wanted to pay off my debt, even though I kept telling them that I had to deal with it by myself. They wouldn't hear it. So when they tried to pay off my debt, it didn't exactly work as we thought it would."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yabu picked up the finished cup of coffee up from the coffee machine. He breathed in the tempting aroma and closed his eyes, wearing a smile on his face. It had been a few months since he accepted the offer. Nowadays, he didn't look so disheveled. His hair was nicely combed, his shaved beard was all the way shaved, and he wore neater and nicer clothes that held a professional aura to him. He looked like he had more strength and was less tired. Probably because his debt to Sendos was finally lifted off his shoulders. Now if he could just take care of the other problem he still had…<em>

_He inhaled again and held the cup to his lips. He was about to take a sip, but then a shriek rang through the mansion. Startled and worried, he slightly jumped, almost spilling the coffee on the ground. He set the coffee cup down on the counter next to him. Yabu looked down at the spill. He quickly decided he would worry about that later, and rushed to where the shriek was heard. _

_Yabu found himself in living room which was filled with maids, servants, family members, etc, and their murmurs. He walked up to the scene, and cut himself between the crowd that was blocking his view. His eyes widened at the sight of the Shido matriarch kneeling on the floor, clutching her chest with a look of despair and pure horror on her face. Kneeling down also, Kenji held her close. Minoru stood in front of his parents with a paper in his hand. He stared at it, a look of worry and slight fear on his face._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Shido?" Yabu said, "What happened? Is everything alright?" _

_Obviously, everything was __**not**__ alright._

_The Shidos looked up at him. They seemed to finally notice his presence. Mariko spoke up, her voice trembling, "Minoru, the letter. Give Doctor Yabu the letter."_

_Minoru handed the paper over to Yabu. Yabu's eyes widened as he read and saw the paper. It read:_

_**You had one day, Yabu. It's too late.**_

_There seemed a large of liquid that had been purposely splattered on the corner the white paper. It was brown and had dried up, leaving a stain. The stain smelled metallic. It smelled like…_

* * *

><p>"Blood," Yabu said.<p>

"How did you know? What if it was fake? What if it was something like paint or-"

"Nope, it was definitely blood." Yabu said, "The letter kinda told you it was. The impression it held made you know it was blood, even if you weren't sure or if you didn't want to believe so."

"Um…so how does Hiroto fit into this? Where is he in this story anyway?"

"Don't you know how to wait, Fujioka?" Yabu snapped. "Now shut the hell up."

Haruhi fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I took paper's words seriously. When they said it was too late, I feared what might've happened to my ex-wife and daughter. Well to be truthful, more for my daughter. I had gotten over my ex-wife as time passed. So I went looking for my daughter."

"And that's part of the reason why you were at Ouran. You should skip that part since I was there, and I remember much of it." Haruhi said. The brunette woman asked, "But, really, be honest with yourself here. What did you think you could do? If she was in danger, how would you be skilled in saving her from it?"

"I don't know. But as a father, I had to try," Yabu said. "So after finding out my mistake, I went to Ouran Public High School."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kiku!"<em>

_A teenage girl spun around, looking for who called her name. Her black hair was in pigtails. A few strands stood out from her hair in the front as bangs. Her eye color was dark brown, and her skin was a healthy kind of pale. She wore a Japanese sailor fuku for the uniform. The top was blue with a white tie, and the skirt was black with white accents. The girl also wore white socks with black flats. She held onto the twin straps of her small red backpack._

_She widened her eyes at the all too familiar man that was running towards her. She quickly spun back around, facing her two best friends._

"_Uh, let's keep walking, you guys," Kiku said, nervously. School had ended, and they had been walking their way home. They hadn't gotten much far from the school though._

"_But isn't someone calling you, Kiku?" One of her friends said. She was a grey-eyed, red-haired girl._

_The second friend was an amber-eyed, honey blonde. She pushed the wad of bubblegum inside to her cheek with her tongue. Then she spoke, "Hey, wait, isn't that your dad?"_

"_No! It isn't. Let's go," Kiku said, pushing them forward with all her strength. Unfortunately for her, she instantly felt a hand grip her right shoulder. She sighed and lowered her head in defeat. Kiku lifted her head up and told her friends, "You guys go ahead but wait for me. I gotta talk with my dad." Her friends looked at each other and reluctantly walked away. Kiku didn't turn around and speak until they were out of sight and earshot._

_She grimaced, "Can you beat it, Dad? Like seriously, why are you here?"_

"…_Kiku?"_

"_What?" asked Kiku, annoyed. She crossed her arms and kept the frown on her face._

_He was taken aback by her harsh attitude. Was it the way he looked? Was she embarrassed and mad because she didn't think he exactly looked presentable? Sure, after the long journey of finding her, his hair got messy, his clothes were simple again, and that beard he tried to shave left the stubble that he was always used to. But he always used to look like this, so what was the problem? "Why are you being so cold towards your father? Your friends are not here so there's no reason to act like that just to be cool unless-"_

"_Get out of my life, Dad," Kiku said. "I don't ever wanna see you again."_

"_Kiku? Kiku…but…"_

"_We left you for a reason, Dad," Kiku said. "Mom was right. You're not a man. You're not a father. You're just a complete wreck and utter disappointment. My new dad is everything you're not."_

"…_New…dad…?"_

"_Huh, pathetic just like Mom said." Kiku said, "Don't ever talk to me or try to see me again. You're just gonna embarrass the hell out of me again. Just leave us alone." She began to walk away._

_Yabu stared, dumbfounded at the girl. But soon anger collected, and he balled his fists. "Kiku!" His voice boomed, and it startled her. _

_It was obvious that she was scared, but she tried to put on a tough façade anyway. She turned around again and yelled, "Leave me alone, you creep!"_

"_Who is he?" Yabu asked._

"_Who's who?"_

"_Who's the man who's replaced me?"_

"…"

"…"

"…" _Kiku seemed to refuse to slip out his name._

"_Kiku Yabu, I swear to god if you don't fucking tell me what his name is."_

"_His name's…his name's Souma Sendo or something?" revealed Kiku. "But yeah, pretty close to that."_

_The redheaded and honey blonde friends rushed back to Kiku's side._

"_Kiku, we heard yelling!" The redhead said._

_The honey blonde asked, "You okay?"_

"_Yeah, __**who**__ is he?" asked the redhead._

"_Some loser boyfriend my mom used to date," Kiku said. "Let's go, girls." The girls hurried away from the older man, leaving him alone in the quiet and windy place._

"_Sendo…" His voice was low, but his tone venomous. His light brown hair covered half of his face. He balled his fists so hard, his hands were losing color. A dark aura surrounded him. _

* * *

><p>"Sendo was already in a war," Yabu told her, "but now he had started another one."<p> 


End file.
